EL AMOR NO DUELE MATA :
by lecaosma
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos aparentemente no relacionados, empiezan dejar al descubierto un tormentoso pasado familiar, en el cual todos ocultan algo. Demostrando que en ocasiones el amor no duele... mata. Todos Humanos. C/B.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis: **

_"Un pasado inolvidable, un presente marcado por la tragedia, un amor que ofrece una segunda oportunidad y una cura para el dolor. Después de cinco años de su trágico divorcio, Carlisle un importante medico conoce a la enigmática Bella Swan, una paciente que esconde un desgarrador pasado que marcara sin saberlo el futuro de ambos, enseñándoles que el amor no solamente duele si no que puede llegar a matar". Todos Humanos._

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

_**Prologo**_

_Jamás había experimentado tanto miedo en su vida, como el que estaba experimentado en ese momento; todo lo que alguna vez había creído se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes… parecía casi irreal lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando escucho un grito desgarrador que traspasaba las cuerdas bocales y se rompía en sus propios dientes, supo que todo lo que estaba pasando era muy real, y estaba allí impotente, viendo como comenzaba la tortura, como su carne estaba siendo expuesta, y la sangre se derramaba formando un rio bajo sus pies descalzos… mil veces se negó lo sucedido, pero la mano que ahora ahogaba sus gritos, era real; la que posaba el cigarrillo en su brazo también lo era, la que sostenía sus pies… y las demás que se perdían en los pliegues de su carne, pero incluso eso podía soportarlo, hasta que otro grito desgarrador atrajo su atención… sus manos ensangrentadas lo decían todo… mientras su cuerpo herido chocaba contra el suelo… sintiendo una fuerte patada que se hundía en su estomago… pero ya nada importaba… la sangre en sus manos traspasaba la piel, y se apoderaba de su alma… manchándola definitivamente con la maldad que habitaba en el corazón de los hombres… todo giraba y la perdida de sangre le impedida ver con claridad el daño causado, mientras partes del cristal que sus manos minutos antes habían sostenido se enterraban en sus palmas… y un fuerte relámpago ilumino el cielo mientras la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo, fundiéndose con la sangre… perdiendo así el conocimiento. _

**Capitulo 1: Choque…**

Ese parecía ser un día normal en el hospital _NewYork__-_Presbyterian, uno de los hospitales universitarios más importantes de la ciudad. Allí en su consultorio se encontraba Carlisle Cullen, un hombre de 42 años, rubio de ojos azules y piel blanca e increíblemente apuesto, director del área de cirugía, aunque esa noche estaba remplazando al supervisor de Urgencias que había tenido un imprevisto familiar.

Carlisle estaba concentrado leyendo una de las revistas medicas hasta que escucho el sonido de su celular, lo tomo en sus manos y cuando vio de quien era la llamada inmediatamente una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro y contesto.

-Hola cariño ¿A que debo este milagro?- Pregunto el hombre muy feliz.

-Nada en especial papi, simplemente llamaba a recordarte que mañana es mi obra escolar, y por nada del mundo quiero que faltes… prometiste que irías- Dijo una voz juvenil y cantarina. La joven era Alice Cullen la hija menor del hombre una chica jovial y extrovertida amante de la moda.

-Por nada del mundo me lo perdería- le aseguro Carlisle -¿Y tu hermano como esta?- le pregunto para entablar una conversación, ya que desde que se había divorciado hace cinco años había perdido algo de la unida relación que había llevado siempre con sus hijos.

-No se, aun no ha llegado seguramente esta con su novia haciendo quien sabe que, ya sabes como es Emmett- Le aseguro Alice.

-Creo que lo llamare; pasan de las diez, no es bueno que ande tan tarde en la calle- Aseguro Carlisle que aunque su hijo ya tenia 18 años el siempre lo vería como el niño de seis años al cual le había enseñado a montar en bicicleta.

-Papá ni lo intentes, ya sabes que Emmett detesta que lo controlen, además esta es su ultima semana en la preparatoria, deja que disfrute sus últimos días de colegio- Le sugirió la joven. La sonrisa que había estado en el rostro del rubio desapareció ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que esta era la ultima semana de colegio antes de las vacaciones de verano?, el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido; primero había sido Edward ahora Emmett y cuando menos lo esperara su pequeña niña también partiría de su vida para hacer una vida propia.

-Lo había olvidado- Dijo secamente Carlisle.

-No te pongas triste, siempre serás nuestro padre pase lo que pase- Le aseguro Alice notando la tristeza.

-Edward no piensa igual- Le aseguro Carlisle recordando la difícil relación que llevaba con su primogénito, y que había empeorado desde el divorcio.

-Siempre fuiste más duro con Edward que con nosotros- le aseguro Alice ingenuamente.

-Era por su bien, si no lo hubiera sido; quién sabe donde estaría ahora- Le cuestiono el hombre con algo de decepción.

-Yo se, y además sabes que Edward aun no supera el divorcio…- Le aseguro Alice –Pero no quiero que estés triste, el te ama, todos te amamos, incluso mamá- Le aseguro.

-No le hagas caso a este viejo que esta nostálgico- Le aseguro Carlisle –Mejor hablamos mañana, cuando vaya a tu obra, podríamos ir a cenar después ¿te parece?- le pregunto para cerrar el tema.

-¿Puede ir Jasper?- le pregunto Alice.

-Claro, lleva a tu noviecito- le dijo Carlisle no muy entusiasmado.

-Gracias papi eres el mejor, mañana nos vemos, te amo- Le dijo la joven sin poder ocultar su alegría.

-También te amo, mañana nos vemos- Dijo el hombre antes de terminar la mañana, guardo el celular en su bata, y salió de su consultorio, para hacer una nueva ronda. Caminaba por los pasillos tranquilos, hasta que escucho en la sala de urgencia un alboroto, que llamo su atención. Llego allí y vio a un hombre con una joven mujer en sus brazos.

-¡¡Ayúdenme!! – Grito el hombre desesperado – Tuvo un accidente- dijo mientras la joven en sus brazos sangraba, Carlisle inmediatamente se acerco a la pareja.

-Soy el Dr. Cullen ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto revisando los signos vitales de la joven.

-Se accidento en su choche, al parecer perdió el control, y la ambulancia no llegaba así que la traje- Le explico el hombre muy asustado.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto Carlisle mientras una de las enfermaras traía una camilla.

-No tengo idea, yo vi como se accidento, y por eso la traje, eso fue todo ¿Cree que tendré problemas?- le pregunto el hombre depositando a la joven en la camilla.

-No se preocupe yo me encargare ahora, pero tiene que llenar el formulario de entrada- le dijo Carlisle antes de perderse en uno de las salas de emergencia.

Carlisle intentaba detener la hemorragia de la pierna, que finalmente pudo contener para realizar la sutura, siguió inspeccionando el bien formado cuerpo de la joven buscando otras lesiones graves, pero solo habían equimosis y hematomas nada serios, algo que le extraño, la herida de la pierna no era coherente con el accidente de transito que según había dicho el hombre había sufrido la joven; aunque no pudo seguir pensando ya que la enfermera entro a la habitación donde habían instalado a la mujer.

-Dr., acabaron de traer el bolso de la mujer, su nombre es Isabella Swan, tiene 24 años y al parecer vive sola, ya que no hemos podido comunicarnos con nadie, pero seguiremos intentándolo- Le aseguro la enfermera entregándole el bolso.

-Ya logre estabilizarla, ahora hay que hacerle un TAC, me preocupa que pueda tener una lesión cerebral, así que prepare la sala para realizar la tomografía- le ordeno Carlisle mientras la enfermera salía. Carlisle se giro para ver a la joven que se estaba despertando en la cama, con su largo cabello castaño desordenado y su tez blanca que contrastaba con sus rojos labios.

-¿Dónde… donde estoy…?- pregunto suavemente la joven algo mareada, intentando abrir lo más posible sus ojos chocolate.

-Esta en el hospital _NewYork__-_Presbyterian, tuvo un accidente ¿Recuerda su nombre?- Le pregunto Carlisle mientras revisaba sus reflejos.

-Bella Swan- Susurro la joven algo incomoda por la luz en sus ojos.

-¿Cuántos años tiene y fecha de nacimiento?- le pregunto Carlisle sin dejar de revisarla.

-24 años y naci el 13 de septiembre – Le respondió pudiendo ver el gafete del medico.

-Bueno Srta. Swan, al parecer no hay lesión cerebral, pero para asegurarnos, ahorita va a venir la enfermera para realizarle una tomografía- Le anuncio Carlisle.

-¿C. Cullen?- Leyó la mujer intentando sentarse en la cama.

-Dr. Carlisle Cullen- Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Es un hermoso nombre- Le aseguro la joven con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Le respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo fue que se accidento?- le pregunto curioso.

-Se que iba conduciendo… y no se… todo es borroso… algo se atravesó… intente esquivarlo… pero…- La joven se quedo en silencio –No se… todo es confuso- finalizo la joven con cierta desgana.

-Es normal que todo este confuso, el accidente fue muy fuerte- Le aseguro Carlisle, fascinado por la belleza de la joven, hasta que entro la enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

-Srta. Swan he venido a llevarla para su tomografía- Anuncio la enfermera acercándose a la joven.

-¿Me acompaña?- Le pregunto Bella esperanzada.

-Pero no es peligroso- le dijo Carlisle.

-Pero tengo miedo, por favor acompáñeme- Le pidió nuevamente Bella extendiendo su mano para que Carlisle la tomara.

-Esta bien- Le dijo sujetando la mano de la joven mientras se acomodaba en la silla, pudo detallar mejor las muñecas de la joven que tenían unas delgadas cicatrices que la surcaban toda.

-Gracias- Le dijo sin soltar la mano del hombre que estaba muy fría, en contraste con la calidez de la joven.

Después de realizar los exámenes Carlisle acepto darle de alta ya entrada la madrugada, y asegurándose de que realmente todo estaba bien. Bella se vistió y se preparo para marcharse, pero antes quiso pasar por el consultorio del doctor, para despedirse. Cuando entro al consultorio vio que el medico ya estaba vestido y preparado para irse.

-Parece que no soy la única que se va- le dijo Bella desde la entrada.

-¿Cómo esta Srta. Swan?- le pregunto Carlisle colgando su bata.

-Por favor llámeme Bella, y si estoy bien, solo quería despedirme y darle las gracias por haber sido tan amable conmigo- Le dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, y ¿Dónde vive?- le pregunto el hombre curioso.

-En Manhattan- Le informo la joven.

-Por favor, permítame llevarla hasta su casa, es demasiado tarde para que tome un taxi, ya ha visto la noticias, New York esta lleno de locos deseosos de encontrarse con una joven como usted- le pidió Carlisle preocupado.

-Créame yo ya conozco a todos los locos de esta ciudad-Le aseguro con tristeza -Además no quiero molestarlo más, no se preocupe tomare un taxi aquí enfrente- le dijo la joven alejándose de la puerta.

-Por favor, insisto, permítame llevarla- Le pidió nuevamente el medico posando sus manos en los hombros de la joven para evitar que continuara caminando.

-¿Alguien puede negarse usted?- le cuestiono la joven con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, tómenos el ascensor para bajar al parqueadero- le invito Carlisle soltando a la mujer, e invitándola a seguir el camino.

Mientras viajaban por las calles neoyorkinas, Carlisle prendió la radio en cualquier emisora para cubrir el extraño silencio que se había instalado desde que Bella se había subido a su Mercedes, en la radio comenzó a sonar una canción, y en voz muy baja casi en un susurro Bella la comenzó a cantar.

-"My mouth is dry, with words I cannot verbalize, tel l me why, we live like this.

(_Mi boca esta seca con palabras que no puedo pronunciar dime porque vivimos así.)_

Keep me safe inside your arms like towers, tower over me, yeah.

(_Mantenme segura en el interior, tus brazos como torres; torres sobre mi, si.)_

'Cause we are broken, what must we do to restore, our innocence and all the promise we adored.

(_Porque estamos destrozados; que tenemos que hacer para empezar otra vez, nuestra inocencia y todas las promesas que adoramos_)

Give us life again 'Cause we just wanna be whole.

(_Danos vida otra vez, porque queremos ser todo_)"-

Canto la joven por la bajo, hipnotizando a Carlisle con el dulce tono de su voz, además no entendía por que pero sospechaba que la letra le quedaba muy bien a los dos.

-¿Eres cantante?- le pregunto finalmente Carlisle no pudiéndose resistir más.

-No, para nada, soy la editora encargada del New York Times, de la sección de cultura- Agrego algo enrojecida.

-Debe ser increíble- Le dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

-Pues si, me dan muchos pases para exposiciones de arte, obras teatrales, y de estrenos de cine, además me deja mucho tiempo libre para otros proyectos- Le explico sin levantar la vista- ¿Y usted siempre ha sido medico?- le pregunto la joven.

-Desde que era niño mi sueño era serlo- le dijo Carlisle -¿Cuál era tu sueño de niña?- le pregunto.

-Quería ser pintora- le contesto Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que paso?- Le pregunto Carlisle curioso.

-Un día perdí el talento- Contesto algo triste la joven mirando por la ventana –Ya llegamos a mi edificio- le dijo señalando un elegante edificio.

-Bueno espero que este bien, y si necesita algo no dude en llamarme- Le dijo Carlisle entregándole una tarjeta con su numero.

-¿Y si solo necesito hablar?- Le pregunto Bella con una inocente sonrisa.

-Incluso si solo necesitas hablar, llámame- Le alentó Carlisle mientras la joven abría la puerta del auto, pero antes de bajarse se inclino sobre el hombre y deposito un suave beso en la orilla de la boca de Carlisle, y así de rápido bajo del auto.

-Gracias por todo- Dijo la joven antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar en el edificio, donde el vigilante le abrió la puerta. Carlisle condujo hasta su apartamento que no quedaba muy lejos de allí, aun mantenía la sonrisa en el rostro, tenia un presentimiento sobre este encuentro.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Después de una larga ausencia regreso con una nueva historia, cargada de misterio y drama, espero que les guste, y como saben deseosa de saber sus comentarios.**

**Esta historia va dedicada especialemente a Elianna Cullen, ya que ella fue la que me motivo para que escribiera después de los meses de ausencia... Gracias amiga.  
**

**Y por supuesto gracias a todos lo que han seguido mis historias, por que extrañaba demasiado sus comentarios.... Este ultimo año, estuvo lleno de muschos cambios, así que espero que me vuelva acompañar.**

**Proximo cap "Extraños Familiares". **

**¡¡¡Hasta el proximo cap!!!!  
**


	2. Capitulo 2: Extraños Familiares

**Dedicatoria: **  
_"Este capitulo va dedicados a nuestros hermanos chilenos, quien en este momento inician un camino a la reconstrucción, estamos con ustedes, apoyándoles y ayudándoles para que superen este difícil momento y como el ave fénix revivan de las cenizas"_

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 2: Extraños familiares…**

Carlisle aun se encontraba en su consultorio mientras ojeaba el periódico de ese mañana intentado encontrar algo del trabajo de Bella, pasando las agrias paginas sobre la violencia en la ciudad, "_Un hombre había sido encontrado desnudo y apuñalado varias veces, la policía pensaba que lo habían asaltado pero el hombre es uno de los pandilleros más temido de Queen's, aun no se ha dado con el paradero de su esposa que actualmente se encuentra desaparecida. La policía asegura que es un ajuste entre pandillas. Pero el Fiscal de Distrito aseguro que se continuara con la investigación_" leyó Carlisle con desagrado, definitivamente New York cada vez estaba más contaminada con la maldad. Continúo pasando las hojas hasta que encontró en la sección de cultura una narrativa sobre la nueva película de Sarah Michelle Gellar, "_Veronika Decide Morir_" la critica había sido escrita con tanta pasión que al leer las palabras se sintió emocionado, definitivamente había quedado con ganas de ver la película y definitivamente leer el libro, y al final del articulo como un adorno se encontraba el nombre de Bella Swan, que produjo una liguera sonrisa en Carlisle.

Se quedo algunos minutos mirándolo, pero fue sacada de sus ensismamiento, cuando la alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar, recordándole que era tiempo de irse, si no, no llegaría a tiempo a la obra de su hija. Dejo el periódico a un lado, y se dispuso a salir. Aun le molestaba tener que conducir hasta New Jersey iba a gastar más de una hora para poder llegar a la seis; así que prendió la radio que desde la madrugada no había prendido, y extrañamente estaba sonando la misma canción que esa mañana había cantado Bella, e inevitablemente sonrió con la idea de su recuerdo. Continúo conduciendo hasta que llego a la preparatoria donde estudiaban sus hijos, y donde los estacionamientos estaban repletos. Después de dar vueltas por más de 15 minutos finalmente Carlisle encontró un lugar para estacionarse y rápidamente entro en el teatro escolar donde le toco sentarse en la última fila, y aun que casi no podía ver el escenario, no importaba, estaba allí para apoyar a su hijita.

Alice solo salió hasta el tercer acto, era una versión moderna del clásico "_Romeo & Julieta_", y después de casi una hora, la obra llego a su fin, todos aplaudieron y Carlisle salió del teatro para esperar a su pequeña hija con un gran ramo de flores.

-¡¡Papi!!- Grito Alice mientras corría a los brazos de su padre. La joven era pequeña y tenía el cabello corto, piel blanca y los mismos ojos azules de Carlisle –Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero tenia que quitarme el disfraz- se disculpo la joven alejándose de su padre- ¿Y esas flores son para mí?-

-¿Para quién más crees?- le cuestiono Carlisle entregándosela – Para mi pequeña actriz- Le dijo mientras un hombre alto y musculoso se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola papá- Saludo el joven con una sonrisa.

-Emmett que bueno verte en este tipo de eventos- le saludo Carlisle sabiendo lo que su hijo detestaba las obras escolares, el era más de los deportes, por algo había ganado una beca para la universidad de California donde iría estudiar el próximo semestre.

-Pues era el debut de mi hermanita… No podía faltar- le dijo Emmett apretando la mano de su padre, mientras dos mujeres se acercaba a ellos, una era rubia y de ojos café muy hermosa y joven, y la otra era pelirroja, de ojos verdes, alta, muy estilizada a pesar de los años que tenia, muy hermosa.

-Buenas noches Dr. Cullen- Saludo la rubia mientras abrazaba a Emmett.

-Buenas noches Rosalie- Saludo el hombre fijándose más en la mujer que se acababa de unir a ellos.

-Buenas noches Carlisle- Saludo la mujer, muy seria.

-Buenas noches Esme, luces hermosa- Le dijo Carlisle siendo sincero; pero la mujer simplemente se limito a ignorar el comentario - ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?- pregunto después de que un incomodo silencio se instalara, y es que a pesar de que Carlisle llevaba cinco años divorciado, aun era muy doloroso para ambos estar en la misma habitación, respirar el mismo aire, aun el pasado era un fantasma muy poderoso.

-Si, ahí viene Jasper podemos irnos- Dijo feliz Alice dando saltitos hasta encontrarse con su novio y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, mientras Carlisle se giraba para no verlos, aun era su niña, y no quería ver como un hombre le ponía las manos encima.

-Bueno; es mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo Carlisle caminando hasta donde se encontraba su auto.

Llegaron, aun elegante restaurante donde Alice siempre había amado cenar, y Carlisle lo sabía muy bien. Después de una silenciosa cena, finalmente llego el momento del postre.

-Papi ¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de la obra?- Pregunto Alice llevándose a la boca un gran pedazo de pastel.

-Cuando Julieta muere, siempre ha sido mi parte favorita- Le confeso Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Que causalidad también es mi parte favorita… por que es el final- Susurro Emmett causando que todos sonrieran. Hasta que el celular de Carlisle comenzó a sonar, pero cuando miro el número no lo reconoció.

-Aló- Dijo el hombre pudiendo escuchar una respiración al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento no debí llamar- Susurro una voz femenina que el rubio recordaba muy bien, pero inmediatamente la llamada finalizó. Sin decir nada se levanto y se alejo de la mesa para hablar con calma, y marco el número. Después de algunos pitidos, nuevamente escucho la respiración al otro lado de la línea.

-Lamento haberlo interrumpido- Se disculpo Bella sabiendo que era Carlisle quien le había devuelto la llamada.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el hombre preocupado.

-Dijiste que podría llamarte si quería hablar- se excuso la mujer avergonzada.

-¿Qué te parece si apenas termine lo que estoy haciendo paso por tu apartamento y hablamos?- Le ofreció Carlisle emocionado.

-Seria muy amable de tu parte ¿Pero no tendrás problemas?- Le pregunto preocupada la joven.

-Para nada, apenas termine voy para allá- Le aseguro Carlisle.

-Mi apartamento es el 708, no lo olvides- Le dijo Bella esperanzada.

-Hasta más tarde- Le dijo el rubio a modo de despedida.

-Hasta más tarde- Dijo Bella antes de colgar. Carlisle regreso nuevamente a la mesa ante la mirada expectante de todos.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Alice finalmente ante el silencio de su padre.

-Era una amiga- Contesto tranquilamente Carlisle pudiendo notar la mirada penetrante de su ex esposa.

-Próxima vez dile a tus amigas que no interrumpan los momentos familiares… es molesto- Le dijo Esme con una mirada llena de rabia, que ocultaba en el fondo un inmenso dolor.

-Creo ya terminamos el "_momento familiar_" por esta noche- Le dijo Carlisle mientras se levantaba de la mesa, y se acercaba a pagar a la caja.

-Mamá habrá algún problema si vamos a la casa de Ángela Weber hay una fiesta allí y es viernes, ¿Podemos ir?- Le pregunto Alice.

-¿Emmett también va ir?- Pregunto Esme muy seria.

-Claro que no… me la perdería- Le aseguro Emmett con una sonrisa.

-No quiero que lleguen después de la una- Les advirtió Esme –Y ya sabes si conduces nada de alcohol, por favor- Les dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes mamá, ya conozco las reglas- Le dijo Emmett depositando un beso en la frente de la mujer -¿Así que quien llevara a Mamá a casa?- Le pregunto el joven a Alice.

-Yo la llevo, ustedes vayan a su fiesta- Les dijo Carlisle causando una gran sonrisa en sus hijos, y una desagradable mueca en la cara de su ex esposa.

-Gracias Pa' eres el mejor- Le agradeció Emmett dándole un golpe en el hombro mientras se alejaba para tomar su auto.

-Adiós papi, te amo- Le dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras se marchaba con Jasper.

Carlisle simplemente se limito a indicar con la mano el camino, para llegar hasta su auto y llevar a Esme a la casa para volver a New York. Esme algo resignada lo siguió no muy entusiasmada por la situación. La mayor parte del viaje se desarrollo en completo silencio, ni si quiera la radio sonaba.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?- Le pregunto finalmente Esme rompiendo el silencio del auto.

-¿Algún problema si lo estuviera haciendo? Por que si mal no recuerdo hace cinco años tú y yo estamos divorciados- Le recordó Carlisle.

-Pero si estas saliendo con alguien me incumbe por que seguramente en algún momento la querrás presentar a tus hijos… y eso me afecta- Se justifico la mujer muy seria.

-Si quisiera presentar a alguien nuevo a mis hijos, no tendría por que decírtelo, esa seria mi decisión- Le volvió a recordar el rubio.

-Es tu decisión, pero yo soy la madre de tus hijos, pienso que merezco ese mínimo de respeto… aunque no se por que te exigió algo que jamás sentiste por mi- Le dijo Esme herido por las crudas palabras.

-No me digas eso… tú más que nadie sabes que siempre te respete- Le aseguro Carlisle muy molesto.

-A claro, y lo de Tanya fue un paréntesis, una canita al aire, algo que pasó…- Le reclamo Esme muy enojada.

-Sabes que las cosas no fueron así… además esa noche no fui el único en equivocarse… esa obsesión tuya por Edward… te llevo a tocar fondo… A veces me cuestiono que tipo de amor sientes por el- Le confeso Carlisle llegando a la casa, que alguna vez había sido también la suya, frenando en seco el auto.

-¡¡No te permito que me irrespetes!!- le dijo muy ofendida Esme -¿Qué intentas decir con lo de mi amor por Edward?- le pregunto molesta.

-Tú más que nadie sabes la verdadera razón por la que te deje… Así que no te hagas la tonta- Le pidió Carlisle.

-No te engañes… Tú no me dejaste por eso, me dejaste por que no me amabas… ya no era hermosa para ti… y utilizaste a nuestro propio hijo como excusa- Le dijo Esme intentando contener sus lágrimas.

-La que no se debe engañar eres tú… Si, acepto que me equivoque, pero fuiste tu la que me empujo a eso… te volviste una extraña para mí… ni mi amor que era tan grande pudo competir con lo que sientes por Edward- Le aseguro Carlisle enfurecido – Bájate ya… no quiero seguir hablando contigo- le pidió cansado. Esme simplemente se bajo tirando la puerta, mientras sus lagrimas le delineaban el rostro.

Carlisle inmediatamente giro el auto haciendo rechinar las llantas con el cemento, mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad de los suburbios neoyorkinos. El medico estaba conduciendo a más de 180, pero no importaba quería dejar definitivamente esa parte de su pasado atrás.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba Carlisle se encontraba en New York, y acercándose rápidamente a Manhattan, hasta que lentamente comenzó a bajar la velocidad para poder acercarse al edificio de Bella. Cuando llego y dio su nombre inmediatamente lo dejaron entrar, al parecer Bella lo había anuncia desde antes. Estaciono su auto en el interior del edificio, y tomo el ascensor, pudiendo ver como llegaba rápidamente al séptimo piso. Miro distraídamente su reloj que marcaban las 10:23 de la noche, y al final del pasillo encontró el apartamento de Bella, inesperadamente comenzó a sentir nervios, aunque no sabia exactamente por que. Toco el timbre y pudo escuchar algo de ruido en el interior del edificio.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, y Bella se encontraba al teléfono mientras le indicaba con la mano que entrara.

-No te preocupes, mañana podemos vernos, almorcemos juntos ¿Te parece?- Pregunto Bella a la persona con quien hablaba, mientras Carlisle cerraba la puerta, y se maravillaba con la hermosura del apartamento. Aunque estaba decorado de forma rustica y todos los muebles eran de madera oscura, daban una sensación de confort, además el calor de la chimenea llenaba todo el ambiente. Después de unos minutos Bella finalizó la llamada.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- Pregunto el rubio sentándose en la sala.

-Para nada, simplemente era un viejo amigo, que quería que nos viéramos, que bueno que hayas podido venir, pensé que no lo harías- Le explico Bella sentándose frente al hombre.

-Jamás hubiera podido quedarte mal, dije que vendría y aquí estoy- Le aseguro Carlisle ¿Y como sigue tu pierna?- le pregunto.

-Muy bien, si que eres un buen medico, no me ha molestado para nada, sanara rápido-Aseguro la joven –Pero que modales los míos ¿Quiere algo de tomar?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-La verdad si tienes café te lo agradecería mucho- le pidió el hombre.

-Claro, dame un segundo- Dijo Bella levantándose rápidamente de la silla y caminando hasta la cocina, donde minutos después salió con una bandeja con dos pocillos con café. Le ofreció a Carlisle mientras se volvía a sentar dejando la bandeja en una mesa que había en el centro de la sala de madera.

-Tu apartamento es hermoso- Le dijo Carlisle probando el café- Al parecer no solo tienes buen gusto, si no, también haces un magnifico café- le dijo llenándose del delicioso aroma.

-Gracias- le dijo la joven algo sonrojada -¿De verdad no te importune con mi llamada?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Para nada, estaba en una obra de mi hija- Le dijo Carlisle terminando el café.

-Tienes hijos… -Susurro la joven algo sorprendida aunque era de esperarse - ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?- Le pregunto Bella curiosa.

-Tengo tres, el mayor es Edward, el también es medico como yo, se graduó el año pasado, y ahora vive en L.A.; el del medio es Emmett, el es deportista, juega beisbol y se gano una beca para la universidad de L.A., así que se va ir a vivir con el hermano el próximo semestre, y la más pequeña es Alice ella tiene 16 y aun esta en el colegio, y actúa, diseña y baila, es toda una cajita de monerías- Le conto Carlisle muy orgullo de su hijos.

-Deben ser geniales- le dijo Bella dejando el pocillo sobre la bandeja -¿Y a tu esposa no le importara si esta aquí conmigo tan tarde?-le pregunto ahora con más curiosidad que preocupación.

-Me divorcie hace cinco años- Le explico Carlisle.

-Que interesante- Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Te parece?- Le pregunto con la misma sonrisa.

-Mucho, aunque aun no entiendo, si tienes un hijo medico ¿Cuántos años tienes? Por que luces muy joven- Le pregunto acercándose lentamente al rubio.

-Es que yo me case cuando tenía 17, en ese momento mi ex tenia 6 meses de embarazo, y parecía ser lo correcto en ese instante- Se justifico Carlisle.

-¿Y solo te casaste con ella por eso?- Le pregunto Bella sin importarle la impertinencia.

-No, realmente yo la amaba, ella había sido la novia de toda mi vida, y no me imaginaba compartir mi vida con nadie más, así que casarnos era el camino más seguro, simplemente el embarazo lo acelero- Le explico sin poder evitar recordar aquellos días llenos de esperanza.

-¿Y que paso entonces?- le pregunto Bella sin entender.

-Cambiamos, de un momento a otro, el hecho de haber tenido solo una mujer en toda mi vida comenzó a pesar, y la tentación tomo forma de mujer… Comenzaron a llegar los problemas y cuando menos me di cuenta todo se había salido de control- Le conto el hombre perdiendo la sonrisa de su rostro – Al final la solución fue alejarme antes de que su amor nos matara- confeso algo triste -¿Pero y tu? ¿Tu novio que pensara?- le pregunto recuperando su sonrisa.

-No tengo, hace muchos años, para ser sincera, creo que me enfoque en realizarme profesionalmente que deje de lado el resto- Le dijo Bella con la mirada perdida.

-Es difícil de creer que una mujer como tu… este sola- le confeso Carlisle sorprendido.

-Supongo que hay heridas del pasado, que no cualquiera esta dispuesto a sanar- Le dijo la joven con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

-¿Te ha lastimado?- Le pregunto Carlisle curioso.

-Si, pero fue otra clase de amor el que casi me mata- Le dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Cuál clase de amor?- le pregunto Carlisle confundido.

-El propio-Le dijo la joven acercándose a Carlisle hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del hombre -¿Y las heridas de tu pasado aun te duelen?- Le pregunto pasando la mano por el rostro del hombre.

-Algunas veces más que otras- Le confeso maravillado por el toque suave de la joven.

-Déjame esta noche que lama tus heridas, déjame intentar curarlas- Le pido Bella rosando sus labios con los del hombre hasta terminar en una apasionado beso, que esa noche encendería la pasión de dos corazones heridos, que se creían muertos hasta ese instante.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**No saben la felicidad que siento al reencontrarme con viejos amigos, gracias por apoyarme, definitivamente todos ustedes son los mejores, gracias por hacerme saber sus comentarios. **

**Próximo Cap "Noticias"**

**¡¡¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!!!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Noticias

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 3: Noticias… **

La luz lentamente se fue colando por entre las cortinas, iluminando parcialmente la habitación, Carlisle pudo notar el suave y cálido cosquilleos del cabello de Bella esparcido sobre su pecho mientras a un costado estaba de este descansaba la cabeza de la joven que también se estaba despertando.

-Buenos días- Saludo la joven con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Carlisle de frente.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan-Le saludo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Durmió usted bien?- Le pregunto Bella con una picara sonrisa.

-Pues la verdad no pude dormir mucho… pero definitivamente fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida- Le aseguro Carlisle pasando sus brazos alrededor de Bella y dejándolos descansar en la espalda de la joven -¿Y ahora tu y yo que somos?- le pregunto.

-Pues no se… nos conocemos hace dos días… y ese detalle no habla muy bien de mi… pero… no se… que tal si por el momento no le ponemos ningún nombre y seguimos haber que pasa- Le propuso Bella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me parece bien- Le dijo Carlisle inclinándose para besarla, con dulzura, después de unos acogedores minutos se separaron.

-¿Qué vas hacer esta noche?- Le pregunto la joven recostando nuevamente la cabeza.

-Nada, hoy es mi día libre- Le dijo Carlisle acariciando el largo cabello.

-Tengo dos entradas para una nueva obra teatral y me encantaría que me acompañaras- Le explico Bella rosando sus labios con los de Carlisle.

-¿Alguien puede negarse a usted?- Le pregunto Carlisle recordando la pregunta que la joven antes le había hecho.

-Ahora que tal si hacemos algo de pereza antes de mirar que desayunamos- Le propuso Bella pasando sus manos por la nariz de Carlisle, y pudo notar unas quemaduras circulares en la parte interna de los dos brazos.

-¿Qué te paso en los brazos?- Le pregunto Carlisle sosteniendo una de las manos de Bella entre sus manos.

-No es nada- Le dijo rápidamente Bella soltando su mano y acercándose para besar al rubio dejando a un lado las preguntas y llevando la atención del hombre hacia otra parte de su cuerpo.

Después de un par de horas, Bella se levanto a preparar algo de desayuno, mientras Carlisle leía el periódico.

-Por Dios- Susurro Carlisle leyendo las noticias.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Bella que no había leído el periódico esa mañana.

-Encontraron una mujer decapitada, y era la esposa del hombre que habían encontrado el jueves, según el articulo dice que fue un ajuste entre pandillas… Esta ciudad cada vez esta peor- Dijo Carlisle leyendo toda la noticia mientras Bella servía el desayuno, cuando termino se sentó y tomo el periódico.

-El artículo también dice que ese tipo era uno de los peores delincuentes de la ciudad, no creo que a personas como estas, alguien llore su muerte- Dijo Bella tomando café.

-Por muy mala que sea una persona, ninguna otra tiene el derecho de tomar la justicia por sus manos- Le aseguro Carlisle horrorizado.

-¿Qué diferencia existe con la justicia que hace un tribual, y la que hace un ciudadano? ¿Qué unas balas son legales y las otras no? Por favor Carlisle, tipos como estos deberían ser erradicados… Solo le hacen daño a la sociedad, a ellos no les importa hacerle daño a personas inocentes ¿Por que las personas inocentes debemos tener consideración por ellos?- Le cuestiono Bella muy molesta dejando el periódico a un lado.

-Soy medico, para mi no hay bueno ni malos, solo personas- Le acepto Carlisle sorprendido.

-Tienes razón… simplemente hay seres que no deberían ser consideras personas- Se disculpo Bella bajando la vista.

El resto de la mañana continuo sin ninguna novedad, hablaron de cosas sin importancia, y vieron algo de televisión antes de que de despedirse para verse nuevamente en la noche. Mientras Bella caminaba rápidamente por las calles para no llegar tarde a su cita, con algo de fatiga, esa era a la última persona que quería ver en ese instante, pero sabia que si no lo veía, iban a haber problemas más adelante. La joven llegó al restaurante y vio como un hombre alto, joven, muy musculoso y de cabello corto que vestía un uniforme de policía levantaba la mano indicándole el lugar.

-¿Querida Bella, como estas?- le pregunto el hombre saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien Jake, que bueno verte- Le dijo Bella no siendo muy convincente.

-Te conozco desde que éramos niños, no me engañas, se que no te hizo ninguna gracia mi llamada- Le reconoció Jacob Black, un prominente sargento de la policía, que había sido el mejor amigo de Bella cuando habían ido al colegio, incluso habían sido novios, pero de aquellos tiempo solo quedaba polvo.

-Sabes bien que no eres tu, es que verte… es extraño… no se como definirlo- Le intento explicar torpemente la joven, pero sin encontrar las palabras.

-¿En que puedo servirles?- les pregunto el mesero interrumpiendo la conversación mientras les entregaba la carta.

-Podría traerme una copa de vino tinto- Pidió Bella para empezar.

-A, mi tráigame un jugo naranja- Pidió Jacob, mientras el mesero se alejaba, los dos amigos miraban las cartas -Hable ayer con tu siquiatra- le dijo Jacob obligando a que la joven lo mirara con sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces tu llamando a mi siquiatra?- Le pregunto Bella desconcertada.

-Me preocupas, aunque no lo creas quiero lo mejor para ti- Se intento defender Jacob, ante la mirada acusante de la joven.

-Eso no te da el derecho de entrometerte en mi vida privada- Se justifico Bella aun conmocionada.

-¿Por qué dejaste de ir?- Le pregunto Jacob preocupado, antes la mirada de sorprendida de Bella –No me mires así, se que desde hace tres meses no vas, y que dejaste el medicamento-

-Sentía que en vez de avanzar cada vez iba más para atrás, dure casi seis años hiendo ¿Y para que? Para seguir con las pesadillas, con el dolor… Esa terapia no estaba sirviendo, apenas la deje, pude volver a dormir sin necesidad de la droga… Ahora me siento como hace muchos años no me sentía, hasta estoy saliendo con alguien ¿Sabes?- Le dijo Bella intentado justificar su comportamiento, aunque conociendo a Jacob intentaría persuadirla para que regresara, pero ella se negaba a regresar, cada encuentro con su siquiatra reavivaba el dolor en vez de curarlo.

-¿Con quien estas saliendo?- Le pregunto Jacob sorprendido por la revelación, jamás hubiera esperado eso.

-Con un medico, y estoy más feliz que nunca- Le dijo Bella muy segura.

-Quiero conocerlo, quiero saber a que tipo de persona dejaste entrar a tu vida- Le dijo Jacob, mientras el mesero les servía el jugo y el vino.

-¿Los señores desean ordenar ahora?- Les pregunto el mesero.

-Todavía no hemos tomado una decisión, cuando la tengamos lo llamare- Le dijo Jacob mientras el mesero se retiraba.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que lo conozcas aun- Le dijo Bella cerrando la carta.

-Aun no le has contado lo que paso ¿verdad?- Le cuestiono el hombre sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-Esa no es el tipo de conversaciones con las que inicias una relación, se lo diré a su debido tiempo, pero por el momento quiero sentirme como una chica normal que esta saliendo con un chico, punto- Le aclaro Bella determinada.

-Como quieras, pero quiero estar informado, le jure a tu papá que te cuidaría, y siempre lo voy hacer… no lo olvides- Le aseguro Jacob.

-Como quieras- Le dijo Bella no muy contenta.

-Además como crees que él va tomar que estés saliendo con alguien… no te ayuda desinteresadamente, el no es un tonto igual que yo- le dijo Jacob muy serio.

-Ese es mi problema, y en su momento me encargare de él… así que déjame por tiempo disfrutar de esto… por favor… solo por un tiempo- le pidió Bella casi suplicante.

-Esta bien, pero quiero su nombre para investigarlo… y tu te encargaras del resto- le advirtió el hombre - ¿Y como esta tu pierna?- Le pregunto Jacob pasando su mano por el muslo de joven.

-Mejorando- Le aseguro Bella moviendo su pierna, mientras el hombre le sonreía.

-Hablando de otras cosas ¿Leíste el periódico de hoy?- Le pregunto Jacob muy serio.

-Sabes que siempre lo leo ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Le cuestiono Bella sin mucho interés.

-Entonces sabes quien murió ¿verdad?- Le cuestiono el joven.

-Si y que… ¿Debería estar triste o feliz por que murió una rata de las tantas que aun quedan en esta ciudad?- le dijo irónicamente Bella molesta.

-Algunos creen que no fue un ajuste entre pandillas, si no, que fue algo personal, por que fue torturado, no fue simplemente apuñalado como dijeron el las noticias, fue tratado con sevicia, quien le hizo esto lo odiaba- Le conto el hombre sin quitarle la mirada a Bella.

-Hombres como esos se hacen de enemigos mortales todo el tiempo, pudo ser cualquiera, solo se que ahora esta ciudad esta más limpia de toda esa basura que abunda en las calles- Le aseguro la joven con desinterés.

-Tal vez tienes razón, solo…- Le dijo Jacob dejando la frase inconclusa.

-Eres un extraordinario policía, confió en ti… y en él- Le dijo bella posando su mano sobre la de su amigo.

-Esta bien, pues ordenemos –Dijo Jacob dando el tema por concluido, aunque sintiendo aun esa preocupación que siempre había sentido por su mejor amiga.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Un nuevo capítulo que hará más grande el misterio que rodea a Bella. **

**Próximo Cap "Pequeños Detalles"**

**¡¡¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!!!**


	4. Capitulos 4: Pequeños Detalles

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 4: Pequeños Detalles…**

Las semanas habían pasado más rápidas de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar, y la relación entre Carlisle y Bella florecía rápidamente cada vez se aferraban más el uno al otro y prácticamente vivían juntos, aunque algunas veces se que daban en el apartamento de ella, otras… la mayoría de veces se quedaban en el apartamento del rubio.

Ese día habían quedado de encontrarse para cenar, pero Bella llevaba más de una hora de retraso y no contestaba el celular, hecho que tenia totalmente preocupado a Carlisle, pero cuando el hombre ya iba salir para buscarla en su apartamento, la vio entrar al restaurante algo agitada.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Carlisle ayudándola a sentarse - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Llame al periódico y dijeron que habías salido desde la mañana- Le dijo el hombre mientras se concentraba en el estado de su novia, que estaba muy pálida, totalmente descompuesta, mientras un ligero sudor brilloso le cubría la frente.

-Estaba haciendo algunas vueltas, nada importante, pero si me quito mucho tiempo- Le explico austeramente la joven –Lamento haberte hecho esperar-dijo sinceramente inclinándose para dejar un corto beso en los labios del hombre.

-¿Esta bien?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-Si solo estoy un poco cansada, fue un día pesado- Le dijo Bella algo nerviosa.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Claro- Le confirmo la joven posando sus manos sobre las de Carlisle, y viendo la preocupación latente en los ojos de su amor –Estoy bien, te lo aseguro, incluso hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan bien- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Esta noche te quedaras en mi casa?- Le pregunto Carlisle queriendo realmente creer en las palabras de la mujer.

-Claro, pero ¿Antes podemos pasar por mi casa? Realmente necesito mi computadora- Le pidió la joven mientras revisaba la carta para ordenar.

-¿Y que vueltas estabas haciendo?- Le pregunto el hombre curioso.

-La venta de una propiedad que tengo, pero me dijeron que antes de venderla tenía que hacerles algunas reparaciones, así que estuve intentando encontrar algún contratista- Le explico Bella cerrando la carta.

-¿Y donde queda esa propiedad?- Le pregunto Carlisle sin darle mucha importancia.

-En Queens- Respondió Bella, mientras pedía lo que iba a comer.

-¿Por qué tienes una propiedad en Queens?- Le pregunto el rubio extrañado.

-Quería construir un edificio residencial… pero esa zona es imposible, es demasiado peligrosa, por eso es que la quiero vender-Explico la joven sin darle importancia.

-Claro ¿Qué vas a pedir?- Le pregunto Carlisle sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, pero quiso dejar de un lado su paranoia, y poder disfrutar de la cena, sin preocupaciones.

La cena paso sin ninguna otra novedad, el estado de Bella mejoro notablemente estaba más rozagante, y en menos de una hora estaba compuesta otra vez. Después de la cena se dirigieron al apartamento de ella, para recoger lo que hacia falta. Cuando Carlisle salía del baño noto la puerta del final de pasillo, la que siempre estaba cerrada, con curiosidad intento nuevamente abrirla, pero no pudo conseguirlo.

-¿Bella que hay en esta habitación? ¿Por qué siempre esta cerrada?- Le pregunto el rubio sin poder contener más su curiosidad.

-En ese lugar guardo lo que ya no utilizo, cuando me mude tenia muchas cosas que no iban con este lugar, pero no quería deshacerme de ellas, así que las comencé a guardar allí- Le explico Bella desde su habitación.

-¿Y por que siempre esta cerrado?- Le cuestiono Carlisle algo confuso.

-Es por que hay tantas cosas que ya no abre, se bloqueo- Le dijo Bella sin darle mucho importancia -¿Carlisle me pasas mi bolso?- le pidió la joven, mientras el rubio volvía a la sala, tomo el bolso sin darse cuenta que estaba al revés y cuando lo levanto todo se cayó al suelo, la joven a escuchar entro a la sala, pero Bella solo pudo ver las manos de Carlisle que sostenían una cajetilla de cigarrillos casi vacía.

-¿Fumas?- Le cuestiono Carlisle muy molesto.

-Lo… estoy intentando dejar- Le dijo rápidamente la joven muy nerviosa viendo la cajetilla.

-Esto te hace mucho daño… ¿Llevamos un mes juntos? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?- Le pregunto sentándose en el espaldar del sofá.

-No es tan grave- le intento decir Bella.

-No, enserio ¿Cómo lo ocultaste? Jamás hueles a cigarrillo ni siquiera tu apartamento- Le dijo el hombre contrariado, si no hubiera encontrado la cajetilla jamás lo hubiera descubierto.

-Hace meses no fumaba, pero hoy recaí, lo siento- Le confeso Bella acercándose para que el hombre la abrazara, mientras tomaba la cajetilla en sus manos.

-Además esta marca es horrible- Le aseguro Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le cuestiono Bella sorprendida.

-Cuando me separe de Esme, comencé a fumar como loco, era eso o el alcohol, pero llevo dos años sin hacerlo, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, esto te hace mucho daño- Le dijo Carlisle abrazándola, pero unos minutos después la joven se libero de los brazos.

-Voy a ir a botar esto, y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Bella dándole un beso; el hombre solo asintió y la joven llego hasta la cocina, donde abrió la caneca pero antes de lanzarla al interior de cesta, miró la cajetilla por unos minutos, girándola hasta ver la mancha de sangre que tenia en la parte posterior, y suspiro aliviada de que Carlisle no la hubiera visto, y finalmente la lanzo y cerrando la caneca.

Después de eso, los dos partieron hacia el apartamento de Carlisle que no quedaba lejos de allí, Bella siempre prefería quedarse allí, por que era más grande que el ella. Habían pasado la noche completa amándose, hasta bien entrada la madrugada, decidieron dormí un poco para recuperar algo de sueño. Pero desgraciadamente la tranquilidad no iba durar mucho, varios golpes en la puerta despertaron a Bella de su sueño.

-Carlisle despiértate alguien esta tocando- Le dijo Bella aun adormilada, mientras se sentaba en la cama –Carlisle despiértate- le volvió a decir la joven mientras salía de la cama, y se ponía la bata para abrir la puerta, mientras el rubio intentaba levantarse. Bella abrió la puerta y vio a una joven pequeña de cabello corto y ojos azules, con varias lágrimas secas en su rostro, ojos rojos y una enorme maleta tras su espalda.

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto la pequeña joven confusa.

-¿Alice?- Pregunto Carlisle caminando hasta la entrada, cerrando su bata con un nudo simple.

-¿Papá quien es ella?- Le pregunto Alice totalmente confundida.

-Ella es Bella mi novia, ¿Tu que haces aquí a estas horas?- Le pregunto Carlisle preocupado, y pudiendo sentir la incomodidad de Bella.

-Tienes una novia ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?- le pregunto Alice dejando caer la maleta al suelo.

-No voy a tener esta conversación en la entrada, sigue- Le dijo Carlisle mientras levantaba la maleta del suelo y cerraba la puerta.

-Voy a vestirme- Les dijo Bella para dejarlos solos.

-Tienes una novia, y vives con ella-Susurro Alice algo desilusionada.

-Alice, esto era cuestión de tiempo, quiero volver a empezar; tu madre y yo terminamos hace más de cinco años, quiero volver hacer feliz ¿Eso es tan malo?- le cuestiono Carlisle sabiendo que esa no había sido la mejor forma de que su hija se enterara de la existencia de Bella.

-Pero vives con ella… ¿No crees que merecía saber esto?- Le dijo Alice dolida sentándose en el comedor siendo imitada por el medico.

-Tienes razón, solo que no sabia como decirles… Pero te juro que jamás quise que pensaras que te estaba sacando de mi vida, Bella sabe perfectamente que tengo tres hijos, y que estuve casado y que ustedes son parte de mi vida, solo que… quería tener un poco más de tiempo- Le explico Carlisle esperando que su hija comprendiera sus razones.

-Es muy linda… y joven… solo que jamás imagine verte con alguien que no fuera mamá- Le dijo Alice bajando la mirada.

-Por mucho tiempo tampoco me imagine con nadie más, pero dale una oportunidad, te va agradar, es una mujer increíble- Le aseguro Carlisle esperanzado.

-Si eres feliz ¿Quién soy yo para arrebatártelo? Sabes que estoy de tu lado- Le dijo Alice abrazando a su padre.

-Gracias- Le susurro el rubio rompiendo el abrazo –Ahora explícame que estas haciendo aquí, y no es que me moleste sabes que adoro tenerte aquí, pero estas no son horas- Le dijo el hombre preocupado.

-Discutí con mi mamá, y me fui de la casa- Le simplifico Alice sintiendo como nuevamente las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué discutiste con tu madre?- le pregunto Carlisle extrañado, pero Alice se quedo callada y se mordía el labio-Alice ¿Qué paso?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Me descubrió haciéndolo con Jasper - Le dijo Alice sutilmente. Carlisle comprendiendo totalmente el sentido de sus palabras, se levanto de la silla y llego a la habitación donde Bella ya estaba vestida.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Mi hija, mi niña… estaba teniendo relaciones con su novio- le dijo Carlisle estupefacto.

-¿Y que haces aquí? Ella te necesita, eres su padre, debes apoyarla y cerciorarte que ella haga las cosas con responsabilidad- Le dijo Bella acercándose a su novio.

-No puedo hacer esto solo, necesito que me ayudes- Le pidió Carlisle tomándola de las manos mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

-Claro- Le dijo Bella saliendo los dos juntos de la habitación, mientras Alice con los ojos rojos y unas nuevas lagrimas en su rostro los veía.

-Estas desilusionado de mi ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Alice intentando controlarse. Carlisle miro a Bella; respiro hondo y camino hasta donde se encontraba su pequeña hija, y la tomo de las manos con dulzura mientras su otra mano pasaba por el cabello como cuando era una niña de cinco años y había hecho alguna travesura y el medico intentaba consolarla después del regaño de Esme.

-Jamás estaría desilusionado de ti, no importa lo que hagas, siempre vas hacer mi bailarina- Le aseguro Carlisle con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Solo hay una cosa que necesito saber –Le dijo Carlisle levantando el rostro de la pequeña -¿Fuiste responsable? ¿Te cuidaste?- le pregunto, el rubio jamás pensó que esas palabras fueran tan difíciles de decir, Alice aun seguía siendo su niña, aunque físicamente ya fuera una mujer, todavía la veía cono aquella niña de cinco años.

-Claro- Le aseguro Alice más tranquila controlando más la respiración y las lagrimas.

-¿Qué paso después de que mamá los descubrió?- Le pregunto Carlisle queriendo saberlo todo.

-Hecho a Jasper, y comenzó a gritarme que yo era igualita a ti, que era una cualquiera como mi padre, que estaba avergonzada de tener una hija como yo, que se ofrecía a cualquiera, y entonces yo le dije que era una hipócrita por que a mi edad ella estaba embarazada de Edward…- Le conto Alice atropellándose con sus propias palabras para intentar controlar sus lagrimas –Y entonces me grito que Edward había sido una bendición, y que yo solo había sido un accidente… un desastroso accidente… Y que se arrepentía de haberme tenido- le termino de contar la pequeña entre lagrimas –Así que me fui- concluyo, mientras Carlisle la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tu no eres un accidente, eres la alegría de mi vida, mi pequeña…- Le aseguro Carlisle muy molesto por las hirientes palabras de Esme – Y estoy seguro de que tu mamá opina igual, solo esta asustada… Nuestra nenita ha crecido y a veces nos cuesta acostumbrarnos a la idea…- le intento decir el rubio.

-No la intentes justificar, es obvio que ella siempre ha querido a Edward más que a Emmett o a mí, pero jamás creí que ella pensara así de mí- Le dijo Alice aun dolida.

-No mi amor, tu mamá te ama, los ama igual a todos- Le aseguro Carlisle aunque sabia de sobra que Esme siempre había querido más a Edward.

-Claro- Susurro Alice nada convencida –Entonces vine aquí; no te incomoda que me quede ¿verdad?- Le pregunto algo insegura.

-Claro que no, esta también es tu casa, y me encantaría tenerte aquí- Le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa –Podemos pasar la mañana juntos, y mientras en la tarde voy al hospital, tu puedes acompañar a Bella ¿Te parece?- le pregunto el hombre.

-¿No te molesta que te acompañe en la tarde?- Le pregunto Alice incomoda a Bella.

-Para nada, podíamos ir al salón de belleza, y después podrías acompañarme a un desfile que tengo esta noche ¿Te gustaría?- le pregunto Bella con una sonrisa tímida, se había sentido algo incomoda con toda la situación como fuera de lugar, pero ver a Carlisle confortar a su hija… había sido hermoso.

-Me encantaría- Le dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Ve a tu cuarto y acomódate, intenta dormir un poco ¿vale?- Le dijo Carlisle mientras la pequeña mujer, tomaba la maleta y se iba a su habitación, después que Alice cerrara la puerta Bella se giro para ver a su novio.

-Tu no tienes que ir al hospital esta tarde- le recordó Bella ya que el la iba acompañar al desfile.

-Voy ir hablar con Esme, es inaceptable que trate a la niña así, no se lo voy a permitir- Le aseguro Carlisle muy enojado, mientras Bella lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en el cuello.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Ya ha aparecido la dulce Alice, y definitivamente Bella esta ocultando algo grave ¿En que terminara todo esto?. **

**Próximo Cap "Verdades"**

**Gracias a Eliann****a, Saaphiiree, Maxy Oneill, Ginny3001 p****or siempre acompañarme… Gracias!!!**

**¡¡¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!!!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Verdades

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 5: Verdades… **

Después de que los tres almorzaron en un restaurante, se separaron y Bella y Alice fueron al salón de belleza para arreglarse, y finalmente fueron al apartamento de Bella para decidir que ponerse.

-Tu apartamento es hermoso- Le dijo Alice mientras las dos entraba, y Bella recogía el periódico del suelo.

-Gracias- Le dijo Bella cerrando la puerta –Si quieres puedes ir a mi closet y ver si algo te gusta- le ofreció la joven con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- Le pregunto Alice esperanzada.

-Claro, la primera puerta- Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el bolso sobre la mesa y miraba rápidamente el periódico.

-¿Buscas alguna noticia?- Le pregunto Alice viéndola.

-No, es que hoy no lo había leído, y quería saber de que me había perdido hoy- Le explico Bella cerrando el periódico y caminando con Alice hasta su habitación. Cuando entraron inmediatamente Alice salto al closet de la mujer y comenzó a revisar la ropa, mientras Bella encendía la tv y ponía el noticiero.

-Tienes ropa realmente hermosa aquí- Le dijo Alice fascinada.

-Gracias- Le volvió a decir Bella mientras subía el volumen para escuchar las noticias.

-"_Esos_ _fueron los indicadores económicos para el día de hoy_"-Dijo la presentadora –"_Ahora en las noticias locales fue encontrado el cuerpo de uno de los lideres pandilleros conocido como Riley, la policía dictamino que fue suicidio, también fue encontrado el cuerpo de su hermana Bree decapitada, este es el segundo decapitado en menos de un mes, atribuido a los conflictos entre padillas. Ahora démosles paso a los deportes_"- Bella inmediatamente apago la televisión y se acerco a Alice.

-Que horror… esta ciudad cada vez es más peligrosa- Le dijo Alice estupefacta por la noticia.

-Muy triste- Dijo Bella sin realmente sentir nada- ¿has visto algo que te guste?- le pregunto Bella ignorando el tema.

Mientras lejos de allí en New Jersey, Carlisle se estacionaba en frente de su casa, y se baja del auto. Aun estaba muy enojado, pero sabía que tenia que tranquilizarse, iba para conversar no para discutir. Esme desde la ventana de la sala lo vio y salió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Esme a la defensiva.

-Sabes a que vengo, Alice me lo conto todo- Le dijo Carlisle intentando controlarse, pero su ex lo hacia muy difícil.

-Debes estar feliz, digna hija tuya- Le dijo Esme parándose en la entrada poniendo sus manos a cada loado de su cintura.

-No voy hablar contigo en la calle, no todo el mundo tiene por que enterarse de lo buena madre que eres- le dijo Carlisle caminando hasta quedar frente a ella, la mujer se corrió a un lado y lo dejo pasar cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a decirme?- Le pregunto Esme mientras los dos llegaban a la sala.

-¿En que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste esas cosas tan horribles a tu hija?- le pregunto Carlisle con ironía sentándose.

-Tu no los vistes… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Aplaudir?- le cuestiono Esme muy molesta.

-No, pero la hubieras apoyado, ya lo hizo, ¿Qué se podía hacer?- Le pregunto Carlisle intentado modular el tono de su voz.

-Yo no voy a permitir que mi hija se vuelva una cualquiera- Se defendió Esme.

-Esme… ella lo ama, y si acostarse con alguien por que lo amas es de cualquiera, pues tu no eres ejemplo, por que si no recuerdas a su edad tu estabas embarazada- Le recordó Carlisle subiendo el tono de su voz.

-Tienes razón, pero yo no quiero que Alice cometa mis mismos errores, casarse con un hombre por que metió la patas- Le dijo Esme, dejando en shock a Carlisle.

-¿Por eso te casaste conmigo? ¿Por qué te embarace?- Le pregunto Carlisle totalmente dolido.

-Carlisle, no nos engañemos, sabes que esa fue la razón, si no hubiera quedado embarazada jamás hubiéramos terminado juntos… míranos al final, no pudimos mantenernos juntos… no quiero que Alice le pase lo mismo- Le explico Esme sabiendo la dureza de sus palabras.

-Yo realmente te amaba… por eso me case contigo… no por el embarazo- Le dijo Carlisle aun estupefacto.

-Carlisle… bien sabes que Edward fue por amor… pero Emmett y Alice fue algo que paso… la consecuencia natural de estar casados, pero bien sabes que antes de que pasara lo de Tanya, tu y yo éramos unos desconocidos… odiaba que me tocaras, pero estaba a tu lado por que eso era lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer- Le confeso Esme sentándose frente a su ex esposo.

-Dios… no puedo creerlo, que ahora después de todos estos años, me de cuenta lo equivocado que estaba contigo- le dijo Carlisle levantándose intentando tragarse la rabia que estaba experimentando- Alice va vivir conmigo, ya que para ti mi hija fue una "_consecuencia natural del matrimonio"_, y si Emmett también te molesta, también puedo llevarlo a vivir conmigo, para que nada de mi te moleste- le dijo el hombre resentido.

-Yo no quiero decir eso, amo a mis hijos… pero… no quiero que comentan mis errores- Se intento defender Esme, pero ya era demasiado tarde sus palabras ya no podían hacer más daño.

-Ellos no cometerán tus errores, cometerán los suyos, y ahí va estar su papá para apoyarlos a diferencia tuya- Le aseguro Carlisle, fue en ese instante cuando el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar, el hombre de mala gana contesto –Aló-

-Papi, Bella y yo vamos a ir al desfile, así que me pidió que te preguntara si nos encontramos en tu apartamento o en el de ella- Le dijo Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Dónde a ustedes les quede mejor-Le dijo Carlisle calmándose al escuchar la voz de su hija.

-Te voy a pasar a Bella- Le dijo Alice y unos segundos después Bella tenia el teléfono.

-Hola amor- le saludo Bella.

-Hola cariño- le dijo Carlisle sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su ex.

-Yo pienso que mejor nos encontremos en mi apartamento, no tengo llaves del tuyo, y cualquier cosa, hay habitación de huéspedes Alice podría quedarse allí ¿Qué piensas?- Le pregunto Bella sintiendo el tono frio que su novio.

-Me parece una gran idea- le dijo secamente el hombre.

-¿Todo esta bien?- le pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Esta noche hablamos ¿te parece?- Le pregunto Carlisle.

-Como quieras- Le dijo Bella- Hablamos esta noche- Le dijo la mujer terminando la llama.

-¿Con quien hablabas?- le pregunto Esme.

-Con Alice… y mi novia- Le dijo Carlisle no queriendo ocultar más ese hecho de su vida.

-¿Tienes novia?- le cuestiono Esme.

-Si ¿Cómo te parece?- Le pregunto Carlisle sarcásticamente.

-¿Es broma?- Le pregunto Esme sorprendida.

-No, hace algún tiempo estoy saliendo con alguien- Le dijo Carlisle muy serio -¿Pero y a ti que te importa? Si finalmente jamás me quisiste a tu lado- Le dijo inmediatamente el hombre herido.

-No he dicho que me importe, solo me causa curiosidad la clase de tonta que se pudo fijar en ti- Le dijo Esme con la intención de herir más a Carlisle.

-Ya no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo… no voy a perder más mi tiempo contigo, cuando tengo en casa dos maravillosas mujeres que me esperan- Le dijo Carlisle para finalizar la discusión, en ese momento entro Emmett muy alegre a la casa.

-¿Papá que haces aquí?- Le pregunto Emmett ingenuo a la situación.

-Es que Alice decidió adelantar su estadía en mi casa para estas vacaciones, y te estaba esperando para saber si tu querías unirte – Le dijo Carlisle para protegerlo, como siempre lo había hecho a sus hijos de la verdad.

-No se papá, es que Rosalie va ir con su abuela en dos semanas y yo realmente quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella- Le dijo Emmett algo intimidado no quería que su padre pensara que no quería pasar tiempo con el.

-No te preocupes hijo, yo entiendo, sabes que mi casa es la tuya, no tengo problema que cuando tu novia haya viajado nos acompañes, además quiero que conozcas a mi novia- Le dijo Carlisle viendo la cara de sorpresa de Esme.

-¿Tienes novia?- Le pregunto Emmett sorprendido pero feliz, el siempre había sabido que sus padres les iba mejor separados, por lo menos cuando su padre se había marchado las discusiones habían terminado, y ahora todos eran más felices, bueno todos menos Edward, que siempre se había culpado por la separación, aunque no entendía por que, su hermano jamás le había explicado que paso la noche en que su padre se fue definitivamente.

-Si, y quiero que la conozcas- Afirmo Carlisle forzando una sonrisa- Te llamo esta semana para que nos veamos ¿Te parece?- Le pregunto el rubio.

-Claro papá- Le dijo el muchacho con felicidad.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, es muy tarde- Le dijo Carlisle dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Emmett e ignorando totalmente a Esme, que nuevamente lo vio partir llena de dolor, rabia y mucha frustración, la mujer realmente no sentía lo que había dicho… pero aun no había superado el dolor del divorcio y eso la estaba marchitando por dentro, sentía que cuando solo estaba Edward habían sido felices… y aunque no quisiera culpaba a sus otros hijos por la fragmentación de su matrimonio especialmente a Alice, pero tal vez jamás lo aceptaría, ella se conformaba con dejar salir el veneno de vez en cuando aunque fuera la peor manera de hacerlo.

El regreso a New York fue lento, no tenia afán, quería pensar en las palabras de Esme, anquen lo herían de forma desgarradora, el jamás hubiera imaginado, que ella hubiera vistos sus años juntos como una "_consecuencia natural_" por que si de algo había estado seguro Carlisle es que los años antes de que todo acabara habían sido felices, realmente había sentido la felicidad, pero ahora todo parecía un espejismo, tal vez había dado más significado a su pasado del que tenia, lo había hecho más alegre de lo que realmente era, ¿Pero si no hubiera hecho eso como hubiera sobrevivido los años que no había tenido a Bella en su vida? Y se sorprendió que su nueva novia hubiera entrado en sus pensamientos, ella se estaba convirtiendo en lo más importante de su vida, esa sonrisa, esa piel, ella ahora era la felicidad, y ya no tenia miedo, quería dar todo de si, para que la relación realmente funcionara.

No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo se había demorado, pero ya eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche, a la hora en la que estuvo en el apartamento de Bella, toco el timbre una sola vez temiendo que ya estuviera dormida. Pero inmediatamente escucho el ruido y la puerta abrirse.

-Amor- Le susurro Bella lanzándose a los brazos de Carlisle-Estaba muy preocupada, te llame a tu celular pero estaba apagado ¿Todo esta bien?- Le pregunto soltándose.

-Se descargo… no quería preocuparte ¿Y Alice?- Le pregunto el rubio entrando al apartamento.

-Esta dormida, hoy fue un día muy largo para ella… pero es adorable, tu hija es increíble- le aseguro Bella con una sonrisa.

-Lo se- le aseguro el hombre mientras caminaban a la recamara y se sentaban en la cama.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu ex?- Le pregunto Bella bajando la mirada.

-Mal, no define lo terrible que me fue- Le aseguro Carlisle abrazando a Bella.

-Como lo siento- le aseguro la joven abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Me dijo que solo se caso conmigo por que la embarace… perdí 20 años junto a ella-Le aseguro Carlisle dolido.

-No se que decir- Acepto Bella muy dolida.

-¿Por qué estas conmigo?- Le pregunto Carlisle levantando el rostro.

-Por que eres un ser maravilloso, tal vez te parezca apresurado… pero… de verdad siento que te amo… jamás en mi vida, había sentido lo que ahora siento por ti, estaría dispuesta a morir por ti… y créeme que no lo digo a la ligera- Le aseguro Bella con un brillo sombrío en sus ojos.

-Yo también siento que te amo- Le confeso Carlisle con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a besarla.

-Carlisle tu hija esta en la otra habitación- Le dijo Bella mientras le quitaba la chaqueta.

-Seremos silenciosos, además como si no supiera lo que hacen las parejas- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras los dos se dejaban llevar por una nueva clase de pasión, una pasión totalmente contaminada por el amor, descubriendo así una nueva forma de amarse.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**¿Qué es lo que tanto causa dolor en la vida de Esme? ¿Dejara que Carlisle sea feliz?. **

**Próximo Cap "Crimenes"**

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme… Gracias!!!**

**¡¡¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!!!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Crimenes

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 6: Crímenes… **

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Alice se había ido a vivir con su padre y en ese corto tiempo ella y Bella se habían unido mucho, prácticamente eran inseparables, se habían vuelto en la compañía perfecta, y desde entonces Alice se había negado hablar con Esme, por más que Carlisle le hubiera insistido, la niña se negaba, aunque se alegraba de la relación que había establecido con su novia, y aunque aun estuviera muy enojado con Esme por todo lo que le había dicho, sabia que no era justo para su pequeña bailarina estar distanciada, por que aunque le doliera aceptarlo su ex siempre había sido una buena madre, bueno hasta ese momento. Ese día y después de pensarlo mucho Carlisle por fin había organizado una cena para que Emmett conociera a Bella y es que después de ver lo maravillosa que se había portado con su hija el medico sabia que era lo correcto por supuesto también estaría la novia de su hijo y Jasper el novio de Alice.

Ya todos se encontraban en el restaurante, menos Bella, que aun no llegaba y tenia el celular apagado, por lo que Carlisle se estaba comenzando a desesperar, ya que su novia era la que había puesto la hora y el lugar, y en el periódico no daba razón de ella, y el medico se preocupaba más.

-Deberíamos ir pidiendo- Sugirió Alice viendo como su padre cerraba el celular, intentando calmar un poco la extraña tensión que se había instalado en el restaurante.

-Es una buena idea- Dijo Carlisle algo preocupado, pero en ese instante, Bella entro al restaurante y se acerco a la mesa muy apurada sabiendo lo tarde que era.

-Lamento la tardanza el trafico estaba espantoso- Dijo Bella dándole un corto beso a Carlisle y sentándose a su lado, cuando el rubio la miro, vio que otra vez estaba algo descolocada, muy pálida y los ojos vidriosos como si hubiera estado trasbocando.

-¿Esta bien? ¿Por qué tardaste?- Le pregunto Carlisle tomando la mano de la joven que estaba fría y algo húmeda, la joven tomo unos cuantos respiros antes de responder para recuperar el aire, ya que había estado corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

-Estaba solucionando unos inconvenientes… nada importante, pero ahora no hay que hablar de mi- Dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa cambiando el tema – Tu debes ser Emmett ¿verdad?- le dijo señalando al joven alto y musculoso.

-Si, así que tu eres la novia de mi padre- Dijo el joven analizándola –Pues que buen gusto tiene mi padre, eres muy hermosa- dijo después de unos minutos con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias- Dijo Bella algo avergonzada –Y tu debes ser Rosalie- Dijo señalando a la rubia, que la miro muy seriamente, y solo asintió –Y finalmente debes ser el famoso Jasper, Alice no deja de hablar de ti- Le dijo la mujer, iniciando la conversación.

-Pienso igual, Alice no deja de hablar de ti, y tu maravilloso guardarropa- Le dijo Jasper causando risas a todos, hasta que un hombre se acerco a la mesa.

-¿Dr. Cullen?- Pregunto el hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos claros sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

-No puedo creerlo pero si es Mike Newton- Dijo Carlisle levantándose de la silla ya abrazando al hombre.

-Dr., usted sigue igual, no ha cambiado nada en estos años- Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa -¿Aun dicta clases?- le pregunto aun sorprendido.

-No, hace poco más de cinco años que lo deje- Le dijo Carlisle con cierta añoranza.

-Por que lo dejo Dr., usted fue el mejor profesor que tuve en toda mi carrera, - Le aseguro el hombre muy feliz, fijándose por primera vez en las personas de la mesa.

-Gracias, pero esa época fue complicada quería dedicarme de lleno al hospital- Dijo rápidamente Carlisle para cambiar el tema –Pensé que estabas en Boston-

-Y lo estaba, pero me solicitaron que volviera New York para trabajar con el estado nuevamente, y hay que aceptarlo aquí pagan mejor que en Boston, así que hace un par de meses regrese- Le explico el hombre, cerrando los ojos, adaptando un gesto muy serio, como si algo le hubiera molestado.

-Nunca comprendí por que dejaste el puesto de asistente forense aquí en New York, era una gran oportunidad- Le cuestiono Carlisle.

-Dr., mi primer caso forense fue demasiado para mi, no estaba preparado para eso, es como cuando uno abre el primer cadáver y se desmaya, se supone que uno debe estar preparado para todo, pero hay cosas para las que nunca estamos preparados-le aseguro con la vista fija en la mesa -Dr., ha sido un placer encontrarlo, pero mi familia me espera, que bueno saludarlo- Le dijo el hombre recuperando su sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo- Le dijo el rubio viendo como el hombre se alejaba- ¿Que vamos a ordenar?-

La cena surgió sin más inconvenientes, pero Carlisle se había quedado muy preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su novia, aunque ahora estaba nuevamente compuesta incluso estaba algo más sonrojada de lo normal mientras llegaban al apartamento de ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras profesor?- Le pregunto la mujer entrado al apartamento muy seria.

-Lo deje después de que me separe de Esme- Le dijo Carlisle aun muy serio.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Bella sin comprender, aun muy seria por aquella revelación.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Le pregunto Carlisle bajando la mirada, mientras entraban a la habitación y se sentaban en la cama.

-Claro que quiero saberlo- Le aseguro Bella entre interesada y preocupada.

-¿Prometes no juzgarme?- Le pregunto Carlisle temeroso.

-Me estas asustando- Le dijo Bella muy seria.

-La mujer con la que le fui infiel a mi esposa, era mi alumna- Le dijo Carlisle incomodo, pero la joven sabia que eso no era todo así que espero en silencio –… Y la novia de mi hijo, al cual también le dictaba clases… así que imaginaras la situación tan incomoda, apenas termino el semestre deje la docencia- Le explico Carlisle sin subir la mirada.

-¿Por eso no te llevas bien con tu hijo?- Le pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

-No… Edward ni la quería, ella simplemente recurrió a mi por algo de cariño y respeto, al igual que yo recurrí a ella-Le explico Carlisle empezando a jugar con sus manos-Mi relación que Edward siempre fue muy complicada, el andaba en malos pasos y utilizaba la carrera y a Tanya para ocultar lo que realmente hacia- Le aseguro el hombre.

-¿Cuánto duraste con ella?- Le pregunto Bella acercándose al rubio.

-La verdad… físicamente solo fue una vez, pero supongo que duramos todo un semestre compenetrándonos sentimentalmente… ella realmente amaba a mi hijo, pero él la ignoraba y mi esposa me ignoraba… así que descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común-Se justifico Carlisle con tristeza.

-Pero nunca hubo una relación como tal ¿verdad?- Le dijo la joven tomando las manos del rubio.

-No, ya que el día que decidimos pasar las cosas a otro nivel… ese día Esme nos descubrió… en los seis años que había dictado clases jamás había ido buscarme a la universidad… pero ese día precisamente lo hizo… ese día todo se fue al demonio- Le aseguro el hombre triste.

-¿Por qué te fue a buscar?- Le pregunto la castaña sin entender.

-No importa…- Aseguro seriamente no queriendo recordar todo el dolor de esa noche -El hecho es que esa noche aunque ella tenia todas las razones para dejarme, yo fui el que encontró mejores razones para irme… y me fui para no regresar… por que aunque yo me había equivocado… ella no era inocente… pero el que cargó con la culpa fui yo- Le dijo Carlisle con un tono irónico, recordando que el fue el que le dijo a sus hijos que los dejaba por que ya no amaba a su madre, aunque en ese momento era una mentira, pero toda la verdad los hubiera destruido, y después de un corto silencio el hombre levanto la vista –Ya puedes juzgarme-

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Le cuestiono Bella con los ojos llenos de amor –No puedo juzgarte por cosas que pasaron antes de que me conocieras… además todos hemos cometido algún crimen… pero eso no nos hace culpables- Le aseguro la joven.

-Pero tampoco nos hace inocentes- Le dijo Carlisle acercándose más a la mujer.

-Pues eres un hombre muy afortunado por que en este momento, no me siento nada inocente- le dijo Bella rosando sus labios con lo de Carlisle mientras este la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía más hacia el.

-Pues debo ser el hombre más afortunado teniendo una mujer como tu en mi vida… gracias por no juzgarme ¿Cómo podre pagártelo?- Le dijo el hombre muy cerca del oído mientras lo rosaba con su boca.

-Cuando me equivoque no me juzgues… Promételo y seré feliz- Le pidió Bella muy seria.

-Lo juro- Le dijo Carlisle recostándose en la cama con la joven entre sus brazos sin parar de besarla, mientras giraban el brazo se Carlisle se apoyo sobre el control remoto prendiendo la televisión en el canal de las noticias, asustándolos a los dos que se separaron, mientras se reían.

-Voy a quitarme los zapatos- Le dijo Bella levantándose mientras el rubio se sentaba en la cama.

-Tu amas el canal de las noticias- Le dijo Carlisle bajando un poco el volumen.

-Siempre es bueno estar informada- Le aseguro Bella mientras abría las hebillas de sus zapatos; por su parte Carlisle sacaba el celular y marcaba el numero -¿A quien llamas?- pregunto.

-A mi hija ¿Cuánto duraba esa película?- Se pregunto Carlisle mientras sonaba el timbre –Alice apenas salgan del cine llámame… ¡¡por favor!!- dijo dejando el mensaje, algo triste -¿Crees que me engañaron y no están en el cine?- Le pregunto el hombre atormentado.

-No creo- Le aseguro Bella quedando congelada con la vista en la pantalla –Sube el volumen- Le pido la joven.

-"_En horas de la noche fue realizado por un policía local el macabro hallazgo de una mujer drogadicta conocida como Victoria, con el cuerpo decapitado de su hijo de cuatro años. Este aterrador hecho se ha adjudicado a la cruel batalla que se están librando en la calles de New York entre las pandillas. Hay que recordar que este no es el primer decapitado, el mes pasado fue encontrado el cuerpo de Irina, la esposa de el líder pandillero Lauren, el segundo fue la hermana de otro líder pandillero, con esto suman tres decapitados, y dos muertes a causa de esto. La policía aun no ha dado ninguna declaración oficial, pero los estaremos informando_"- Dijo la conductora, mientras Bella salía corriendo al baño cerrando la puerta, mientras se inclinaba en la cisterna y comenzaba a vomitar, atacándose a llorar.

-¿Bella estas bien?- Le pregunto Carlisle preocupado en la puerta.

-Si- Susurro Bella levantándose del suelo y soltando la cisterna, mientras abría la llave del lavamanos y se mojaba el rostro, en ese instante Carlisle abrió la puerta y entro.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

-No se… me sentí mal de repente- Le dijo Bella cerrando los ojos intentado controlarse.

-¿Segura que es eso?- Le pregunto Carlisle analítico.

-¿Qué más puede ser?- Le pregunto Bella recuperando el ritmo de su respiración.

-Dímelo tú- Le sugirió Carlisle muy serio, la joven se giro para encalarlo sintiéndose aun algo mal.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto Bella recostándose en el lavabo.

-Tu te estas cuidando ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Carlisle muy serio y algo asustado.

-Carlisle sácalo de tu mente… no estoy embarazada, simplemente algo me cayó mal… eso no es raro- Le dijo inmediatamente Bella recuperando el aire, y normalizando su respiración.

-¿Segura?- Le pregunto Carlisle posando sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de la joven.

-Aunque eh de confesar que me encantaría tener hijos contigo, pienso que este no es el momento, creo que aun nos estamos ajustando-Le aseguro la joven tranquilizándolo.

-Tu no me ocultarías algo así ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Carlisle apoyando su frente con la de Bella.

-Por supuesto que no- Le aseguro Bella cerrando los ojos.

-No serias capaz de ocultarme cosas importantes de tu vida ¿verdad?- Le volvió a preguntar Carlisle acariciando el rostro de Bella sin separarse.

-Todos tenemos secretos… pero si haces meritos te hare cómplice de ellos- Le aseguro la castaña separándose de su novio –¿Ese no es tu celular?- le pregunto escuchando un ruido.

-Seguramente es Alice- le dijo Carlisle alejándose para contestar, mientras Bella se giraba para mirarse en el espejo… "_ya era demasiado tarde para ella"_, pensó con tristeza, queriendo olvidar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Carlisle.

Mientras en el celular de Bella llegaba un mensaje, la mujer tomo el aparato para ver lo que le había llegado.

"_Misión cumplida 0 sospecha_", Bella suspiro eh inmediatamente borro el mensaje, intentado controlar su agitado corazón.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Definitivamente Bella esta metida en algo muy serio… ¿Sera capaz de sacrificar su amor? ¿Qué es lo que oculta Carlisle? **

**Próximo Cap "Hogar Dulce Hogar"**

**Espero que recen mucho y también descansen!!!**

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme… Gracias!!! **

**¡¡¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!!!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Hogar, Dulce Hogar

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 7: Hogar Dulce Hogar…**

Esme se encontraba algo inquieta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la enorme puerta del recibidor en el aeropuerto JFK, estaba entre contenta y algo agobiada, aun las palabras de su ultima discusión con Carlisle retumbaban en su cabeza como un fuerte dolor en toda ella, mientras se llevaba dos pastillas a su boca ya que ese día no permitiría que los malos recuerdos se apoderaran aquel momento, que era un instante de felicidad, después de tantos meses volvería ver a su pequeño, y eso era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Aunque aun no se hablaba con Alice, y por muchas veces que Emmett le había preguntado la razón ella se había negado a contarle la historia, en el fondo se avergonzaba de su comportamiento, pero a veces sencillamente no pensaba en el daño que podría causar sus palabras a los seres que más amaba, pero sencillamente en ciertas ocasiones no podía controlar su rabia y la frustración que sentía… Todos siempre pensaban que a Esme no le había afectado el divorcio, que incluso se había sentido aliviada, pero eso era un simple fachada que había mantenido la mujer, en el fondo ella amaba más que a nada a su ex esposo y a sus hijos, pero nadie la comprendía realmente, nadie a excepción de Edward que siempre había estado de su lado, incluso sabiendo lo mucho que quería a Carlisle siempre había estado con ella, no como Emmett y Alice, que siempre estaban de parte del medico, olvidando que ella también había perdido a su familia, solamente para protegerla.

La mujer agito fuertemente la cabeza para sacar todos aquellos pensamientos sintiendo un efecto calmante, y fue allí que vio como su hijo agitaba la mano para que lo viera, un hombre alto de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes caminaba alegremente, cuando se encontró a escasos centímetros de Esme soltó la maleta y la abrazo levantándola del suelo.

-No sabes cuando te extrañe- le aseguro Edward muy emocionado.

-Yo también hijo… Sin ti aquí esto es una locura- le confeso Esme dulcemente mientras el hombre la dejaba nuevamente el suelo.

-¿Por qué ni Alice ni Emmett vinieron?- Le pregunto Edward sorprendido, ya que siempre que viajaba, estaban sus hermanos para darle la bienvenida incluso en algunas ocasiones también estaba su padre.

-Emmett, no se despega de la novia… y Alice se fue de la casa… discutimos horrible… le dije cosas horribles…- Le dijo Esme mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos –Yo realmente no quería decir esas horribles cosas… pero no se por que lo hice…- le dijo mientras Edward la abrazaba con ternura.

-Mamá no te preocupes… Alice no es rencorosa y apuesto que con la fiesta de cumpleaños ni se acordara que discutió contigo- Le dijo el joven intentado tranquilizarla, la mujer se separo unos centímetros.

-¿Cuál fiesta de cumpleaños?- le pregunto Esme confusa.

-Emmett me conto que Carlisle le esta organizando una fiesta sorpresa- le explico el joven.

-Claro y tu padre no me va invitar… seguramente por que llevara a la mujerzuela que se consiguió- Dijo Esme llena de rabia.

-¿Mujerzuela?- Le pregunto Edward sin comprender.

-Tu padre tiene novia, y según Emmett tiene tu edad, tal vez menos… pero de que me sorprende si siempre hemos conocido el gusto de Carlisle por las jovencitas-Le dijo la mujer sin poder controlar nuevamente sus palabras, simplemente salían de su boca sin poderlas detener.

-Bueno era de esperarse que algún día él volviera a salir con alguien… - le dijo pausadamente el joven -¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto aunque sabia de sobra la respuesta.

-¿Cómo debería de sentirme?- le cuestiono la mujer bajando la mirada al suelo –No puedo creer que este con alguien que no sea yo- Le confeso Esme adolorida.

-Eso imagine…- Le susurro Edward abrazándola nuevamente intentado ocultar la culpa que sentía por que el sabia que en el fondo todo era su culpa –Por que no vamos para la casa… allí hablaremos con más calma- le sugirió el hombre, la mujer se limito asentir y salieron del aeropuerto.

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje en carro por fin llegaron a la casa, estacionando el auto, Esme entro a la casa seguida de Edward y su maleta, descargándola en la sala mientras se sentaba.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- Le pregunto Esme aun triste.

-No te preocupes comí algo antes del viaje- Le aseguro Edward sin perder el tono preocupado por su madre, mientras le indicaba con la mano que se sentara a su lado, la mujer calladamente lo hizo.

-La verdad no se si en este momento quiero hablar- Le dijo insegura Esme.

-Siempre has hablado conmigo… incluso cuando no querías- le recordó el hombre con dulzura, pero la mujer no dijo nada – Mamá… háblame, siempre ha sido sincera conmigo…Siempre nos hemos dicho la verdad, soy tu cómplice- Le aseguro.

-Lo se, eres maravilloso… siempre ha sido maravilloso conmigo –Le dijo la pelirroja en un intento de sonrisa que jamás llego a los ojos.

-Eres insoportablemente considerada conmigo… sabes de antemano que no lo merezco- le dijo triste.

-No otra vez… por favor- Le pidió la mujer sabiendo el camino que iba a tomar la conversación.

-Mamá yo soy el único y verdadero culpable de la separación… lo se… aunque lo niegues- Le aseguro Edward bajando la mirada.

-Tú no eres culpable de nada… tu padre y yo no separamos por Tanya- Le recordó Esme con cierto dolor.

-Eso seria perfectamente creíble si tu lo hubieras dejado… pero el fue el que nos dejo… así que no intentes tratarme como un idiota- Le pidió Edward, pero Esme se levanto de la silla.

-¿Por qué no me crees?- Le pregunto algo molesta la pelirroja y desesperada.

-Por que siempre que lo veo… veo la rabia en sus ojos… lo se… lo siento- Le dijo el hombre algo abatido, con cierta desesperación.

-Escúchame…- Le pidió la mujer muy seria – Si Carlisle me dejo, fue mi total y completa culpa…no solo fue una cosa fueron muchas… pero ninguna de aquellas cosas fuiste el culpable- Le aseguro.

-Mamá… yo también estaba ahí… ustedes empezaron a pelear por mi, y si tal, vez no me hubiera vuelto cómplice de tu secreto y abusara de el… las cosas serian diferentes- Le dijo el joven bajando la mirada.

-Fuiste una ayuda para mí, un alivio, y no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso- Le aseguro la mujer.

-Esa noche él te grito que ya no iba a competir con el amor que sentías por mi… que ya no más, que fueras feliz por que habías destruido 20 años de matrimonio… ¿Vas a negarlo?- Le pregunto Edward algo atormentado por aquellas palabras que aun no lo dejaban.

-¿Tu que sabes de esa noche? – Le cuestiono Esme muy molesta – Edward estabas totalmente drogado… estas confundiendo la palabras… créeme hijo, y por favor no quiero más ese tema- le dijo cortantemente la mujer –Desempaca, mientras yo te preparo algo de comer- le indico saliendo de la sala, dejando a Edward con un millón de dudas, había olvidado lo que era su hogar, su dulce hogar. Mientras Esme entraba en la cocina temblorosa, intentando calmarse tomo un frasco y tomo otras dos pastillas, tenia que tranquilizarse, pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo más podría mantener la verdad de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Por otra parte Bella se encontraba en su oficina del periódico, narrado la premier de una película pero quedo congelada cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, conocía ese timbre, estaba destinado para una sola persona. Tomo el aparato con cierto temor, realmente no quería contestar, pero sabia que si no lo hacia era peor.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Bella, quedándose unos minutos en silencio –No creo que debamos discutir esto por teléfono, además mi vida no te pertenece…- Le recordó la joven, dando paso a otro silencio –Tienes razón te lo debí haber dicho… pero no lo hice… no te estoy escondiendo mi vida, tu más que nadie la conoce y lo sabes bien… Claro que no le eh dicho nada…- aseguro – Esta bien, cuando tenga un tiempo nos vemos… no yo te llamo, tengo que colgar- Dijo mientras veía a Carlisle entrar a su oficina dejando el celular en el escritorio –Amor ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-Vine a invitarte almorzar, por que conociéndote seguramente aun no lo has hecho- Le dijo él rubio depositando un suave beso en los labios de la castaña.

-Que maravillosa sorpresa- Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Estabas ocupada?- Le pregunto el medico sentándose enfrente de la joven.

-No, estaba terminando una reseña- le explico Bella sintiendo que había algo más - ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto con cierta suspicacia.

-Si… no solamente vine a invitarte a almorzar, quiero que me acompañes al ver el club donde le voy hacer la fiesta a Alice- Le explico el medico inocentemente -¿me acompañaras?- le pregunto finalmente.

-Claro que si, ni por que estuviéramos bravos- le dijo la joven guardando la información en una memoria para entregársela a su jefe- Déjame llevo esto y nos vamos- le dijo levantándose y saliendo de la oficina.

Carlisle había estado un par de veces en la oficina, pero nunca por mucho tiempo, tal vez esa era la primera vez que la detallaba, era muy sencilla y sobria, de buen tamaño, pero lo que llamo su atención fue una pintura que estaba colgada en la pared muy hermosa, de una enorme casa, en un campo verde y se podía ver un hombre y una niña en la entrada, pero dejó de ver cuando Bella regreso.

-¿Tu lo pintaste?- Le pregunto Carlisle levantándose, mientras la joven tomaba su bolso y el abrigo.

-Si, pero eso fue hace muchos años… cuando tenia talento- Le dijo la castaña con cierta añoranza.

-Es hermoso, tenias mucho talento- Le aseguro el rubio maravillado por la pintura.

-Eso decía mi padre…- Dijo la joven con dolor, pudiendo recordar perfectamente las palabras de su padre, aunque lo le hacia ningún bien –Mejor vamos no quiero que se nos haga tarde, tengo que regresar… ¿te parece?- Le sugirió la castaña queriendo terminar con el tema.

-Por supuesto- le dijo el hombre ofreciéndole el brazo para salir.

Después de ver el lugar que le había encantado a Bella, se habían ido almorzar, y aunque Carlisle intentaba pasar casi todo el tiempo con la castaña, ella sentía que era por que estaba empezando a sospechar algo, y ya no sabia como convencerlo de que todo estaba bien, aunque no fuera cierto, por que realmente no lo estaba, pero no había marcha atrás, ya estaba demasiado hundida, y por alguna extraña razón presentía que el final estaba cerca, algo desde su interior se lo gritaba.

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto Carlisle notando la distraída que estaba su novia.

-Nada…- Le contesto automáticamente la castaña, pero Carlisle la miro sin creerle –Tengo un presentimiento… no se bien como explicarlo… - le aseguro bajando la mirada.

-Pase lo que pase aquí voy a estar, para protegerte, y amarte con todo lo que yo tengo… aunque no sea mucho- le dijo el medico.

-No digas eso, tu me das de lo que realmente merezco, eres maravilloso… A veces creo que tu eres mi recompensa… Es como si Dios hubiera tenido un poco de compasión conmigo y me permitió encontrarte… la afortunada aquí soy yo… no lo olvides- le asevero Bella con una dulce sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mano del rubio.

-Eres demasiado buena conmigo… No merezco tanta bondad…- Le dijo con una sonría mientras se levantaba del asiento – Bueno debo llevarla a su oficina para que no llegue tarde-le recordó Carlisle corriendo la silla de Bella para que se levantara.

-Pero te veré esta noche ¿verdad?- le pregunto la castaña esperanzada.

-Por supuesto- le confirmo el hombre agrandando más su sonrisa.

En el camino al periódico hablaron de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice, hasta que finalmente se despidieron con un apasionado beso, y con la promesa de verse en la noche. Bella subía las escaleras cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué paso Jake? – Pregunto la castaña algo preocupada - ¿Vernos? ¿Para que?- Pregunto la joven sin entender pero su amigo parecía muy ansioso – No se, cuando pueda Carlisle no me deja ni un tiempo a solas desde que pensó que estaba embarazada- le conto la joven recostándose en la pared –No, no estoy embarazada- le seguro la joven algo molesta –Intentare escaparme, pero te estoy avisando… ¿Pero estas seguro que es tan importante?- le pregunto no muy convencida- Déjame ver que puedo hacer… yo te llamo, seguro, estamos hablando- Colgó la castaña quedando preocupada, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería mostrarle su amigo.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**El próximo cap será el cumpleaños de Alice… ¿En que terminara todo? **

**Próximo Cap "Familia Completa"**

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… Gracias!!! **

**¡¡¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!!!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Familia Completa

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 8: La Familia Completa…**

Los días habían trascurrido lentamente, pero habían sido días tranquilos y llenos de felicidad aunque, Carlisle había estado mucho más al pendiente de Bella, evitando perderse algún detalle de la vida de la joven, hecho que tenia algo prevenida a la castaña, pero eso no impedía que siguiera siendo feliz junto al medico.

Esa mañana tras las insistentes llamadas de Jacob, Bella tuvo que inventarse una reunión de trabajo para poder escaparse de Carlisle por un par de horas, y aunque no le gustaba mentirle, se sintió sin opciones. En la pequeña cafetería Bella había ordenado un café, mientras esperaba a su amigo.

-Que bueno verte- Le dijo Jacob plantando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

-Pues por teléfono me dijiste que era muy importante lo que tenias que mostrarme, que no me dejaste opción- Le aseguro Bella mientras el hombre se sentaba frente a ella.

-Realmente es importante, no vas a creer lo que encontré…- Le aseguro el hombre sacando un expediente de su maletín, y pasándole la carpeta a la mujer.

-¿Investigaste a Carlisle?- Le cuestiono la mujer ofendida.

-Sabias que lo haría, no se de que te sorprendes, pero tienes que leer por ti misma lo que encontré- Le alentó Jacob, muy serio. Bella abrió el expediente y comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta que sus ojos se pararon en una de las páginas, y sus ojos se cristalizaron inmediatamente.

-Es imposible… el no… no puede ser…- Susurro Bella aun en shock, mientras algunas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Lo confirme varias veces… No existe ningún error ¿Qué vamos hacer?- Le pregunto finalmente Jacob, sin quitarle la mirada a Bella, mientras la joven cerraba el expediente.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos para detenernos… esto es una terrible coincidencia… pero ya no puedo detenerme, tengo que terminarlo- Le aseguro Bella limpiándose las lagrimas –Ahora ya se… ahora ya se lo que hay que hacer- Le aseguro recuperando la calma.

-Soy todo oídos- Le aseguro Jacob, suavizando su expresión, pero sin embargo manteniendo la seriedad, pero el sonido del celular de Bella le impidió hablar, así que la joven contesto.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?- Le pregunto Bella a Carlisle.

-Te llamaba a recordarte que la fiesta de cumpleaños Alice es a las seis, por favor no llegues tarde, necesito mucho de tu ayuda- Le aseguro Carlisle algo desesperado.

-No te preocupes, yo llegare antes, y te ayudare con todo- Le aseguro la joven con una sonrisa.

-Gracias amor… te amo…- Le aseguro Carlisle.

-Yo también… yo también…- Le contesto Bella –Nos vemos esta tarde, adiós-

-Adiós- Le susurro Carlisle terminando la llamada.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar?- Le cuestiono Jacob – Realmente parece que lo amas- Le aseguro el hombre.

-Realmente lo amo- Sentencio Bella obligando a Jacob a bajar la mirada –Pero esto va más allá de todo amor…- Le aseguro la joven sombríamente.

-Si estas segura, te apoyo, pero no hablemos aquí, nos están esperando en otra parte- le comento Jacob saliendo del restaurante.

Mientras que en un conocido club, Carlisle terminaba de ultimar los detalles de la fiesta sorpresa de Alice, por su cumpleaños 17, así que planeaba algo enorme para cubrir el creciente distanciamiento de de la pequeña joven y Esme, que en la ultima semana no había llamado, hecho que el medico sabia lastimaba a Alice, que fingía ante su padre para no preocuparlo.

Con la complicidad de Jasper, todo estaría preparado para darle la sorpresa a Alice, fue en ese momento que Bella llego al club que el medico había rentando para la ocasión.

-Hola amor… que bueno que llegaste- Le saludo Carlisle con un beso en la boca.

-Veo que ya tienes todo listo- Le saludo Bella, con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, pero no ha sido nada fácil- Le aseguro Carlisle -¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?- le pregunto abrazando a la joven.

-Fue muy productiva… creo que pronto algo en lo estado trabajando los últimos meses llegará a su fin- Le aseguro la joven con una gran sonrisa. Varios de los amigos de Alice comenzaron a llegar al lugar, poco a poco, llenándose; mientras Bella ultimaba los detalles de la comida; pero una mujer, alta blanca y de cabello caramelo, acompañada de un hombre alto de cabello cobrizo entraban al club buscando con la mirada a alguien.

-No puede ser- Dijo repentinamente Carlisle llamando la atención de Bella.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto la joven preocupada, pero al girarse la castaña sintió que el aire se le había escapado, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, pero sin embargo intento mantener la compostura.

-Carlisle- Saludo Esme acercándose al rubio mientras la mirada de Edward se concentraba en Bella.

-Esme, Edward, es una verdadera sorpresa que estén aquí… sobre todo tu Edward, pensé que estabas en los L.A.- Le dijo Carlisle intentando ser cortes.

-Lo estaba… pero jamás me eh perdido un cumpleaños de Alice- Le aseguro Edward perforando con la mirada a la castaña.

-Les presento a Bella Swan, mi novia- Dijo Carlisle evitando que el silencio se instalara.

-Así que tu eres la novia de Carlisle…- Dijo Esme mirándola de arriba a bajo, con desagrado.

-Si, y es un gusto conocerlos- Se apresuro a decir Bella, extendiendo la mano, que fue tomada por Edward.

-Swan…- Susurro Edward sin quitarle la mirada –El gusto es nuestro- le aseguro soltando la mano de la joven que se limito a sonreír mientras tomaba la mano de Carlisle y la entrelazaba con la suya.

-Bueno…- Dijo Carlisle muy incomodo –Busquen algún lugar para esperar a Alice- les sugirió, el hombre mientras se aljaba con Bella -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto cuando se encontraban lejos.

-Si… solo que… es extraño… no se como explicarlo- Intento decir la joven mientras se giraba para encarar al rubio.

-Yo se, que debe ser extraño para ti… pero ellos son parte de mi vida, es mi familia y la amo- Le aseguro el hombre pasando su mano por el rostro de la joven.

-Lo se, y te amo por eso… pero…. Ella es tan hermosa…- Dijo rápidamente Bella bajando la mirada.

-¿Estas celosa de mi ex?- Le cuestiono Carlisle divertido.

-¿Es muy tonto?- le pregunto Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No tienes de que preocuparte… Te amo a ti… estoy contigo- Le aseguro Carlisle dándole un apasionado, aprisionándola más contra su cuerpo, mientras la joven pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Perdón por interrumpir- Dijo abruptamente Edward mientras los veía, ellos inmediatamente se soltaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Carlisle intentando recuperar el aire.

-Emmett te necesita, parece que hay un problema- Le explico Edward sin quitarle la vista a Bella.

-¿Qué pasaría?- Pregunto Carlisle caminando a toda prisa para encontrarse con su otro hijo, dejando solos a Bella y su primogénito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto Edward acercándose peligrosamente.

-Es el cumpleaños de Alice- Dijo Bella levantando el rostro sin demostrar ni un ápice de miedo o nerviosismo.

-No me refería en la fiesta… si no con mi padre… ¿Qué haces con el?- Le volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-No entiendo a que se refiere- Le confeso Bella, sin bajar la mirada.

-¿De verdad no me reconoce?- Le pregunto Edward tomándola de los brazos.

-¿Lo conozco?- Cuestiono la castaña.

-No se que este pasando por su cabeza… pero le aseguro que no lo va a lograr- Le aseguro Edward nervioso.

-No tengo ni idea de que habla- Le dijo Bella soltándose –Pero le aseguro que lo único que tengo planeado, es hacer feliz a Carlisle- afirmo la joven –Y además ¿De donde según usted nos conocemos?- le pregunto finalmente. Edward se limito a sonreír.

-De ningún lado- Dijo al finalmente el hombre dando media vuelta, para regresar con su madre.

-Así que no me ha olvidado… yo tampoco…- Susurro Bella para si misma, mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba un numero –Aló, escúchame, hay que apresurar todo, después te explico por que, ahora no puedo hablar, pero quiero que lo tengas presente- aseguro la joven finalizando la llamada y regresando al lado de Carlisle.

Después de unos minutos Alice llego y la fiesta comenzó, la pequeña joven estaba muy emocionada realmente no se esperaba la sorpresa y menos se esperaba encontrar con Edward y su madre allí, y aunque Alice estaba aun dolida por su discusión, en ese momento no importo mucho, prefería reconciliarse, al fin y al cabo era su madre, y siempre había sido una buena madre.

Mientras la fiesta avanzaba, Edward no perdía de vista a Bella, quien ya se sentía incomoda.

-Carlisle voy a tomar una cerveza ¿Quieres una?- Le pregunto Bella suspirando.

-Tu siéntate y yo voy y las traigo ¿De acuerdo?- Le sugirió Carlisle poniéndose de pie.

-Que caballeroso es el hombre que amo- Le dijo Bella obligando a Carlisle a inclinarse para besarlo, antes de que fuera por la bebidas.

Cuando Carlisle esperaba las bebidas, sintió como alguien se encontraba detrás de él. Se giro para encontrar a Edward.

-Carlisle ¿Podemos hablar?-Le pregunto Edward algo preocupado.

-Claro _hijo_… dime- Le dijo Carlisle algo molesto por que lo llamara por el nombre.

-No quiero que me lo tomes a mal… solo estoy preocupado- Le advirtió Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?- Le pregunto Edward acercándose a su padre susurrando las palabras.

-¿De quien?- Le pregunto el rubio confuso.

-De tu novia- Le pidió Edward bajando la vista.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunto Carlisle poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Dónde nació? ¿A que se dedicaba su familia? ¿Cuál es su pasado?- Le pregunto Edward – A caso ¿No te parece extraño que una mujer tan bella como ella, este saliendo con un hombre como tu?- Le pregunto el joven mirando su padre.

-¿Tan increíble te parece que una mujer hermosa se fije en tu viejo padre?- Le cuestiono el rubio dolido.

-No me mal interpretes, se que eres un buen hombre… pero una mujer como ella, que puede elegir a un hombre sin historia, sin hijos… ¿Qué hace contigo?- Le volvió a cuestionar el joven –No es normal…- le aseguro bajando la vista. Carlisle quedo unos minutos pensando, muchas veces se había preguntado por que una mujer como Bella se había fijado en el, y jamás había obtenido una respuesta satisfactoria.

-¿A que viene esto?- Le pregunto Carlisle intentado desviar el tema.

-Carlisle… me preocupa, que hayas dejado entrar una desconocida a nuestra familia… no quiero que te lastimen… Pero creo que debes hablar seriamente con ella ¿Qué sabes de su pasado?- Le volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Nada- Le contesto finalmente Carlisle resignado.

-Estas compartiendo tu vida con una extraña… ¿Y que tal vez sus intenciones no sean buenas?- Le cuestiono Edward, y cuando el medico hizo el intento de contestar, el joven levanto la mano –No me contestes, simplemente prométeme que vas a averiguar quien es… por favor- Le pidió.

-Esta bien- Finalizó Carlisle tomando las bebidas y alejándose inquietamente, Edward había sembrado una duda, pero esa noche la resolvería.

Cuando la fiesta termino a las cuatro de la mañana, Alice se fue con Jasper, después de que Bella casi le implorara al rubio que los dejara ir, al final el medico cedió, y los dejo marchar.

-Estoy muy cansada- Dijo Bella entrando al apartamento del de Carlisle.

-Bella… ¿Por qué tu nunca me has presentado a nadie de tu familia?- Le pregunto Carlisle cerrando la puerta.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- Le cuestiono Bella, algo suspicaz.

-Contéstame por favor- Le pidió Carlisle viéndola a los ojos.

-Por que quieres saber de mi familia… ahora cuando jamás te ha interesado- Le cuestiono la castaña muy seria.

-Jamás dije que no me interesara, estaba esperando que me tuvieras la confianza suficiente para hablarme… no tenia por que preguntarte- Le respondió el medico poniéndose a la defensiva -¡¡¿Qué me ocultas? ¿Por qué no me hablas de ellos?!!- Le pregunto Carlisle levantando la voz.

-Lo que oculte es mi problema- Le respondió Bella intentando salir de la habitación, pero inmediatamente Carlisle la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

-Quiero la verdad ahora mismo o terminamos- Le amenazo Carlisle muy determinado.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto mi pasado? ¿Cuándo tu eres mi futuro?- Le pregunto Bella viéndolo.

-Quiero saber todo de ti… ¿Eso es tan malo?- Le contra pregunto Carlisle.

-Carlisle podría mentirte, inventar algo más agradable de mi pasado, de mi familia… pero no puedo mentirte… no más… así que si mis opciones son la verdad o dejarte ir… aunque me parta el corazón… prefiero dejarte ir… la verdad podría destruirte… y destruirme a mi… aun no estamos preparados para ella – le seguro Bella mientras sus ojos rompían en llanto.

-Dijiste que morirías por mí- Le aseguro Carlisle en shock.

-Y aun lo haría… pero este dolor me supera… realmente quiero decirte todo… pero mi pasado, marca el tuyo, y te amo demasiado… y temo desesperadamente la verdad- Le aseguro Bella viéndolo.

-¿De que me hablas? ¿Qué temes?- Le pregunto el rubio confuso.

-A que seas culpable de mi pasado… Mi amor es tan grande que podría morir por ti… pero también mataría…- Le susurro la joven saliendo de la habitación tirando la puerta en su camino de salida, la suerte estaba echada y las cartas sobre la mesa, ya nada cambiaria lo que se avecinaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de autor:**

**Desde el próximo cap, se inicia el camino hacia el final y la verdad completa será conocida. **

**Próximo Cap "Nublado"**

**Agradecerle a Mariana y asegurarle que no pienso dejar la historia a medias y a ****Dark Angel muchas gracias por sus sugerencias y estaré más atenta de ahora en adelante. **

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… Gracias!!! **

**¡¡¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!!!**


	9. Capitulo 9: Nublado

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 9: Nublado…**

Carlisle había estado conduciendo toda la noche sin sentido esperando a que la biblioteca publica se abriera, desde que Bella había salido del apartamento por más intentos no había podido comunicarse con ella, así que decidió por el mismo investigar la verdad que tan desesperadamente la castaña le ocultaba, y la relación que esta tenia con el.

Así que finalmente después de tres horas de conducir sin sentido, se estaciono en la biblioteca y predio la radio: "_Fue encontrado en las calles de Queen's el cuerpo decapitado de una anciana presuntamente relacionada con el pandillero James del cual se desconoce su paradero, hay que recordar que este es el cuarto cuerpo decapitado hallado en la ciudad en el ultimo mes, en otras noticias…"_ Carlisle cambio la radio por un poco de música, en ese momento lo ultimo que quería era escuchar malas noticias.

A las ocho de la mañana la biblioteca abrió, e inmediatamente Carlisle comenzó a buscar en los periódicos información, pero no iba hacer fácil, ya que aparecían miles de noticias relacionadas con Bella, y después de pasar una hora leyendo artículos de noticias, Carlisle se rindió, jamás iba a encontrar nada. Así que recordó la conversación con Edward, el era el causante de su duda, el sabia algo, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera, pero el sabría decirle por donde iniciar su búsqueda. Saco el celular y marco el número de su hijo; aunque fue solo después del cuarto intento que al fin contesto el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward molesto y adormilado.

-¿Qué sabes de Bella?- Le pregunto directamente Carlisle, ya no estaba para sutilezas.

-¿Qué?- Le volvió a preguntar Edward confundido, jamás hubiera esperado esa pregunta.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo, que es lo que debo saber sobre el pasado de Bella- le reitero Carlisle subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.

-Apuesto que tú también lo sabes, todo el mundo escucho la noticia- le aseguro Edward muy despierto.

-¿Qué noticia?- le pregunto Carlisle ahora confundido.

-¿Recuerdas que hace seis años mataron a un jefe de policía?- Le pregunto Edward removiendo bruscamente la memoria de Carlisle, ¿Cómo olvidarlo si fue noticia semanas? Pero que tenia eso que ver.

-Explícate- le exigió el medico más confundido que antes.

-Ese jefe de policía era el padre de tu Bella-Le aseguro el joven algo sombrío.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-Su fotografía también apareció en los periódicos… simplemente la reconocí- Le aseguro el joven atropellándose con las palabras -¿Ahora puedo volver a dormir?- le pregunto deseoso de terminar con la llamada.

-Gracias- Le susurro el medico colgando el teléfono ahora sabia que tenia que buscar. Mientras buscaba los registros de la notica, su mente comenzó a viajar hacia esa desgarradora época, tal vez la peor de su vida.

"_Carlisle llegó al hotel con las pocas pertenecías que había podido sacar del que hacia menos de dos horas había sido su hogar por más de veinte años, tiro al suelo la pequeña maleta y se tiro a la cama, tomo el control remoto que había sobre la mesa de noche y prendió la televisión, inmediatamente la voz triste de la presentadora llamo la atención de Carlisle "Hoy en horas de la noche fue encontrado el cuerpo de del jefe de policía Charlie Swan, aun el departamento no ha dado una declaración oficial de los hechos, pero el fiscal de distrito informo en su declaración que aun no hay sospechosos oficiales, pero que la investigación continuara hasta hacer justicia…." Carlisle apago la televisión después de ese día no quería escuchar más de muertes, solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarlo todo."_

Carlisle encontró varias noticias relacionada con los hechos pero todas eran muy vagas, oficialmente el Jefe había sido asesinado en un intento de asalto, pero de los criminales jamás se hablo y tampoco de Bella, solo en una pequeña nota del funeral se informo que la hija no había asistido al cementerio y que no se tenían noticias de ella, pero eso fue lo único, y finalmente la investigación fue cerrada por el fiscal del distrito, sin encontrar jamás a los criminales. Había algo muy extraño en todo, y fue cuando Carlisle recordó a su ex alumno Mike Newton, el era medico forense seguramente el le podría ayudar a encontrar la información faltante.

Por otra parte Edward se había quedado sentado con los ojos perdidos en los recuerdos, no estaba seguro que había hecho lo correcto, pero en el fondo no quería engañar a su padre, el de verdad lo amaba mucho, siempre había buscado su atención haciendo cosas buenas, haciendo cosas malas, pero su padre siempre estaba más interesado en Emmett y Alice, y Edward se sentía ignorado, el también merecía su atención, el también merecía ser amado; así que hizo todo para llamar su atención hasta que esa noche supo que perdería por siempre a su padre, lo que había hecho era imperdonable… ni el se había perdonado. De repente el oxigeno le comenzó a faltar, y la habitación se estaba haciendo muy pequeña, se levanto y salió corriendo hasta llegar al amplio jardín.

Parado a la mitad del jardín intento que algo de aire llegara a sus pulmones pero parecía imposible, aunque todo esa noche era confusa, jamás podría olvidar lo ojos de desilusión de su padre, verlo partir con aquella maleta… pero por que nadie nunca pudo ver que el también estaba desilusionado, el también necesitaba escapar, el también había sido engañado, el había destruido el matrimonio de sus padres, lo sabia pero no era el único culpable, no era el único que debía ser juzgado, pero ya era muy tarde para todo, ya estaba demasiado cansado de intentar llevar una vida que no era la suya, e intentar ocultar un pasado del cual era culpable.

-¿Viejo Eddy?- Llamó una voz sorpresivamente obligando bruscamente a Edward a girarse, haciéndolo que se tambaleará de la sorpresa.

-James… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto el joven viendo como su antiguo amigo arrastraba la pierna y mantenía una toalla mojada en sangre alrededor de su mano -¿Qué paso?- le pregunto acercándose para socorrerlo.

-Yo siempre… pensé que jamás tendría un castigo a lo que hice… pero estaba equivocado… esa noche volvió… todo volvió- Le dijo James, entrecortadamente mientras su piel cada vez estaba más pálida, la perdida de sangre le estaba haciendo delirar.

-Hay que llevarte a un hospital- Le aseguro Edward analizando las heridas.

-Amigo las personas como yo no vamos a hospitales… los delincuentes no tenemos derecho hacer curados- Le aseguro James.

-Vamos a entrar, voy haber que puedo hacer –le aseguro Edward llevándolo al interior de la casa. Viendo la gravedad de la lesiones, le habían fracturado la mano y arrancado las uñas de la mano izquierda; además en la mano derecha en la parte interna del brazo tenia unas quemadura pequeña y circulares, además de la fractura de la pierna.

-Debí soportar más… podía soportar más…- Le aseguró James pero el joven medico no comprendía a que se refería.

-¿De que hablas?- Le pregunto Edward intentando desinfectar las heridas.

-Lo sabrás… ahora va por ti, eres el ultimo- Le aseguro James cerrando los ojos.

-¿Como así que soy el ultimo? ¿El ultimo de que?- le pregunto el joven sin dejar de trabajar en las heridas.

-Lauren, Victoria, Riley y yo… el único que falta eres tu… no te das cuenta, nos esta cazando para cobrarse todo el daño que causamos-Le aseguro James totalmente perturbado, su comportamiento era casi sicótico. Edward estaba seguro que en cualquier momento caería en shock a causa de la perdida de sangre.

-Te tengo que llevar al hospital, estas muy mal- Le aseguro el joven muy asustado.

-Ya nada importa, nada interesa… estamos perdidos- Dijo James antes de perder la conciencia, inmediatamente Edward llamo al 911, intentando entender que era lo que le había pasado a su viejo amigo.

Mientras tanto Bella se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto fresco, acostada en la tumba de su padre, con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas, se sentida devastada y casi toda la noche había estado allí, reviviendo una y otra vez todo, casi era un pensamiento anacrónico que estaba condenada a revivir eternamente.

-Así que aquí estas- Le dijo la voz inconfundible de su mejor amigo, pero la joven ni se movió, simplemente se quedo allí tendida.

-Necesitaba hablar con Papá… pero estuve toda la noche aquí y no lo pude escuchar… ¿Crees que este enojado conmigo y por eso no me habla?- Le susurro la joven cerrando los ojos.

-Bella tu padre esta muerto… jamás va a volver hablarte- Le aseguro Jacob inclinándose, para ayudarla a levantar del suelo.

-Pero antes me hablaba… te juro que lo escuchaba… pero ahora solo hay silencio- Afirmo Bella levantándose del suelo.

-Seguramente eran los medicamentos, que te hacían escuchar su voz- Le aseguro Jacob con cierto dolor- Pero era una ilusión- concluyo el hombre.

-No es verdad… Su voz era tan real como la tuya ahora- Le dijo Bella mirando con los ojos nuevamente cristalizados –Estoy loca ¿verdad?... lo veo en tus ojos… me miras igual que cuando estaba en el hospital- Le dijo dejando salir las lagrimas aprisionadas.

-Sabes que siempre te eh cuidado… pero compréndeme Bella, aquella vez en el hospital llevabas dos meses sin hablar…- Inmediatamente el joven se detuvo viendo el dolor que ese simple recuerdo causaba -Jamás he creído que estés loca, simplemente afectada por todo lo sucedido- finalizo el hombre.

-No te preocupes… se que estoy loca, todo esto ha sido una locura- Le confirmo la mujer resignada – Tienes razón cuando estuve en el hospital, no hable por dos meses y cuando lo hice se que dije lo mismo, que lo escuchaba, que lo veía… pero te juro que a veces no diferencio entre la realidad y… entre mi locura… todo es tan real para mi- Le confeso aferrándose en un abrazo lleno de dolor.

-Todo va estar bien, yo estoy aquí- Le aseguro Jacob abrazándola con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras intentaba retener aquellas lagrimas que querían salir, el no quería recordar esa época y ella no le hacia ningún bien hacerlo.

-Esta misma noche debemos terminar con todo… ya no soporto más- Le aseguro Bella entre lagrimas.

-No… todavía no… necesito más tiempo- Se apresuro a decir Jacob, desesperado abrazándola aun más fuerte.

-El problema es que ya no puedo más… ya no quiero más esto… ya no quiero más dolor- susurro Bella enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

-En este momento estas nublada por el dolor… No ves las consecuencias raléales de lo que prendes hacer… ¡¡ES UNA LOCURA!!- le grito el hombre sin saber que más decir.

-Pero cuando decidiste ayudarme, empezaste hacer parte de mi locura… ahora es tiempo de un final… Ayúdame a curarme- Le pidió Bella dejando desarmado a Jacob que simplemente la tomo en brazos y las saco del cementerio, sabiendo que esa noche todo cambiaria definitivamente.

Carlisle se encontraba en una amplia sala blanca, con un gran televisor, mientras sus manos no dejaban de retorcer una de las revistas que había tomado de la mesa. Se sentía muy ansioso y con la boca totalmente seca, la espera en aquella sala estaba siendo más larga de lo que esperaba, pero al final del pasillo apareció su ex alumno.

-Dr. Cullen que sorpresa tenerlo aquí- Le aseguro Mike saliendo con la bata blanca machada de sangre –perdóneme la demora, pero estaba en una autopsia- Le explico.

-Será que podemos hablar en lugar más privado, es que necesito pedirte un favor- le pidió en voz baja Carlisle, y el medico solo asintió y le indico el camino con la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Le pregunto muy serio Mike.

-Necesito información sobre unos hechos ocurridos hace seis años- Le dijo Carlisle algo inseguro.

-¿Sobre que caso?- Le pregunto Mike.

-Sobre el caso del Jefe Swan- Le contesto el rubio viendo la sorpresa en los ojos de su alumno.

-¿Por qué ese caso?- le pregunto el medico sin salir del asombro.

-Por que estoy saliendo con la hija del jefe Swan y hay algo que me oculta… solo quiero la verdad- Le explico Carlisle desesperado, Mike simplemente bajo la mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños hasta que sus nudillos estaban blancos, intentaba tranquilizarse. Tras unos segundos recupero la compostura.

-Sabe ese fue mi primer caso, ese fue el caso que me hizo salir de New York, jamás había visto nada igual, siendo sincero jamás eh vuelto a ver nada igual en mi vida- Le aseguro Mike cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en la silla con cierto dolor.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué jamás atraparon al asesino?- Le pregunto Carlisle desconcertado.

-Esto jamás salió a los medios por orden del fiscal, todo era demasiado doloroso, y los medios hubieran destrozado a la pobre chica, o eso dijo el fiscal aunque estoy seguro que había algo más – Explico el Mike abriendo los ojos –Jamás se atrapo al asesino fue por que siempre se supo quien fue el asesino… ya que fue Isabella Swan quien mato a su padre- Le revelo el medico con horror en la mirada, dejando a Carlisle con la boca abierta y lleno de preguntas.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de autor:**

**A que esto no se lo esperanban, desde el próximo cap, comienza a conocerse la verdad. **

**Próximo Cap "La Habitación Cerrada"**

**Agradecerle a Mariana y pues en este momento aun no puedo contestarte, pero te aseguro que la respuesta llegara en el próximo cap****. **

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… Gracias!!! **

**¡¡¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!!!**


	10. Capitulo 10: La Habitación Cerrada

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 10: La Habitación Cerrada…**

Carlisle aun estaba digiriendo la revelación de Mike ¿Tenia que existir una explicación a todo esto? ¿Bella no podía ser una asesina? ¿De alguna forma todo esto debía de ser explicado? El no se había enamorado de una psicópata, eso era inconcebible, su cabeza comenzó a girar con miles de teorías, pero cada una era más inverosímil que la anterior; tal vez su hijo tenia razón y había dejado entrar una desconocida a su familia y tal vez una asesina que pudiera lastimar a los suyos… pero no podía creer que Bella fuera capaz de lastimar a nadie, ella no podía, simplemente su cabeza no podía concebir la idea de que su Bella fuera una delincuente, una vulgar criminal.

-¿Cómo… que… que sucedió?- pudo preguntar Carlisle algo titubeante después de unos largos minutos de silencio, mientras su cabeza aun trabajaba para encontrar una explicación.

-Fue una monstruosidad lo que le sucedió a Bella… Créame que ella no es culpable de nada… fue una victima de las circunstancias- Le aseguro Mike.

-No entiendo- Le reitero Carlisle sintiendo un respiro para su cabeza, si había una explicación; sabia que su Bella no podía ser una asesina.

-A ella la obligaron… era su vida o la de su padre, por eso jamás fue procesada- Comenzó a contar –Fueron asaltados por una padilla, que estaban siendo investigados por trafico de medicamentos y eran muchos, el Jefe Swan no pudo con ellos, y al final los inmovilizaron, abusaron de ella hasta el cansancio, la golpearon y todo frente a su padre, hasta que al final, a uno le pareció muy gracioso, que Bella matara a su padre, que esa iba hacer la única forma de vivir y que acabara el sufrimiento que le estaban causando… y ella sin más salida lo hizo- Le explico brevemente Mike.

-¿Y los delincuentes que la obligaron por que jamás fueron encarcelados?- Pregunto Carlisle comprendiendo el dolor con el cual debía vivir su novia, debía sentirse culpable; no podía concebir que existiera ese tipo de maldad en el mundo, que alguien pudiera causar dolor por placer, era inhumano.

-El fiscal de distrito jamás quiso levantar cargos, dijo que era por Bella, pero había algo más, pero yo me fui antes de que se cerraran el caso, pero supe que ninguna prueba sirvió para llevar a juicio a los sospechosos- Le explico Mike mirando tristemente a su profesor.

-Pero… ¿No recolectaron ADN? Bella debía tener evidencia en todo su cuerpo- Le dijo Carlisle intentando entender.

-Si claro, y aunque la lluvia había contaminado buena parte de las evidencias, en las uñas de Bella se encontró cuatro tipos de ADN diferente, perfectos para comparación, pero el fiscal jamás pidió la orden, y después las pruebas desaparecieron misteriosamente… Así que el fiscal finalmente cerro el caso- Le explico Mike con la mirada perdida.

-¿Quien fue el fiscal?- Pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-Marco Vulturi- Le respondió Mike, Carlisle sintió como el pasado volvía nuevamente a su vida, no podía ser cierto -¿Lo conoce?- le pregunto suspicazmente el medico.

-Fue un compañero del colegio… pero hace algunos años no hablo con el- Respondió el rubio atormentado, por que su vida lo llevaba nuevamente a el… precisamente el- Voy a ir hablar con el, tal vez me diga algo más- dijo aun adolorido, mientras que el celular de Mike comenzó a sonar.

–Aló-y nuevamente unos minutos de silencio – No estaba ocupado, simplemente estaba con mi antiguo profesor, si ese, claro, nos vemos más tarde- Finalizó Mike muy serio.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Carlisle, pero Mike no pudo contestar por que un hombre entro a la oficina.

-Dr. Newton han encontrado a James, está en el Hospital Central en coma- Le explico el joven algo apurado.

-Lo siento Dr. Cullen debo ir a trabajar- Se disculpo Mike, intranquilo.

-No te preocupes ya me has ayudado más que suficiente- le aseguro Carlisle saliendo de la oficina, y caminando hacia la fiscalía, ya habían pasado algunos años, tal vez podría controlar la rabia por el amor que sentía por Bella, y enfrentar nuevamente a Marco.

En pocos minutos estuvo en la fiscalía, no sabia muy bien que iba a decir, seguramente Marco estaría ocupado, pero que otra opción tenia, así que con valentía entro al edificio. Vio a la secretaria que esperaba que hablara.

-Busco a Marco Volturi,- Dijo secamente el medico finalmente.

-¿Tiene una cita?- Pregunto la secretaria en bobada con la belleza del hombre.

-Si, el me espera, dígale que soy Carlisle Cullen- Le dijo Carlisle confuso.

-Un momento por favor- Le pidió mientras hablaba por el teléfono y el comunicaba a su jefe –Que puede pasar-le indico la mujer sonriendo. Carlisle se limito asentir en silencio y entro a la hermosa oficina.

-Carlisle ¿Cuántos años?- Le pregunto Marco cauteloso mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

-Desde esa noche- Susurro Carlisle como si fuera un mal presagio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Le pregunto Marco volviéndose a sentar, mientras el rubio lo imitaba.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad sobre una investigación que tuviste a tu cargo- Le dijo directamente el rubio.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto secamente Marco.

-La del jefe Swan- Le dijo el hombre levantado la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Le pregunto Marco bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no levantaste cargos?- Le pregunto Carlisle temiendo la respuesta.

-Carlisle, no hay que hablar de esto, fue hace años- Le dijo Marco esquivando el tema.

-Dímelo por favor- Le susurro casi destrozado, aunque sospechaba la verdad, tenia que escucharla.

-Por Esme… ese fue el caso en el que estuvo involucrado tu hijo- Le contesto Marco arrepentido por lo que había hecho.

-¿Dejaste un homicidio sin resolver por acostarte con mi esposa?- Le pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-Desde el colegio había esto enamorado de ella… fue la oportunidad que tuve, para que después de todos estos años por fin fuera para mi - Le explico Marco con la cabeza baja.

-¿Para ti?-Pregunto Carlisle sorprendido – ¿Después de esa noche se siguieron viendo?- pregunto con terror.

-Estaba destrozada por el divorcio, necesitaba consuelo… yo la amo tanto…- Se disculpo Marco avergonzado por su comportamiento. Carlisle se levanto de la silla y se llevo las manos al rostro.

-Lo peor de todo esto es que fui cómplice de un crimen… y no lo sabia- Le dijo Carlisle asqueado de si mismo.

-Fue hace tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué ahora te interesa?- Le pregunto Marco intentado recuperar la seguridad perdida.

-Por que estoy enamorado de la hija del Jefe Swan… ¿Cómo la voy a volver a ver a la cara… después de esto?- se Carlisle pregunto a si mismo horrorizado.

-El mundo es un lugar pequeño… y al final todo se devuelve- Le susurro Marco más para si, que para su antiguo amigo.

-Tengo que irme de aquí- Dijo repentinamente Carlisle respirando agitadamente, pero antes se giro para ver a Marco nuevamente -¿Aun te sigues viendo con Esme?- Le pregunto.

-Si… todos los jueves- Le contesto sinceramente Marco, ya no tenia objetivo ocultar la verdad, ya no soportaba más mentiras.

-No le digas esto… no le digas que vine, y que se la verdad por favor…- Le pidió Carlisle algo mareado.

-Por supuesto… te lo debo- Le aseguro Marco viendo como su mejor amigo del colegio salía de su oficia… tal como lo había hecho esa noche… aquella noche que marco la vida de demasiadas personas inocentes.

Carlisle salía del ascensor perturbado, no podía creer que por proteger a su hijo, había cometido un crimen, y sobre todo un crimen contra una de las personas que más quería ahora, pero sus pensamientos se vieron detenidos cuando el celular sonó, inmediatamente contesto.

-Ven a mi apartamento, te diré toda la verdad- Le aseguro Bella susurrando, al otro lado de la línea.

-Iré para allá inmediatamente – Le aseguro Carlisle saliendo del edificio, sin saber que era lo que debía hacer, aunque en el fondo sabia que debía hablar con la verdad, esa iba ser su mejor arma, aunque pudiera venirse en su contra.

Mike Newton iba en el auto hacia el hospital mientras tenia cuatro expedientes en las manos, compartiendo el auto con uno de las detectives a cargo de la investigación.

-Medico… ¿Usted realmente que cree sobre este caso?- Le pregunto el detective DiMaggio curioso.

-No se, yo soy medico, solo se lo que los cadáveres me dejan saber- Le contesto Mike con desagrado, detestaba que lo llamaran medico, como si no tuviera un nombre.

-Pero usted es un medico brillante, debe tener una teoría- Le aseguro el detective.

-Esta bien si quiere saber lo que pienso, es que la investigación va por el camino equivocado- Le aseguro Mike mirando por la ventana.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Le pregunto el detective sorprendido.

-Por que se que piensan que es por venganza, pero lo único que tienen en común las victimas es que son pandilleros y familiares de pandilleros- Le recordó Mike – No hay nada más que los una- aseguró.

-Medico no olvide la investigación por el trafico de medicamentos- Le recordó el detective.

-Eso… por favor jamás se probó; nunca se supo si realmente traficaban, o quien era su proveedor… fue solo una sospecha… Creo que esto es más un mensaje- Le dijo Mike mirando nuevamente al detective.

-¿Un mensaje?- Le cuestiono el detective incrédulo.

-Piénselo- Le pidió el medico – Quien esta detrás de estos crímenes está tomando el control delincuencial de New York, esta enviando un mensaje a los demás- Le aseguro con calma, sacando su celular.

-Y ¿Cuál es el mensaje?- Le pregunto el detective interesado, mientras Mike mandaba un mensaje de texto.

-Que nadie se puede atravesar en su camino, por que no simplemente irán tras los agresores, si no, también contra sus seres más amados. La verdad creo que debería darle un giro a la investigación y averiguar quien se esta hacendó cargo del negocio- Le sugirió Mike tranquilamente cerrando el celular.

-Pero para que torturarlos… Estos ataques parecen muy personales- Le aseguro el detective.

-Igual que en el "_Padrino_", cuando Don Vito Corleone mando a poner la cabeza del caballo en la cama del director, estos sujetos quieren asegurarse de que el mensaje esta llegando, que todos sepan de lo que son capaces si se involucran con ellos… Eso es mucho más probable que la venganza de un ciudadano, sin una razón aparente- Explico Mike pasando las hojas de los expedientes.

-Pero… ellos han cometido muchos crímenes, tal vez se metieron con la persona equivocada- Se aventuro a suponer el detective.

-Tal vez, pero no hay ningún delito en el que hayan trabajado juntos, además del presunto trafico de medicamentos, no hay nada, nada que los relacione, además ese delito fue hace más de seis años ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando lo único que tienen en común ahora era ser lideres pandilleros de las diferentes zonas de New York. Detective acéptelo, esto es por poder, no venganza- Concluyo tranquilamente Mike mientras el auto se estacionaba en el hospital central, bajándose del auto -¿No va a venir?- le pregunto viendo al detective en el interior del auto.

-No, creo que debo ir a investigar, usted puede con esto, y si surge algo importante, llámeme- Le pidió el detective cerrando la puerta. Mike entro al hospital y vio a un joven sentando en la sala de espera asustado, con manchas de sangre, se acerco al joven con cierta cautela.

-Buenas tardes, soy Dr. Mike Newton de medicina legal ¿Usted lo trajo verdad?- Le pregunto Mike a Edward que se encontraba con la vista perdida.

-Si, el llego a mi casa pidiendo ayuda- Le explico Edward aun confundido.

-¿Podemos salir Edward? Algo de aire fresco le caería muy bien- Le propuso Mike mirándolo con detenimiento, mientras metía la mano al bolcillo y marcaba el último número y colgaba.

-Claro- Le dijo Edward, aunque cuando salieron de la sala de espera, el joven se giro para ver a su interlocutor -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- le pregunto curioso.

-Eres el hijo de Dr. Cullen, el me dicto clases, te reconocí- Le aseguro Mike saliendo del hospital -¿De donde conocía a James?- Le pregunto Mike prendiendo un cigarrillo, guiándolo a una parte oscura en el parqueadero.

-Éramos amigos del colegio, pero hace años no nos veíamos- Le aseguro Edward confuso.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo exactamente?-Le preguntó el medico.

-Hace seis años- Le aseguro Edward.

-Después de aquella noche ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Mike con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Perdón?- Le cuestiono Edward sorprendido y asustado.

-La justicia se demora… pero llega, siempre llega- le aseguro Mike, mientras, en la espalda una mano le inyectaba un líquido en el cuello logrando que cayera inconsciente.

-Siempre tan puntual- Le felicito Jacob teniendo a Edward entre los brazos mientras lo arrastraba hacia el auto para sacarlo de allí, con la ayuda de Mike asegurándose que nadie los viera, lo escondieron en una puerta falsa en la parte de atrás para no levantar sospechas al salir del hospital –Así que esta noche será el final de todo ¿No te da miedo?- Le pregunto el policía.

-No, creo que será un alivio por fin terminar con esto… pero la verdad me aterra el después- Le confesó Mike cerrando la cajuela del auto.

-¿El después?- Le pregunto Jacob confuso.

-Jake, tu y yo juramos defender, preservar y proteger la vida ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que nos pongamos un arma en la boca y nos volemos la cabeza? ¿Antes de que la culpa nos enloquezca?- Le pregunto Mike con la mirada perdida.

-Nadie nos obligo a involucrarnos… pagaremos las consecuencias- Afirmo el policía preocupado.

-Después de esta noche conoceremos las verdaderas consecuencias… Bueno tengo que volver, nos encontramos en el hotel, para llevar a los últimos invitados a la fiesta- le confirmo Mike caminando.

-Espera- le detuvo Jacob - ¿Te encargaste del detective DiMaggio?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-No te preocupes, ya le saque de la cabeza lo de la venganza y la relación con el pasado, aunque era imposible que descubriera la relación, el fiscal se encargo de destruir todas las evidencias… Nos vemos más tarde- le dijo finalmente Mike saliendo del parqueadero buscando una caneca para votar allí la colilla del cigarrillo, mientras su mente se preparaba para el final.

Carlisle llego al apartamento para encontrar la puerta abierta, se preocupo, pero tenia que decirle la verdad a Bella, tenía que saber como habían pasado las cosas. Cuando llego al pasillo, vio que la puerta del final estaba abierta, aquella puerta había estado cerrada siempre para el, ahora revelaba sus secretos, pero Carlisle ya no estaba seguro si quería conocerlos, pero sin embargo se aventuro y entro a la habitación, que estaba llena de retratos, por todas partes, a excepción de una pared que estaba llena de fotos con un mapa al lado, y unas "X", puesta en algunas partes, y una de las pinturas, había un rostro que le parecía muy familiar, pero no estaba seguro, con un interrogante al lado, se acerco más, y vio el dibujo detenidamente, era Edward, estaba seguro que ese era su hijo. Seguramente ella sabia la relación que existía entre ellos, seguramente siempre lo había sabido y por eso se había acercado a el, ahora tenia sentido por que una mujer hermosa como Bella, estaba a su lado, el rubio se dejo caer al suelo sin darse cuenta que varios papeles cayeron al suelo con el, y cuando comenzó a levantarlos, pudo ver que eran los nombres de las personas decapitadas en los últimos meses ¿Qué tenia que ver eso?... además el diseño de dos sillas, una con un mecanismo para activar la otra.

-Ahora tienes muchas dudas ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto Bella entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con esos crímenes?- Le pregunto Carlisle.

-Todo… yo lo planee todo- Le aseguro Bella sin un ápice de culpa.

-¿Vas a matar a mi hijo?- Le pregunto el rubio horrorizado.

-Eso depende de el- Le aseguro Bella caminando hasta el medico y se inclino para verlo, pero el no estaba seguro si quería verla –Ahora sabrás toda la verdad-

**CONTINUARA… **

**Notas de autor:**

**Comenzamos el camino hacia el final, ¿En que terminara todo esto? ¿Qué pasara con la familia Cullen? ¿Todos los secretos serán revelados.**

**Próximo Cap "El Mecanismo"**

**Agradecerle a Cecilia, que me ha sorprendido por que se leyó todos los cap's de una sola, me alegro que te este gustando la historia; a Mariana que creo que nuevamente te sorprendí con este cap; y Dark Ángel como siempre muchas gracias por sus recomendaciones, cada vez estoy intentando mejorar, y procurando tener más cuidado, gracias****. **

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… Gracias!!! **

**¡¡¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!!!**


	11. Capitulo 11: El Mecanismo

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 11: El Mecanismo…**

Carlisle no se había atrevido ver a Bella, no tenia ni idea que era lo que debía sentir ante toda esta revelación… ¿Pero como? Tenia que avisarle a su hijo, tenía que advertirlo. Inmediatamente Carlisle tomo el celular y comenzó a marcar el número de su hijo.

-No lo intentes… Edward ya está con nosotros- Le aseguro Bella sentándose al lado de este.

-¿Cuándo?- Le pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-Hace un par de horas… cuando estaba en el hospital ayudando a su cómplice- le informo la castaña con cierto rencor –Quiero que entiendas que esto no es una venganza- le aseguro inocentemente.

-A no y entonces ¿Qué es?- le pregunto Carlisle algo asqueado.

-Simplemente los estoy poniendo en la situación que ellos me pusieron a mí hace seis años… es una prueba- Le explico Bella –Ellos eligen el camino, yo no le hago daño a nadie, solo quiero entender que lo que hice, es lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera –Le dijo algo desesperada.

-Bella estas matando personas- Le recordó Carlisle decepcionado.

-Yo no eh matado a nadie… Además ¿Crees que es fácil para mi ver como todos toman la misma decisión una y otra vez? Es revivir mi pasado… pero para ti es fácil… no sabes lo que eh tenido que pasar-Le intento explicar bajando la cabeza –Abusaron de mi frente a mi padre… me golpearon hasta que quede irreconocible… y mi padre no pudo hacer nada, hasta que ellos dijeron que si le clavaba la botella todo terminaría… mi padre me rogo que lo hiciera… estaba tan adolorida… que pareció la única salida de mi infierno… pero cuando lo hice… me arrepentí pero era tarde… Pase cuatro meses hospitalizada debido a mis heridas… y después cinco años en terapia para superarme el dolor… Si los hubieran encarcelado tal vez yo habría estado tranquila… pero el fiscal no lo hizo se vendió a tu familia… ¿Cómo debía sentirme?- Le pregunto sin levantar el rostro.

-Yo no sabia que se trataba sobre tu padre… yo solo quería proteger a mi hijo…- le aseguro Carlisle volviéndose a sentir mal.

-¿Y a mi quien me protegía?- Le pregunto Bella sorprendida y dolida.

-Bella… sabía que era algo malo… pero jamás me imagine que hubiese habido un asesinato… juro que no lo sabia- Le volvió a repetir Carlisle desesperado.

-¿Qué sabias?- Le pregunto Bella interesada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que mi esposa jamás me buscaba en la Universidad… y el día que lo hizo fue… cuando me descubrió con Tanya?- Le pregunto el rubio recordando ese doloroso día, Bella se limito asentir –Ella me busco, por que Edward había vuelto a la casa lleno de sangre y drogado… Cuando llegue a la casa, lo vi y estaba totalmente perdido, había tomado Vicodin, y repetía una y otra vez "_El buen padre… su vida… el buen padre_"- Le dijo adolorido –Yo pensé que había estado en una pelea y el y los delincuentes que tenia por amigos habían lastimado a alguien… Así que recordé que Marco mi mejor amigo del colegio era fiscal de distrito, inmediatamente que estabilice a Edward, fuimos a buscarlo con Esme… estaba en su oficina, le contamos nuestras sospechas y Esme desesperada le rogo para que no iniciara una investigación… Pero Marco insistió que el no podía… yo estaba saturado por todo lo que estaba pasando, Esme no había dicho ni una palabra con respecto a Tanya, y yo estaba asustado, de un momento a otro Esme me pidió que saliera, que ella iba hablar con Marco, que la esperara afuera- Le dijo con la voz quebrada –Marco toda la vida había estado enamorado de Esme… y ella para evitar la investigación le dio lo que siempre había deseado de ella… No podía creer lo que había hecho para proteger a Edward de las consecuencias de sus propio actos… ella siempre había sido así… pero ese día toco el fondo… Así que esa noche deje a mi familia y al día siguiente comencé los papeles del divorcio- Conto con mucho resentimiento – Edward jamás me conto lo que había hecho esa noche… para ser sincero jamás me volvió hablar… y eso fue todo…- Le aseguro muy triste.

-Para mi no fue todo… tu hijo destruyo mi vida, acabo con mi familia, con mis sueños y esperanzas… Yo era una gran pintora, pero después de eso solo podía dibujar la cara de aquellos hombres que habían desgraciado mi vida… hasta hace un par de meses, que Mike Newton fue a buscarme, había vuelto a New York, siempre había sido tan dulce…- Conto bella con cierta añoranza.

-¿Conoces a Mike Newton?- Le pregunto Carlisle recordando el encuentro en el restaurante.

-Si, el fue el medico que me atendió en medicina legal, y me entrego un expediente con los nombres de los causantes de mi desgracia… menos uno… faltaba el de tu hijo… y yo no había podido dormir en seis años sin ayuda de las pastillas… y estaba tan triste que se me ocurrió hacerlos pasar por lo que yo estaba pasando…- le confirmo Bella – Y Mike y Jacob, mi mejor amigo de la infancia y pupilo de mi padre decidieron ayudarme, y mira …- Le dijo jalando unas hojas que tenían dibujadas una sillas con una emoción casi macabra –Yo cree las sillas, en una esta una guillotina que esta conectada a un botón que hay en el brazo de la otra silla… y simplemente empiezo hacerles lo mismo que me hicieron ellos… quemarlos con cigarrillos golpearlos… hasta que ellos mismos deciden acabar con su dolor… con un simple botón acaba todo… -Le dijo entre emocionada y culpable.

-¿Para eso te acercaste a mi? ¿Para llegar a mi hijo?- Le recrimino Carlisle dolido.

-No, no, no- Le aseguro Bella tomándolo del rostro –Eso fue casualidad, cuando te conocí, realmente me gustaste… pero el destino debía enfrentarnos… Esa noche que nos conocimos, habíamos por primera vez puesto en practica el mecanismo, pero cuando íbamos a dejar a ese delincuente en un basurero, me ataco con un vidrio, y luego se corto la garganta… tenia que ir a hospital… así que estrelle el auto… Y ya sabes el resto- le explico la joven inocentemente- Pero yo te amo… juro que te amo, fue el día de la fiesta de Alice que me entere que tu eras el padre de ese asesino que por tanto tiempo había buscado- le dijo pasándose la manos por el rostro y mordiéndose el labio.

-Bella estas enferma… eres una psicópata, no reconoces entre el bien y el mal- Le dijo Carlisle aun procesando toda la información.

-¿Yo la enferma? – le cuestiono Bella enojada – ¿Y tu familia que?- le pregunto – Oculta homicidios y violaciones… y les parece de lo más normal… y mi dices que soy la enferma?... analízate Carlisle somos iguales…-Le aseguro la joven ofendida.

-Sabes que no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi hijo, incluso si me toca dar mi vida lo voy hacer- Le recordó Carlisle muy seguro de si mismo.

-Mi amor… te dije que yo no lastimaría a tu hijo que eso depende de el… ¿acaso no has entendido el mecanismo?…- Le preguntó Bella mirándolo.

-¿El mecanismo?- Le pregunto curioso el medico.

-En la otra silla del mecanismo, en la que tiene la guillotina, va la persona que más amas… así que la decisión es sencilla… mueres por amor o matas por el… nadie a muerto por el hasta ahora… lo mismo que me hicieron a mi…- Le explico la joven pasándose las manos por el cabello repetidamente intentándolo peinar.

-¿También vas a involucrar a Esme?- Le pregunto Carlisle aun sin entender.

-Pero lo que más ama Edward en el mundo no es a su madre… es a ti ¿no te habías dado cuenta?- Le pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

-Esta equivocada, Edward me odia, siempre lo ha hecho- Le aclaro el rubio.

-Claro que no, el día de la fiesta me di cuenta, el me reconoció e intento advertirte, incluso si eso significara que se supiera toda la verdad… no le importo, todo lo que le importaba era que no salieras lastimado… Arriesgo su libertad, para protegerte… ¿no te das cuenta?- Le dijo la castaña como si estuviera explicando lo más obvio.

-Pero siempre nos llevamos mal… el no soportaba estar en la misma habitación conmigo, después del divorcio solo sabia de el a través de Alice- Se intento justificar el medico.

-Carlisle si realmente te odiara jamás se había convertido en medico… como tú… Siempre busco tu atención… te admira y quiere ser como tú… le frustra decepcionarte como siempre lo ha hecho… Cualquiera pude ver eso- le aseguro Bella – Lo que planee es lo más increíble que se me ha ocurrido, algo impresionante para acabar- Le dijo algo emocionada –Vas a poder ver mi opera prima en primera fila- Le aseguro.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto el medico confundido, pero Bella tomo una jeringa de la mesa y la clavo en el cuello de Carlisle.

-Lo siento amor, pero es necesario… es tiempo de la redención- Le dijo Bella tomando el celular y marcando –Todo esta listo- Aseguro fríamente a su interlocutor – Estoy segura de esto- la joven salió de la habitación y entro al baño para trasbocar, siempre le pasaba lo mismo antes de accionar el mecanismo, el sentimiento del dolor y el asco la invadía, pero este seria el final.

Mientras que Marco caminaba hacia la habitación que todos los jueves era la causa de su felicidad, aunque era moralmente reprochable ya no le importaba las consecuencias, solo tenerla en sus brazos era suficiente para enfrentar el infierno en que su alma caía. Llego a la habitación y pudo ver a Esme dormida sobre la cama, y se acerco sigilosamente para despertarla, pero algo no andaba bien, Esme no simplemente estaba dormida… estaba inconsciente, cuando Marco se giro para pedir ayuda sintió como un hombre alto y encapuchado se abalanzaba sobre el, y le inyectaba algo en el cuello, segundos más tarde pudo sentir como el cuerpo le pesaba y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y finalmente se perdió en la oscuridad lleno de temor e incertidumbre por el bienestar de su amada.

En otra parte de New York, Alice se encontraba en una cafetería con Jasper, disfrutando de la tarde.

-¿Pasa algo amor?- Le pregunto Jasper viendo como todo el día su novia había estado extraña, algo distante.

-No es nada- Aseguro la joven no muy convencida.

-Puedes confiar en mi… Lo sabes- Le recordó Jasper preocupado.

-Es que… ayer mi padre no llego a la casa, y todo el día eh intentado comunicarme con el, pero no me contesta tampoco Bella, así que llame a mi mamá pero tampoco contesta… entonces pensé que debería estar con Edward… pero el tampoco aparece…- Le explico Alice realmente preocupada –Y desde esta mañana tengo un horrible presentimiento, como si una tragedia estuviera a punto de suceder… es lo mismo que sentí cuando mi papá dejo a mi mamá… esa sensación de que la tragedia esta tocando nuevamente a nuestras vidas…- Le conto la joven desesperada intentando calmarse.

-¿Si quieres buscamos a tu madre?- Le sugirió Jasper – Ella toma clases de cocina todos los jueves por aquí cerca ¿verdad?- Le recordó el joven intentado tranquilizarla.

-Tienes razón, la academia queda por aquí cerca, no me importa sacarla de su clase con tal de quedar un poco más tranquila- Le aseguro Alice, levantándose de la silla seguida del joven caminado varias cuadras a pasos muy rápidos prácticamente estaban corriendo por las calles, pero eso que sentía Alice atravesado en el pecho era tan fuerte que no la dejaba respirar debía asegurarse de que su familia estaba bien… aunque en el fondo sabia que algo andaba mal, algo en su interior se lo estaba gritando. Después de caminar llegaron a un pequeño instituto de cocina al cual supuestamente Esme iba todos los jueves desde hace más de cinco años.

Los jóvenes entraron al instituto acercándose apresuradamente a la señorita que daba información ya que Alice no tenia ni idea en que salón se podría encontrar su madre ya que ella jamás hablaba de sus clases.

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a una de sus estudiantes- Le dijo Alice tratando de parecer calmada.

-Claro, ¿me puede decir el nombre de la estudiante?- Le pregunto amablemente la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

-Esme Cullen- Le dijo apresuradamente Alice sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta.

-Lo siento no hay nadie con ese nombre inscrito aquí- Le informo la mujer manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Tal vez esta con el nombre de Esme Platt, es su apellido de soltera- Le dijo Alice esperanzada, pero la recepcionista negó con la cabeza – Anne Platt- Dijo recordando el segundo nombre de su madre.

-Lo siento no hay nadie con inscrito en los últimos seis años con el apellido Cullen o Platt… Y no pudo haber utilizado un nombre falso ya que después de cada curso damos una certificación oficial- Le informo la recepcionista mientras la sonrisa desaparecía.

-Gracias- Le susurro Jasper ya que Alice había quedado sin habla, mientras salían del lugar –Seguramente nos equivocamos de lugar- dijo el joven sin saber que más decir.

-No, estoy segura que era este, ella siempre lo mostraba cuando pasábamos por aquí…- le dijo la joven sentándose en el anden -¿Por qué mi madre nos mentiría?- pregunto en voz alta más para si misma.

-¿Por qué crees que te mintió?- Le pregunto Jasper confundido.

-No hay registro de ella desde hace seis años… jamás se inscribió aquí- Dijo Alice con preocupación.

-¿Entonces donde iba tu madre todos los jueves?- Le pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

-No lo se… pero ahora estoy segura de que algo horrible esta por ocurrir- Sentencio la joven levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Le pregunto Jasper.

-Llamar a Emmett, y no se informar a la policía- Explico la joven no teniendo las cosas claras.

-Alice para denunciar una desaparición debe de haber pasado más de 72 horas… no te van hacer caso- Le dijo Jasper – ¿Y si tal vez están juntos?- sugirió tímidamente.

-Eso no suena lógico… ¿Por qué estarían juntos?... Debo parecer paranoica pero algo esta pasando, así que vamos a buscar a Emmett haber si se nos ocurre algo- Le dijo Alice mientras caminaba rápidamente por la calles, sabia que ese día el destino de su familia se decidiría, pero aun no sabia cual seria el resultado final.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Bueno el próximo capitulo va hacer algo muy especial así que hay que estar súper pendientes. Acercándonos cada vez más hacia el final. **

**Próximo Cap "Esa Noche"**

**Agradecerle a Mariana, y si fue bien triste la historia de Bella, pero aun quedan cosas, que explicaran todo, lo aseguro, gracias como siempre. **

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… Gracias!!! **

**¡¡¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!!!**


	12. Capitulo 12: Esa Noche

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 12: Esa Noche…**

Bella estaba esperando a las afueras de la universidad de New York, mirando ansiosa como caía la noche en la ciudad, aunque no había frío aun, la joven no se sentía cómoda en aquella calle, pero a lo lejos pudo ver la patrulla de su padre que se acercaba velozmente, hasta que finalmente se estaciono frente a la joven.

-Odio que me recojas en patrulla- Le aseguro Bella entrando al auto.

-Lo se, pero no tuve mucho tiempo, era esto o llegar tarde- Le explico el hombre con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Te perdonare solo por que te adoro- Le aseguro Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y no me vas a decir como te fue?- Le pregunto su padre muy entusiasmado.

-Nanana… Me otorgaron la beca completa para estudiar arte… ¿Puedes creerlo?- Le pregunto Bella totalmente emocionada.

-Claro que lo creo, si eres una extraordinaria pintora, pero quiero que cuando seas rica y famosa no te olvides de tu viejo padre- Le pidió Charlie deteniendo el auto en un semáforo.

-Claro que no…me asegurarme de que estés en un buen ancianato- Le dijo la castaña en broma mientras se reía.

-Esa es mi chica- Dijo Charlie, con una carcajada, mientras continuaban con su recorrido.

-¿Realmente tenemos que pasar por este vecindario?- Le pregunto la joven entrando a Queen's.

-Sabes que es el camino más corto- Le recordó su padre.

-Claro, por que nadie entra aquí- Le respondió Bella no muy feliz.

-Pero estas con un policía… no hay que preocuparse- Le aseguro el hombre muy seguro de si.

-Lo se… ¿recuerdas cuando era niña y tenia terror de bajar al sótano?- le pregunto la castaña divertida –Solo fue hasta que bajaste conmigo que creí que no había peligro-

-Le tenías pánico… ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto el hombre curioso.

-Supongo por que allí había muerto mamá…y yo no quería morirme, pensaba que estaba maldito, o algo así- Le explico Bella con añoranza y dolor.

-Lo que le paso a tu mamá no fue una maldición… simplemente cayó por la escaleras- Le dijo Charlie algo pensativo.

-¿Crees que estaría orgullosa de mi?- Le pregunto la joven realmente esperando una respuesta.

-Claro que si, ella ya estaba tan orgullosa de ti… a todos les alardeaba de su hija la del alma vieja como siempre decía- Le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

-Si, siempre decía que había nacido con cuarenta años de más-Le dijo la castaña recuperando la sonrisa.

-Y hablando de otras cosas ¿Cómo va todo con Jake?- Le pregunto Charlie mirándola inquisidoramente.

-Muy bien, cuando lleguemos a casa lo llamó para contarle la nuevas- Le contesto Bella algo incomoda con la ultima persona que quería hablar de su novio era con su padre.

-Sabes que te amo mucho, que siempre has sido lo más importante para mi ¿verdad?- Dijo repentinamente Charlie con la mirada perdida en el camino.

-Claro que lo se ¿ha que viene eso?- Le pregunto Bella extrañada.

-No se, sentí la necesidad de decírtelo- Le contesto el policía.

-Sabes que también te amo sobre todas las cosas… no lo olvides- Le dijo Bella mirando hacia al frente- ¡PAPÁ CUIDADO VAS A ARROLLAR A ESE HOMBRE!- Le gritó la castaña viendo como un hombre se les atravesaba en el camino, cuando Charlie paro justo a tiempo, varios hombres comenzaron arrodear el auto.

En otra parte en la Universidad Presbyterian de New York, Carlisle se encontraba en su oficina terminando de revisar los parciales que horas antes le había aplicado a sus alumnos, estaba tan concentrado que no sintió cuando una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio rizado y ojos miel entraba a la habitación.

-Boo- Le susurro la rubia muy cerca al oídio haciendo que el medico saltara en su silla.

-Por Dios… Muy gracioso Tanya- Le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa mientras la joven se recostaba en el escritorio para quedar frente a el.

-¿Cómo me fue en mi examen?- Le pregunto Tanya jugando con sus rizos.

-Señorita debería esperarse hasta mañana ¿Pero usted como cree que le fue?- Le pregunto el medico mientras dejaba los parciales a un lado del escritorio.

-Espero que bien… aunque las ultimas preguntas estaban muy difíciles- Le dijo la rubia soltado sus rizos y comenzando a jugar con la corbata de Carlisle.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?- Le pregunto causando que la rubia se detuviera y bajara la mirada.

-Creo que vamos a terminar si es que ya no lo hicimos… no se, desde hace una semana no lo veo y solo se la pasa con esa chica pelirroja… que parece peligrosa… y esos tipos… realmente no le importo… creo que jamás lo hice- Aseguro Tanya intentando evitar las lagrimas que al final salieron de sus ojos incontrolables. Carlisle la atrajo hasta el y la abrazo con mucho cariño, intentando calmar el dolor que la joven sentía pero eso parecía inútil -¿Por qué no pude lograr que me amara?- Le pregunto desesperada -¡¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente inteligente? ¿O hermosa? ¿En que fallo? ¿Qué hice mal?-

-Tu no has hecho nada mal… aquí el culpable es Edward aunque me duele reconocerlo… lo desconozco… No se como puede despreciar a una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como tu- Le dijo el medico sinceramente.

-¿Crees que soy hermosa e inteligente?-Le pregunto la joven parando en su llanto y mirando al atractivo medico, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Claro que si, yo el resto de los alumnos lo creen- Le aseguro el medico más tranquilo.

-Tu también eres muy hermoso- Le dijo Tanya acercándose hasta rosar sus labios con los de Carlisle.

-Esto no esta bien- Le susurro el hombre pero sin separarse.

-Lo dos estamos necesitados de amor… tenemos tanto para dar… pero nuestras parejas no quieren recibirlo ¿o Esme ha cambiado?- Le pregunto la rubia sin dejar de rosar su rostro con el del hombre.

-No esta más distante aun… es como si ocultara algo- Le aseguro Carlisle descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Tanya.

-Nada nos detiene, para buscar un poquito de amor… ese amor que nos merecemos- Le aseguro la rubia enredando sus manos en el cabello del hombre.

-Yo amo a mi esposa- Le aseguro Carlisle atrayéndola más hacia él.

-Y yo a Edward… esto no es amor… es necesidad- Le dijo Tanya uniendo sus labios con los del rubio en un intenso beso, que desencadeno en carias, e inevitablemente la necesidad de estar más cerca se apodero de los dos, dejando en el suelo todas las razones por las cuales no podía amarse, en ese momento ya nada importaba, solo calmar el dolor que sentían en el fondo.

Mientras en una de las calles más oscuras de New York, el dolor comenzaba aparecer para Charlie y Bella, que habían sido obligados a salir del auto por un grupo de personas, a los que el jefe de policía conocía muy bien; ya que varias veces había arrestado a su líder James, por asalto a mano armada, aunque había logrado escaparse de los cargo, ahora estaban siendo investigados por trafico de medicamentos; al igual que sus cómplices, Lauren, Riley y Victoria, al único que no identificaba era al más joven un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

-James no quieres meterte en esto… Atacar a un policía da de diez a quince años- Le recordó Charlie mientras era arrastrado hasta la pared por James y Lauren; mientras escuchaba los gritos de Bella rogando que los soltaran.

-La verdad poli es que usted ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza… pero eso esta apunto de cambiar- le dijo James golpeando al policía con el bate que tenia en sus manos repetidamente.

-¡POR FAVOR NO MÁS… LO VAN A MATAR!- Le imploro Bella desesperada viendo como golpeaban a su padre hasta que lo dejó en el suelo muy abatido.

-Jefe tiene una hija muy hermosa- Le aseguro Lauren mientras Riley y el más joven la sostenían.

-Tal vez podríamos jugar con ella un rato- Sugirió el muchacho, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Bella mientras esta inútilmente intentaba soltarse, así que Lauren la golpeo en el rostro causando que el labio inferior comenzara a sangrar.

-¡NO LA TOQUEN!- Les exigió Charlie botado en el suelo.

-Presiento que en este momento… no puede hacer mucho- Le aseguro James divertido.

-Ustedes están drogados… se les ve en los ojos… no son consientes de lo que están hacendó… están a un paso de un crimen menor a uno federal… ¿Van arruinar su vida? ¿Realmente valgo la pena para que pasen el resto de sus días en una prisión federal?- Les cuestiono Charlie intentando disuadirlos que lo que estaba seguro, pensaban hacerle a su hija.

-Tal vez tiene razón… Pero eso solo pasaría si nos atrapan… Y eso no va a pasar- Le aseguro Victoria dándole una patada en el rostro al policía –Chicos si quieren divertirse aprovechen… esta es su noche de suerte- los alentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Los muchachos no necesitaron otro incentivo y la verdadera tortura comenzó para Bella, quien indefensa intentaba luchar con uñas y dientes para detener el ataque del cual estaba siendo victima mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de su padre rogando para que se detuvieran, pero los jóvenes no se detenían, Bella jamás había experimentado tanto miedo en su vida, como el que estaba experimentado en ese momento; todo lo que alguna vez había creído se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes… parecía casi irreal lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando escucho un grito desgarrador que traspasaba las cuerdas bocales y se rompía en sus propios dientes, supo que todo lo que estaba pasando era muy real, y estaba allí impotente, viendo como comenzaba la tortura, como su carne estaba siendo expuesta, y la sangre se derramaba formando un rio bajo sus pies descalzos… mil veces se negó lo sucedido, pero la mano que ahora ahogaba sus gritos, era real; la que posaba el cigarrillo en su brazo también lo era, la que sostenía sus pies… y las demás que se perdían en los pliegues de su carne, pero incluso eso podía soportarlo.

-Hay que reconocer jefe, tiene una hija muy buena- Dijo el más joven de los hombres llevándose un puñado de pastillas a la boca.

-Suéltenla por favor…- Le rogo nuevamente Charlie desesperado mientras sentía como Victoria le pegaba con el bate que antes tenia James.

-¿Estaría dispuesto a dar su vida?- Pregunto el más joven con los ojos casi desorbitados debió a las drogas injeridas- Si es tan buen padre… que estaría dispuesto hacer- le reto finalmente.

-Lo que sea- Aseguro Charlie botando algo de sangre por su boca.

-Niña ¿Quieres que esto termine?- Le pregunto el joven ante la mirada expectante de todos, la destrozada Bella se limito asentir, el joven se inclino y tomo una botella del suelo y la rompió –Clávasela a tu padre… y serás libre- le aseguro.

-No… no…no…no….- Dijo Bella entre gemidos de dolor.

-Hazlo nena, todo va estar bien… te lo juro- Le comenzó a rogar el jefe, desesperado solo quería evitarle más dolor a su hija.

-No… no…no…- Era lo único que repetía Bella, se negaba a lastimar a su padre, no podía hacerlo.

-Yo jamás te pediría nada que llegara a lastimarte… Nena hazlo… solo hazlo y prometo que el dolor terminará- Le volvió a rogar Charlie cerrando los ojos, sabia que esto seria el final.

-No… no puedo- Le aseguro Bella sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su rostro haciéndola escupir más sangre.

-No tenemos todo el día… es tu o el… Elige- Dijo el joven despreocupado, sintiendo como las manos le temblaban.

-Te amo… siempre ha sido lo más importante para mi… Solo hazlo y todo estará bien mañana- Le volvió a suplicar Charlie, la castaña cerro los ojos y tomo débilmente la botella rota, mientras más lagrimas bañaban su rostro; su padre era levantado del suelo por lo otros hombre y sin pensarlo la clavo en el pecho escuchando el grito desgarrador de su padre, mientras los fragmentos de la botella se enterraban en sus manos ensangrentadas; los jóvenes asustados que por primera vez eran consientes de lo que habían hecho dejaron caer los dos cuerpos heridos que chocaba contra el suelo, Bella sintió una fuerte patada que se hundía en su estomago… pero ya nada importaba… la sangre en sus manos traspasaba la piel, y se apoderaba de su alma… manchándola definitivamente con la maldad que habitaba en el corazón de los hombres… todo giraba y la perdida de sangre le impedida ver con claridad el daño causado, mientras partes del cristal que sus manos minutos antes habían sostenido se enterraban más en sus palmas… y un fuerte relámpago ilumino el cielo mientras la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo, fundiéndose con la sangre… perdiendo así el conocimiento.

Edward estaba totalmente asustado, nadie dijo nada simplemente subieron cada uno a su auto, y sus caminos se separaron definitivamente, el joven de cabello cobrizo condujo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su casa donde como siempre su madre lo esperaba en la sala, al entrar cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo. Esme inmediatamente lo auxilio desesperada, intentando comunicarse con su esposo que no respondía, lo recostó en el sofá.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Esme desesperada entre el llanto y el miedo.

-Los matamos… si… si…- Dijo incoherentemente Edward mientras Esme por primera vez se fijaba en la sangre de su ropa. La mujer se pudo a buscar alguna herida, pero además de unos rasguños en el brazo, no había nada, así que la sangre era de otra persona.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Le pregunto Esme horrorizada.

-Ya nadie investigara los medicamentos… si… están muertos…- Le repetía Edward, dejando más asustada a Esme, ya no podía más tenia que decirle la verdad a Carlisle, esto definitivamente se había salido de control y todo por su culpa. Esme se levanto y tomo unas pastillas de su bolso.

-Toma esto te ayudara a descansar mientras traigo a tu padre- le aseguro la mujer obligándolo a tomar los medicamentos. Cuando vio que su hijo estaba más tranquilo, tomo las llaves del auto.

No estuvo muy segura a que velocidad iba conduciendo, pero fue afortunada ya que al parecer no había ningún policía en al ciudad. La universidad estaba casi despoblada, jamás había estado allí, pero sabía por Edward donde se encontraba la oficia de su esposo, y en ese momento intentaba estar tranquila, pero su corazón le latía velozmente, podría asegurar que estaba sufriendo de una taticardía, así que de su bolso saco dos pastillas y se las trago, necesitaba estar calmada, más que nunca en ese momento necesitaba estar más calmada.

Al final del pasillo vio la oficina con la luz encendida, se acerco para confirmar con las letras doradas sobre la puerta que esa era la oficina de su esposo pero al parecer no estaba solo, se escuchaba otra persona en el interior de la oficina. Esme sintió inmediatamente que algo andaba muy mal, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar las cosas, así que abrió la puerta solo para encontrar a Carlisle en brazos de otra, y no de cualquiera, si no, de la novia de su hijo, la mujer se paso las manos por el rostro varias veces, ellos aun no la habían notado.

-Buenas noches- Saludo Esme mirando directamente a Carlisle.

-Esme…- Susurro Carlisle intentado cubrir la desnudez en la que se encontraba en ese momento- Puedo explicarlo- le aseguro el medico sorprendido, por la presencia de su esposa., no podía creer que era lo que ella estaba haciendo allí.

-Seguramente- Afirmo Esme – Te espero afuera, hay una emergencia- Se limito a decir la pelirroja saliendo de la oficina. Rápidamente Carlisle se vistió en silencio mientras Tanya hacia lo mismo, Carlisle salió de la oficina y bajo para encontrar a Esme esperándolo cerca al campus.

-Esme ¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto el medico avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-Tenemos que ir a la casa, algo horrible paso, así que sígueme en el auto- Le pidió la mujer ignorando totalmente los recientes hechos, ella no tenia ninguna autoridad moral para reclamar nada, y ahora la prioridad era Edward, nada más importaba, ni siquiera su matrimonio agonizante.

-¿Los niños están bien?- Pregunto Carlisle preocupado, Esme bajo la mirada, he hizo una extraña mueca -¿Qué hizo esta vez Edward?- Pregunto sabiendo que su esposa solo se tomaría tantas molestias por su primogénito.

-Vamos para la casa mejor- Le indio Esme no queriendo hablar.

El camino fue relativamente rápido, pero para nada tranquilo, Carlisle aun estaba sorprendido que Esme no hubiera dicho ni una palabra sobre lo que había descubierto en la universidad, aunque en los últimos meses las cosas en su matrimonio iban de mal en peor, no quería perder por nada en el mundo a su familia era lo que más amaba, aunque su comportamiento dijese lo contrario el realmente quería salvar su matrimonio, pero entre los hijos, el hospital, la universidad y los problemas en los que se metía Edward y la distancia que cada día ponía Esme entre ellos; cada vez era más difícil encontrar un momento para evitar el continuo daño que en silencio se hacían.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, en la entrada Carlisle pudo ver las manchas de sangre en el suelo, el corazón del rubio comenzó a latir más rápido, como si fuera el prefacio de la catástrofe, cuando llego a la sala, vio que Edward estaba botando por la boca una babaza blanca, Carlisle inmediatamente comenzó a medir sus signos vitales.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Carlisle desesperado.

-Creo que es una sobredosis- Le dijo Esme asustada parada en la entrada de la sala con miedo de acercarse.

-¿La sangre es del el?- Le pregunto Carlisle intentando encontrar alguna lesión, pero solo encontró alguna abrasiones en los brazos.

-No… el llegó bañado en ella- Le explico Esme moviendo repetidamente sus manos a través de su rostro.

-El buen padre… su vida… el buen padre….- Susurro Edward casi inconsciente.

-Por Dios, va tener un paro cardio respiratorio… Dios- Dijo Carlisle –Tráeme mi maletín- Le pidió a sus esposa que corrió al auto y trajo su maletín.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Esme asustada.

-¡Estoy pensando como salvar la vida de nuestro hijo!- Le dijo Carlisle asustado mientras miraba todos los medicamentos que llevaba consigo.

-¡¿QUÉ NECESITAS?- Le pregunto Esme explotando al no entender lo que pasaba.

-¡ADRENALINA ¿TIENES? SABES, ES QUE NO CARGO UNA INYECCIÓN CONMIGO, YA QUE NO SABIA QUE TENIA QUE PREVENIR QUE MI FARMACODEPENDIENTE HIJO TUVIERA UNA CRISIS!- Le grito Carlisle asustado y desesperado por que le quedaba poco tiempo.

-Ya te traigo una- Le dijo Esme saliendo de la sala hacia la cocina y regresando en pocos minutos con una gran inyección.

-¿Por qué tienes esto?- le pregunto Carlisle confundido.

-No preguntes y sálvale la vida a nuestro hijo- Le pidió Esme viendo como el cuerpo de su hijo comenzaba a convulsionar; inmediatamente Carlisle aplico la inyección en el pecho creando una fuerte convulsión regresándole el pulso y el ritmo normal del corazón.

-Está estable ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto Carlisle caminando hacia el pasillo.

-Creo que hizo algo muy malo con los vándalos que tiene por amigos…. Tenemos que hacer algo- Le dijo Esme aun asustada.

-Si, hacer que se interne en un centro de rehabilitación, es lo primero- Dijo Carlisle intentando organizar sus ideas.

-No, si en la facultad se enteran de que es actico a los medicamentos jamás lo dejaran graduarse- Le recordó Esme sintiéndose cada vez más culpable.

-¿Crees que hirió alguien?- Le pregunto Carlisle aun intentando calmarse.

-Yo creo que si, tal vez una pelea… no estoy segura- Le dijo Esme.

-Jamás podrá graduarse… tendrá suerte si no termina en una prisión- Dijo Carlisle preguntándose en que momento su hijo se le había salido de las manos.

-No podemos permitir que ese sea el futuro de nuestro hijo… No podemos- Le aseguro Esme determinada; el medico que sedo unos segundos en silencio, y recordó a Marco su mejor amigo.

-Marco es fiscal el nos puede ayudar- Dijo Carlisle sacando su celular y marcándole a su viejo amigo, habló un par de minutos con el para saber que se encontraba aun en la fiscalía –Voy a ir hablar con el-

-Yo también voy- Afirmo Esme.

-No podemos dejar nuevamente a Edward solo- Le explico Carlisle.

-El esta estable, lo subimos a su habitación, y nos vamos, nada peor puede pasar de lo que ya ha pasado ¿no crees?- se aventuro a decir Esme, ella tenia que ir, tenia que asegurarse que este caso no seria investigado.

-Es cierto- Le aseguro Carlisle.

Subieron a Edward a la habitación; el joven aun se encontraba algo letárgico, debido a la inyección. Ya instalado, la pareja partió nuevamente hacia New York el viaje se llevo en completo silencio Carlisle no se atrevía hablar, y Esme prefería ir en silencio, temía que sus palabras la traicionaran, y no podía permitirse tal error, no en ese momento.

Llegaron a la fiscalía, que estaba casi desértica, prácticamente solo se encontraban los de seguridad y Marco en el edificio, entraron al recito manteniendo el silencio con el temor de que al romperlo se rompiera algo más.

-Buenas noches ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?- Les pregunto Marco a la pareja que se encontraba muy pálida.

-Creemos que nuestro hijo hizo algo malo… muy malo… y necesitamos tu ayuda- Le dijo torpemente Carlisle.

-Por Dios… ¿Qué hizo?- Les pregunto Marco preocupado por el la fragilidad en la que se encontraba Esme.

-No lo sabemos- Dijo inmediatamente Esme.

-¿Así que quieren que lo averigüe?- Se aventuro a decir Marco.

-No, lo que queremos es que no levantes cargos… sea lo que sea- Le dijo Esme sin miramientos.

-Esme no puedo hacer eso… Si lo llegaran a descubrir… podría ir a la cárcel- Respondió inmediatamente el fiscal.

-Por favor… si mi hijo llega a ser implicado en alguna actividad delictiva, jamás será medico… y eso lo mataría- Le explico la pelirroja desesperada.

-Esme… eso seria muy triste, pero definitivamente no puedo, lo máximo que les puedo ofrecer es un buen trato para él- Les dijo el fiscal frustrado por la situación.

-Tienes razón… tal vez esto sea lo mejor que obtendremos- Dijo Carlisle derrotado.

-¡NO!… esa no es una solución… mi hijo no puede ir a un juicio- Dijo casi desesperada la pelirroja viendo a Marco casi rogándole al hombre.

-Esme no puedo- Le volvió asegurar el fiscal.

-Carlisle… sal por favor- Le pidió inesperadamente Esme.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que salió de la boca del medico que no entendía la situación.

-Sal, espérame afuera… confía en mi… me lo debes- Le dijo Esme refiriéndose por primera vez en toda la noche a lo que había sucedido horas antes en la universidad.

Carlisle casi inconsciente lo hizo, se sentía lo suficientemente mal por toda la situación, no quería empeorar las cosas, y al salir cerro la puerta y se sentó en la sala de espera. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, que solo lograba que el ambiente fuera más tenso, hasta que el choque de varias cosas cayendo al suelo atrajo su atención, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando en la oficina. El medico camino hasta la puerta de la oficina atraído por los sonidos, y como una fuerza incontenible abrió ligeramente la puerta para ver en el interior de esta, su cabeza de se demoro algunos minutos en procesar lo que sus ojos veían, inmediatamente y con mucho cuidado cerro la puerta y nuevamente se sentó a esperar. Carlisle no estuvo seguro de cuando tiempo paso, pero pareció mil años, hasta que su esposa salió por la oficina aun acomodándose la falda.

-Todo esta solucionado- Le dijo secamente la pelirroja – Ya podemos irnos- el medico no dijo nada simplemente se levanto y los dos salieron allí para regresar a su "hogar".

El viaje fue en silencio pero no era el mismo silencio de antes, era un silencio que gritaba con desesperación el dolor y el vacio que en ese momento acompañaba la pareja, era casi torturante incluso el aire parecía contaminado. Entraron a la casa, y la tensión era tal que se podía tocar. El medico subió las escaleras y reviso nuevamente a su hijo que al parecer estaba dormido. Entro a la habitación marital y comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto Esme sorprendida.

-Me voy- Le dijo duramente el rubio sin mirarla.

-¿Es por ella?- Le pregunto Esme asustada.

-No, es por ti- le aseguro Carlisle intentado respirar.

-Lo que hice en la oficina de Marco fue por nuestro hijo… no fue una venganza- Le aseguro la pelirroja intentando inútilmente detener sus lagrimas.

-Exacto… lo hiciste por Edward… hubiera preferido mil veces por venganza… por que eso quería decir que te importaba… Pero la verdad es más obvia- Le aseguro fríamente el medico.

-¿Perdón? Pero el que me engaño primero fuiste tú… Yo lo hice para proteger nuestra familia… Tu… por que no pudiste controlar la calentura- Le contra respondió la pelirroja.

-Tal vez si hubiera tenido una esposa que me bajara la calentura jamás te habría engañado… Pero hace meses que no dejas que ni me acerque a ti… Esme hace cuatro meses que ni siquiera dormimos en la misma habitación… Me alejaste… Soy el resultado de lo que tu nos hiciste- le dijo Carlisle en un duro tono de voz, pero aun intentaba mantener la calma para no despertar a los niños.

-¿En algún momento pensaste en mi? Yo también sufro lejos de ti… pero necesitaba tiempo- Le respondió con rabia la pelirroja.

-¿Tiempo para que? ¿Para decidir a quien amas más? ¿Edward o a mi?- le pregunto el medico subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? YO SIEMPRE TE EH PROTEGIDO… SIEMPRE ME EH SACRIFICADO POR TI… TODO LO QUE HE HECHO ES PARA PROTEGERTE!- Le gritó Esme desesperada, quería decirle la verdad pero la verdad era peor.

-¡NO, TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO ES PARA PROTEGER A EDWARD, FELICITACIONES… AHORA ES UN DELINCUENTE, PERO TRANQUILA QUE YA NO VOY A COMPETIR CON EL AMOR QUE SIENTES POR EL… PUEDES SER FELIZ ACABAS DE DESTRUIR 20 AÑOS DE MATRIMONIO!- le aseguro Carlisle saliendo de la habitación.

-NO TE VAYAS… NO ME DEJES… YO TE AMO…- Le rogo Esme al quedar sin salida, mientras lo seguía por la casa.

-Mañana mismo inicio los tramites del divorcio… me das asco, no puedo estar cerca de ti- Le aseguro el medico saliendo por la puerta principal, y marchándose en su auto. Mientras Esme se sentó en las escaleras a intentando creer lo que había sucedido.

-¿Mamás que pasó?- Le preguntó Edward en el inicio de la escaleras aun su cabeza le giraba y todo parecía borroso, pero al escuchar los gritos de sus padres había decidido salir.

-Regresa a tu habitación- Le ordeno Esme sin mirarlo.

-Pero mamá…- El joven no pudo terminar la oración, por que fue interrumpido.

-QUE TE VAYAS A TU HABITACIÓN… YA HAS HECHO SUFICIENTE POR UNA NOCHE- Le gritó la mujer desconsolada dejando caer su cabeza entre sus piernas. Edward simplemente hizo loe que su madre le ordeno, con un gran sentimiento de culpa, había destruido a su familia y todo por que? Ahora nada parecía tener sentido, había perdido definitivamente el amor de su padre, después de esto jamás le volvería hablar estaba seguro, arruino en una sola noche demasiadas vidas… ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso ahora? Tal vez esa era la noche más larga de su vida, Edward se escondió bajo las sábanas y comenzó a llorar, la culpa lo estaba matando ¿Qué había hecho?

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Pensé que tenia que contar con calma lo que había pasado esa noche y el próximo cap vendrá lleno de sorpresas. **

**Próximo Cap "Esta Noche"**

**Cecilia, pues espero que este cap te haya gustado y creo que te dejare con más dudas, gracias, Mariana no quería entristecerte y creo que este cap no ayudara mucho, pero gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… Gracias! **

**¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!**


	13. Capitulo 13: Esta Noche

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 13: Esta Noche…**

Bella intentaba mantener la calma, pero su corazón latina vertiginosamente, todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza dolorosamente hasta el punto de hacerla doler; la castaña se miro fijamente ante el espejo que se encontraba frente a ella y abrió el grifo y se mojo el rostro en un intento desesperado para concentrarse, todo lo que tenia ahora era esta noche, su vida se basaba en esta noche, y ya no había marcha atrás.

-Ya casi van a despertar ¿Segura que quieres esto? Aun hay tiempo- Le recordó Jacob, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Estoy segura, así es como debe acabar todo- Aseguro la castaña mirándose nuevamente al espejo, pero por más que miraba no se encontraba.

-Bella te traje un poco de agua… para calmar los ánimos- Dijo Mike entrado al baño.

-Gracias Mike… siempre tan dulce- Le dijo Bella tomando de un solo trago el vaso de agua.

-Bueno creo que todos ya estamos preparados para iniciar el show… ¿Segura de esto?- Le pregunto Mike mirando de reojo a Jacob.

-¿Ustedes están seguros?- Le pregunto Bella ante tantas preguntas.

-Claro que si, juramos ayudarte hasta el final… no importara cual fuera… ahí estaríamos… aquí estamos… para cumplir lo pactado- Le aseguro Mike con una solemne determinación.

-¿Y tu Jake?- Le pregunto Bella a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-Sabes que estoy contigo hasta el final- Le recordó el policía bajando la mirada.

-Esta bien, voy a preparar las herramientas- Les dijo la castaña saliendo del baño y dejando a los hombres allí.

-¿Por qué la ayudamos a esto?- Pregunto sorpresivamente Jacob con la mirada perdida.

-Es obvio… los dos la amamos… y es tan grande nuestro amor que moriría y mataría por ella… ¿O te queda alguna duda?- Le respondió Mike intentando controlar sus emociones, ya no era momento de encrucijadas, era hora de la verdad.

-No… ya no hay dudas… no puede haber dudas, si queremos que esto salga bien, no podemos dudar- Le aseguro Jacob respirando hondo, para salir y enfrentar por ultima vez a su destino –Bueno que comience el show- Anuncio saliendo del baño seguido por Mike.

Mientras que Alice regresaba a su casa casi al borde de un colapso, aun no había noticia de su familia y eso la estaba enloqueciendo; la sensación de la tragedia no la dejaba respirar. Cuando Jasper estaciono el auto frente a la casa, vieron como un hombre estaba golpeando.

-Buenas noches- Saludo Alice bajando del auto.

-Buenas noches ¿Usted vive aquí?- Pregunto el hombre acercándose a la joven.

-Si, ¿A quien busca?- le pregunto Alice mientras Jasper protectoramente la abrazaba por la espalda.

-A Edward Cullen- Le dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?- Le pregunto Alice preocupada llevándose inconscientemente la mano al corazón.

-Soy el detective DiMaggio, de la policía de New York- Se presento el detective mostrando su placa.

-¿Para que busca a mi hermano?- Le pregunto Alice aparentemente tranquila pero en el interior aterrorizada.

-Creo que el señor Cullen es pieza clave en una investigación federal- Le explico el hombre detallando a la joven.

-El no se encuentra- Dijo cortantemente la jovencita.

-¿Y donde lo puedo encontrar?- Pregunto el detective.

-No lo se, salió con mi madre- Le dijo Alice sin saber por que estaba mintiendo, pero ahora sabia que no podía decir nada a la policía, era un fuerte presentimiento -¿De que se trata la investigación?- le pregunto repentinamente.

-No puedo decir mucho, pero es sobre unos asesinatos… los mal llamados "Decapitados Capitales"; así que cuando su hermano aparezca, dígale que me llame, no importa la hora- Le pidió el detective entregándole una tarjeta.

-Claro, que pase buena noche- Le dijo Alice guardando la tarjeta en el bolcillo, mientras apretaba la mano de su novio.

-Igualmente- le dijo el detective subiéndose a su auto y alejándose de allí.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que tu familia no aparece desde ayer?- Le pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

-No se… fue un presentimiento… no se como explicarlo- Le aseguro Alice girándose para ver a su novio.

-¿Alice que pasa?- Le pregunto Jasper.

-No se, pero dentro de poco llegara Emmett, y tomaremos una decisión, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a buscar algo que me diga donde están… por favor- Le pidió la jovencita confundida.

-Tal vez te estas equivocando… y no se si quiero ser parte de esto- Le dijo Jasper muy serio.

-No me dejes ahora, realmente te necesito a mi lado… solo necesito tener las cosas más claras… por favor confía en mi- Le pidió Alice tomando el rostro del joven entre sus manos para que la viera.

-Pero no sabes lo que estas haciendo- le recordó el joven cariñosamente.

-Tienes razón, pero estoy segura de que no me estoy equivocando- Le dijo firmemente la jovencita ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Jasper, a lo lejos podían escuchar un auto estacionarse.

-¿Alice que ha pasado?- Le pregunto Emmett bajando de su camioneta hasta llegar a su hermana, pero Alice se quedo en silencio.

–Algo ha pasado… creo que ahora todo estará bien- Susurro casi incoherentemente la pequeña.

-Alice siempre me asustas cuando te pones así- le aseguro Emmett mirando de reojo a su hermana. Hasta que un auto les ilumino el rostro, impidiéndoles la vista, en el momento en que el auto se estaciono alguien bajo corriendo, los jóvenes se asustaron al principio, pero era Esme que corría abrazar a sus hijos.

-Mis niños, perdónenme por todo, no saben cuando los amo, siempre han sido lo más importante en mi vida, y siempre los he amado igual… tienen que perdonarme- Les imploró la pelirroja abrazando a sus dos hijos y llenándolos de besos mientras Edward y Carlisle también bajaban del auto.

-Mamá tranquila… lo sabemos- Le aseguro Emmett algo extrañado jamás había visto a sus padres y su hermano mayor juntos desde el divorcio.

-¿Mamá estas bien?- Le pregunto Alice aferrándose a su madre.

-Claro mi amor, ahora todo esta bien, prometo que todo va a cambiar, seré mejor- Les aseguro Esme sin soltar a sus dos pequeños niños.

-Mamá esta Jasper ¿Qué va a pensar?- Le pregunto Emmett algo apenado.

-Que su mamá ama a sus hijos por igual y que son lo más importante de su vida- les aseguro Esme feliz, como hace mucho tiempo no lo había estado, se sentía liberada, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía libre. Después de un par de minutos por fin Esme los soltó y Alice se giro para ver a su padre.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no llegaste casa?- Le pregunto Alice a su padre mientras corría abrazarlo.

-Lo lamento… pasaron cosas… pero ahora todo va estar bien- Le aseguro Carlisle muy serio abrazando a su niña con mucho dolor –Emmett ¿No le darás un abrazo a tu viejo padre?- Le pregunto el medico a su hijo mientras el joven se acercaba y les daba un fuerte abrazo a los dos.

-Emmett cuidado aun estoy aquí- Le recordó Alice intentando soltarse.

-Lo siento es que eres tan pequeña- le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa –¿Y tu también quieres abrazo?- le pregunto a Edward mientras lo abrazaba y lo levantaba del suelo. La pequeña Alice también abrazo a Edward, y por primera vez en seis años se sentían una verdadera familia.

-¿Que tal si entramos y pedimos una pizza?- Propuso Esme muy agradecida mirando a Carlisle.

-Es una gran idea, ¿Jasper te gustaría acompañarnos?- Le pregunto Carlisle manteniendo su expresión seria.

-No se, esto parece familiar- Le contesto Jasper apenado.

-Pero si eres parte de la familia, anda- Le alentó el medico mientras el joven asentía con una sonría y entraba a la casa, seguido de Esme, Alice y Emmett, dejando solos a Carlisle y Edward.

-Papá- Le llamo Edward haciendo que Carlisle se emocionara mucho ya había olvidado como sonaba esa palabra en la voz de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- Le pregunto Carlisle con una triste sonrisa.

-Estuve pensando, que tal vez, podría pedir un traslado y trabajar junto a ti en el hospital _NewYork__-_Presbyterian ¿Qué te parece? – Le pregunto Edward temeroso.

-Me encantaría hijo- Le aseguro Carlisle abrazando a su hijo como hacia muchos años no lo había hecho, el medico rompió el contacto al sentir su celular- Entra ya te alcanzo- le dijo mientras el joven entraba a la casa –Hola Marco ¿Encontraste algo?- le pregunto el rubio esperanzado.

-Nada Carlisle, cuando llegaron mis agentes la bodega estaba limpia, y había sido alquilada por una sociedad anónima, así que nada se sabe, con respecto al apartamento de la joven, fue traspasado a otra persona- Le comento el fiscal.

-¿A quien?- Pregunto el medico curioso.

-A ti Carlisle, ella te dejo todas sus cosas…- le respondió Marco con cierto dolor, queriendo olvidar lo que habían vivido horas antes –Creo que lo mejor es dejar de investigar… además jamás supimos el nombre de sus cómplices, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, lo tenían planeado todo, aunque sea muy triste, tal vez es mejor no seguir indagando- Le sugirió el hombre.

-Tienes razón, es mejor dejar todo así- le aseguro Carlisle que aunque sabia la identidad de los cómplices de Bella, había preferido callar, todo era lo suficientemente doloroso, además al final ella obtuvo la redención que había buscado, pero no entendía por que el corazón le dolía tanto –Estamos hablando amigo- concluyo el medico.

-Claro amigo; cuando quieras- Le contesto el fiscal terminando la llamada.

Carlisle entro a la casa con cierta melancolía, pero no permitiría que el sufrimiento de Bella fuera en vano, su sacrificio serviría para tener una nueva vida, aunque había jurado no estar triste ni llorar, al paso del tiempo era más difícil, pero lo había jurado y cumpliría, se lo debía a su gran amor. Entro a la casa para encontrar la cálida sonrisa de su ex esposa, mientras se sentaba a su lado y ella le daba unos golpecitos en la pierna.

-¿Esta bien?- Le pregunto Esme preocupada.

-No lo se- Le aseguro el medico apretando la mano de la pelirroja.

Ni Alice ni Emmett se atrevieron a indagar más sobre el paradero de sus padre o que era lo que había sucedido, jamás se habían sentido tan en familia que los dos jóvenes prefirieron callar, no importaba que hubiera pasado solo importaba que otra vez eran felices, que otra vez estaban juntos. Después de haber comido llego el momento de la despedida el primero había sido Jasper, Carlisle se levanto con el mismo objetivo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta también es tu casa?- Le sugirió la pelirroja.

-Creo que te tomare la palabra, estoy muy cansado, gracias- Le dijo Carlisle.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Esme recogiendo toda la loza que había sobre la mesa.

El medico subió al segundo piso y entro a la habitación de su ex esposa y se sentó un momento en la cama, fue cuando Alice entro a la habitación.

-¿Papá puedo preguntarte algo?- le pregunto Alice inocentemente.

-Claro mi bailarina- Le dijo Carlisle, con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Mamá y tu van a volver?- Le pregunto la joven con verdadera curiosidad.

-No cariño, tu mamá y yo ya no funcionamos como pareja, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos, tenemos tres hijos, y tu madre ha sido la mujer que más he amado, me dio unos maravillosos veinte años, pero no podemos borrar el pasado, pero podemos hacer un mejor futuro… para todos- le contesto Carlisle mirando fijamente a su hija.

-No te ofendas, pero creo que es lo mejor, además me agrada mucho Bella, no quisiera que le hicieras daño- le dijo ingenuamente Alice.

-Amor, hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre Bella- le dijo Carlisle muy serio, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-¿Qué paso papá?- le pregunto Alice alarmada.

-Bella murió- Le susurro Carlisle aun digiriendo esa devastadora verdad.

-¿Pero cuando? ¿Cómo?- Le pregunto Alice atacándose a llorar.

-Ayer un accidente automovilístico- Le dijo Carlisle abrazando a su hija, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir la verdad.

-No puede ser… pero era tan joven- Le dijo Alice aferrándose más a su padre -¿Cuándo es la ceremonia?-Le pregunto la joven destrozada.

-No va haber ceremonia fue cremada esta tarde, su único familiar decidió lanzar sus cenizas sobre Forks, un pequeño pueblo donde había crecido, allí estará junto a su padre y su madre- le explico el medico cerrando los ojos para no llorar.

-¿Por qué no me aviste?- Le pregunto Alice aun sorprendida.

-Lo intente, pero solo puede comunicarme con tu madre; y ella y Edward me acompañaron… y creo que eso sirvió para hacer las pases con ellos- Le aseguro Carlisle intentando secar las lagrimas de su hija.

-No puedo creer que Bella haya muerto… es que no puede ser- le repitió Alice sin dejar de llorar.

-Yo tampoco lo hubiera creído, si no, hubiera visto su cuerpo… Creo que aun estoy en shock, no puedo asimilarlo aun, que jamás volveré a ver su sonrisa… Pero perderla me ha enseñado que debo valorar cada instante con las personas que amo… la vida es demasiado efímera y puede cambiar cuando menos lo esperas, el hecho más insignificante puede ser determinante en la vida de alguien más, por eso hay que vivir limpiamente… Esta vida es un efecto mariposa, nunca sabes a quien va afectar tus actos, así que en nombre de Bella tienes que vivir Alice, pero vivir bien, sin secretos siempre con las cartas sobre la mesa… ¿Me lo prometes?- Le pregunto Carlisle sintiendo la voz ronca intentando que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta no delatara todo el dolor que estaba experimentando.

-Claro que si papá… ¿Pero tu estas bien?- Le pregunto Alice secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa.

-Por ahora no… pero lo estaré, lo prometo- Afirmo el medico con determinación –Ve a dormir amor, ya es muy tarde y mañana será un nuevo día- Le dijo, la joven solo asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre saliendo de la habitación. Carlisle se quedo unos cuantos segundos más antes de levantarse y buscar cobijas en la cómoda de su esposa, sabia que ella las guardaba ahí fue cuando sintió la presencia de ella en la habitación.

-Me hubieras dicho y las hubiera buscado por ti- Le dijo Esme.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- Le aseguro el medico mirándola detenidamente.

-Mañana mismo voy a buscar ayuda…Solo que aun no se como decírselo a los niños ¿me ayudaras?- Le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claro que si, aunque no seamos pareja, seguimos siendo un equipo… Además creo que también les deberías hablar de Marco, traerlo a la casa, hacerlo parte de la familia, no solo de tu vida… se ha ganado esa oportunidad ¿No crees?- le cuestiono el medico.

-Si… también había estado pensando en eso –le susurro la pelirroja rompiendo en llanto-Lamento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado… todo fue culpa mía, pero de verdad solo intentaba protegerte… tenia tanto miedo a perderte que al final… te termine perdiendo –Le aseguro ocultando su rostro en sus manos.

-No es solo tu culpa, yo estaba demasiado ocupado para ver que estabas enferma… Yo debía haberlo notado, yo era el medico, pero permití que me alejaras y no pregunte- Argumento Carlisle cerrando los ojos.

-¿Se ha sabido algo?- Le pregunto temerosa Esme.

-Nada, supongo que la enterraran con su padre, no se- Creyó el medico -¿Sabes? Me dejo todo sus bienes… no se si seré capaz de volver a su apartamento y saber que murió por mi culpa- Le confeso el rubio dejando escapar algunas lagrimas que limpio inmediatamente.

-Si necesitas una amiga, aquí estaré… cuentas conmigo- Le recordó Esme lamentando el dolor del rubio.

-Lo se, pero lo que necesito ahora es dormir… realmente lo necesito- Le aseguro el medico.

-Que pases buena noche- le deseo Esme, pero el hombre solo asintió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, estaba tan cansado que sabia que por lo menos esa noche dormiría. Entró a la habitación y se recostó en la cama miro al techo, pero sin realmente mirar nada en particular, y pensó en los ojos de Bella, quería dormirse con ese recuerdo, con esa sensación, hasta que el cansancio lo venció y quedo completamente dormido.

Hacia las once de la mañana Carlisle se encontraba sentado en aquella sala blanca en la que había estado ayer, esperando a la misma persona que sin saberlo había cambiado su vida para siempre.

-Dr. Cullen Que sorpresa tenerlo aquí- le saludo Mike entrado a la sala vestido completamente de negro y con los ojos rojos.

-¿Mike como estas?- Le pregunto Carlisle levantándose.

-No muy bien vengo de un entierro muy triste, solo estábamos dos personas… Pero es que ella lo quiso así- Le aseguro Mike como si fuera una disculpa.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- Le pregunto Carlisle bajando la mirada.

-En el cementerio central… junto a su padre-Le contesto Mike sentándose al lado donde minutos antes había estado sentado el rubio, y este a su vez lo imito.

-Supe que el detective DiMaggio está buscando a su hijo- le comento Mike mirando hacia la nada.

-Si, Alice lo comento esta mañana, Edward esta tarde va ir hablar con él- Le comento Carlisle levantándose- Bueno espero que nos hablemos pronto-

-Dr.- Llamó Mike haciendo que el rubio se volviera a sentar -¿Por qué no me odia después de lo que hice?- le pregunto realmente curioso.

-No puedo… no tengo espacio para el odio… Solo para el amor- Le aseguro Carlisle muy tranquilo.

-¿Incluso si ese amor duele peor que una tortura?- Le pregunto Mike culpable.

-El amor no duele… mata- Le susurro Carlisle –Aunque parezca que duele mucho, simplemente es el dolor de algo que muere por dentro- le aseguro levantándose.

-¿Cree que alguna vez obtendremos el perdón por todo lo que hemos hecho?- le pregunto Mike poniéndose de pie.

-No lo se…Ya no pienso en eso para ser sincero… Ya no busco la redención… solo quiero ver felices a mis hijos… eso todo, ya no aspiro a más- le aseguro Carlisle con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Podríamos almorzar algún día?- Le pregunto Mike.

-Claro, cuando quieras- le aseguro Carlisle.

-Lo llamaré- Le aseguro Mike –Que tenga buen día- le deseo el medico caminando a su oficina, mientras Carlisle salía el edificio.

Manejo con calma por toda la ciudad, ya no había afán, paro en una floristería y compro ramo enorme de rosas rojas, y continuo su recorrido. Después de media hora por fin llego al Cementerio Central, camino hacia el velador y le pregunto donde podría encontrar la tumba. Cuando llego vio la majestuosa tumba del jefe Swan, y al lado mucho más modesta la lapida recién puesta en la que rezaba el nombre de Isabella Mary Swan. Carlisle se arrodillo frente al cumulo de tierra fresca y puso las rosas recostadas sobre la lapida.

-No sabes cuando me arrepiento de jamás haberte regalado flores; debía haberte llenado de regalos todos los días, jamás me imagine estar trayendo rosas a tu tumba…- Le confesó el medico mientras algunas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro -Jamás será suficientes los perdones, y ya son inútiles… pero te juro que si el tiempo regresara, haría las cosas muy diferentes, incluso si eso significara jamás conocerte, con tal de poder darte una nueva oportunidad, lo haría… pero ya es tarde ¿verdad?... ¿Eres feliz? ¿Ya te perdonaste? ¿Ya me perdonaste?... creo que eso jamás lo sabré… Pero prometo que ya que no llene tu vida de flores… tu tumba siempre estará rebosante de ellas…Dios mío te amo tanto…Nos veremos pronto Amor- le aseguro levantándose de la tumba, cerrando así el pasado, pero sin iniciar un futuro, no aun.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**A que esto no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Aun quedan un par de sorpresas.**

**Próximo Cap "Tiempo de Recordar"**

**Mariana, tal vez esto te ha parecido muy sorpresivo pero hay una explicación, lo juro.**

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… Gracias! **

**¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!**

**Twitter . com / lecaosma**


	14. Capitulo 14: Tiempo de Recordar

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo 14: Tiempo de Recordar… **

Los meses habían pasado lentamente, y con ellos había llegado el invierno, y aunque todo estaba lleno de las luces navideñas cubierto por la blanca capa de la nieve, Carlisle no compartía la alegría de las fechas y es que era así como se sentía Carlisle, parecía bien en el exterior, pero por dentro estaba congelado, y es que nadie que había vuelto hablar de lo que había pasado aquella noche, se había vuelto el tema prohibido… olvidado.

Carlisle se encontraba sentando en la sala de espera, después de una cirugía de ochos horas estaba totalmente exhausto, pero era mucho mejor estar allí que estar solo en el apartamento de Bella, que lo había convertido en propio, el medico aun no comprendía como se había podido mudar a vivir allí, tal vez la necesidad de sentirla cerca, de poder aun oler su perfume llenaba el vacio que había dejado. El rubio cerro los ojos y recostó la cabeza, y pudo sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero el medico no se molesto en abrir los ojos, estaba en la sala de espera, podría ser cualquier persona.

-¿Esta bien?- Le pregunto la voz gruesa de un hombre, que el conocía bien.

-¿Como estas Jacob? ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?- Le pregunto el medico sin abrir los ojos.

-Estado bien, y la verdad no lo visito a usted, vine a recoger a Tanya, pero ya que lo vi, decidí hacerle la visita- le explico el policía, el medico recordaba que era el mismo quien los había presentado, hace dos meses.

-Me alegro que la relación vaya tan bien- Le dijo el medico con una media sonrisa.

-Ella es extraordinaria- Le aseguro Jacob.

-Lo se- Se limito a decir el medico ensanchando más su sonrisa.

-Cualquier persona pensaría que es algo enfermo que todas las mujeres que eh amado en mi vida, usted pueda decir que las conoce muy bien- le dijo Jaco haciendo que los ojos de Carlisle se abrieran.

-Es que tenemos muy buen gusto- Argumento el medico volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Eso si- Coincidió el policía –Ayer leí que su ex esposa se va a casar con el fiscal… ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Jacob sorprendido.

-Era de esperarse, Marco es un buen hombre, y Esme le ha ido estupendamente en su tratamiento, creo que es lo justo ¿No te invitaron ahora que eres jefe de unidad?- Le pregunto Carlisle recordando el nuevo nombramiento del policía.

-No, pero a Mike si, que injusto- le dijo Jacob fingiendo indignación ya que después de todo lo que había pasado los tres hombres se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

-Podría solucionar eso- Le propuso el medico.

-No, a Tanya si la invitaron así que finalmente voy a ir con ella- Le comento el policía despreocupadamente -¿Dr. Que va hacer esta navidad?- le pregunto sorpresivamente.

-Nada, mi familia viaja a L.A., para visitar a Emmett, así que pasare las fiestas en el hospital- Le comento el rubio despreocupado.

-¿El mayor también va ir?- Le pregunto Jacob refiriéndose a Edward.

-Si, hace un par de horas debieron abordar, en cualquier momento llamaran- Le aseguro Carlisle levantándose.

-Dr. Y si yo necesitara sus servicios profesionales para un sujeto no muy cerca a la ley ¿Me ayudaría?- Le pregunto Jacob como si estuviera hablando de alguna trivialidad.

-Pensaría que le pedirías ayuda Mike- Le contesto le medico curioso volviéndose a sentar.

-Si, pero Mike es bueno con los muertos, los vivos no son lo suyo, necesito alguien que salve vidas, como un director del área de cirugía que le encante hacer turnos extras en emergencias- Le dijo Jacob describiendo al rubio.

-Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Cuál es la dolencia del sujeto?- le pregunto el medico sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-Pues al parecer tuvo un accidente casero… se estrello contra una bala; aunque no se bien los acontecimientos, el hecho es que necesita asistencia medica de confianza y ya que no va hacer nada para navidad… pues seria genial contar con sus servicios- le explico el policía inocentemente.

-Y yo juraba que habías dejado del todo la vida delictiva- Le confeso el medico.

-Juro que este es mi ultimo trabajo… ¿Pero va ayudarme?- Le pregunto nuevamente Jacob, después de un extraño silencio, el medico tomo una decisión.

-Dame los datos- Le dijo Carlisle, lo último que quería era llegar a su apartamento y en el hospital después de un turno de 75 horas no le permitirían quedarse más.

-Sabia que podía contar con usted, y seguramente con su discreción, le enviare los datos a su celular… Y no se preocupe pagare sus honorarios- le aseguro Jacob levantándose.

-No te preocupes por eso, tómalo como un favor de amigos- Le aseguro Carlisle levantándose.

-Gracias- Le susurro el policía mientras Tanya se acercaba a los hombres.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Pregunto la rubia depositando un suave beso en los labios de su novio.

-Esperándote- Le aseguro Jacob con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- Le dijo Tanya muy feliz –Dr. Cullen ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Ya me voy a ir- Le aseguro el rubio algo cansado.

-Eso esta muy bien, después de tres días, ya no se tienen los reflejos para salvar vidas- Le recordó la rubia preocupada, y es que así había pasado los últimos meses el doctor, trabajando sin parar.

-Que pasen una feliz navidad- Deseo Carlisle mientras se alejaba.

-Lo mismo y hasta el próximo año- Le correspondió Tanya y Jacob al unisonó mientras agitaban las manos.

Carlisle rápidamente los perdió de vista para llegar a su oficina y cambiarse para irse, aunque estaba cansado por la cirugía no tenía sueño. Después de vestirse y firmar la planilla, el rubio bajo hasta el parqueadero y mientras salía hacia la calle, pudo notar como pequeños copos de nieve caía, casi mágicos, el hombre embelesado se quedo unos minutos hipnotizado mirando los pequeños copos danzar al viento y por un segundo imagino que era para el, pero los pitidos de un auto lo sacaron de su ensoñación, alejándose así definitivamente del hospital. Antes de llegar al apartamento hizo una parada como siempre en el cementerio para llenar la tumba de su amor con rosas, y después paró para comprar café y algunos panecillos. Cuando entró todo estaba oscuro aunque estaban en navidad no había ninguna decoración o iluminación, y es que Carlisle no se sentía con ánimos de festejar. Parado allí el rubio en la entrada incapaz de seguir sintió su celular sonar.

-Alice mi amor ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- Le pregunto Carlisle cerrando los ojos y entrando.

-Muy bien, aunque se retraso dos horas por la nevada, pero bien aquí en L.A. esta haciendo un precioso sol-Le aseguro Alice son efusividad en su voz -¿Y tu donde estas?-

-En casa- Le contesto Carlisle llegando a la sala y prendiendo la luz.

-Que bueno, te extraño mucho… desearía que estuvieras aquí, te necesito tanto- le aseguro Alice algo melancólica.

-No te preocupes amor, aunque no me veas o me sientas siempre estaré a tu lado, además en una semana nos volveremos a ver- Le aseguro Carlisle sonriendo.

-Lo se, se que nos volveremos a ver-Le susurro Alice – Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- Le contesto Carlisle sintiendo algo de interferencia –Alice… Alice…- aunque intento llamar varias veces, la llamada jamás entró, tal vez por la nevada.

Carlisle miró la hermosa sala, Bella siempre había tenido un buen gusto y el había procurado preservarla, mantener todo igual lo hacía sentirse más cerca de su gran amor, camino por el apartamento, no estuvo seguro cuanto tiempo intentando inútilmente perseguir el aroma que aun quedaba de ella, como si intentara cazar un recuerdo, algo que se le estaba escapando, miraba una y otra vez el camino de sus pasos, pero aun no encontraba aquello que se le escapaba hasta que finalmente se recostó contra la pared que daba a la habitación cerrada; se quedo allí sentando en el suelo, hasta que escuchó su celular era un mensaje de texto de Jacob. Carlisle vio la dirección que era un sitió en Queen's inmediatamente tomo su chaqueta, su maletín y salió del lugar.

Condujo lentamente por la ciudad mientras su GPS, le indicaba la ruta que debía tomar. La nieve era menos densa casi un ligero velo sobre la noche que comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad. Entro en las deprimente calles de Queen's hasta llegar a un gran edificio viejo, estaciono el auto enfrente en un momento el rubio sintió su cuerpo un poco más liviano y se bajo caminando hacia la entrada, corrió la gran puerta para descubrir un hermoso salón lleno de rosas rojas, con una enorme cama en el centro y una mujer sentada allí dándole la espalda a la entrada.

-Puedes cerrar la puerta- Susurro la voz femenina – Esta haciendo mucho frio- Dijo girando el rostro dejando a Carlisle de una pieza.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunto entrecortadamente el medico congelado.

-¿Importa?- Pregunto Bella levantándose de la cama lentamente y girándose para encarar a Carlisle que no salía de su asombro. Cuando la castaña se giro para verlo, el rubio noto el pronunciado vientre que acariciaba la joven.

-¿Estas?…- Intento pregunto Carlisle llevándose las manos a la cara sorprendido.

-Tenias razón estoy embarazada- Le aseguro la joven con una brillante sonrisa estirando su mano, Carlisle incrédulo se acerco hasta rosar la suave mano de su amada.

-Esto es un milagro- Le aseguro Carlisle sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Bella mientras que con la otra tocaba el rostro de la joven. Sin quererlo los ojos del medico se inundaron de alegría.

-No llores amor, ahora estamos juntos- Le aseguro Bella acercando sus labios para tocar a los de su amante. Carlisle tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y acerco sus labios hasta fundirse en ellos en un apasionado, necesitado, amoroso beso.

Y sin decir nada los dos caminaron hasta el amplio lecho y se acostaron allí sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento, el rubio no dejaba de maravillarse, Bella estaba más hermosa que nunca, mirando tímidamente el pronunciado vientre, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-¿Quieres tocar?- Le invito la castaña –Se mueve mucho cuando escucha de ti- le dijo manteniendo la perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que es?- Le pregunto el medico pasando su mano por el vientre maravillado.

-No, será una sorpresa- Le dijo Bella suspirando -Gracias por las rosas, son tan hermosas- Le agradeció la joven sonriente posando su mano sobre la de su amor.

-¿Me has perdonado?- Le pregunto Carlisle triste.

-No hay nada que perdonar… cosas pasan… Ahora soy tan feliz ¿No eres feliz?- Le pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Claro que lo soy… como jamás en vida- fue en ese momento que Carlisle lo comprendió -Esto es demasiado perfecto para ser real- Susurro el medico sentándose en la cama.

-Todo un sueño- Le aseguro Bella imitándolo.

-Exacto- Coincidió Carlisle –Esto es más perfecto que mis sueños…- aseguro tristemente –Me volví a conectar con mi hijo, mi ex es mi mejor amiga y recupere a mi familia perdida, solo me hacías falta tu para que fuera perfecto, y claro mi ilusión de que los dos formáramos una familia- Le dijo viendo el vientre –Tan maravilloso que no puede ser real ¿Verdad?- le dijo Carlisle soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Amor nos sufras, ya pasaste por lo peor, ya nada te puede lastimar- Le recordó Bella tomando su mano.

-¿Cómo puede olvidar lo que paso esa noche?- Le cuestiono Carlisle -¿Cómo puede olvidar que esa noche morí?- se cuestiono a si mismo.

-No estabas preparado, necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo- Le explico Bella dulcemente.

-Tengo tanto miedo… Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así… no quiero- Le aseguro Carlisle entre lagrimas, aferrándose en un desesperado abrazo al cuerpo de Bella- No te quiero volver a perder- le susurro.

-No te preocupes no me voy a ir a ningún lado, estaré todo el tiempo aquí- Le prometió la castaña tranquilamente.

-No podía recordar esa noche… lo intente… pero todo parecía tan borroso…- Le susurro el rubio casi incoherentemente.

-Carlisle… Mi Carlisle… es tiempo de que lo recuerdes todo-Le dijo Bella.

-No quiero… tengo miedo- Le aseguro el medico aferrándose más.

-No lo tengas… Confía en mí- Le pidió la castaña levantando el rostro de Carlisle.

-¿No podríamos quedarnos aquí?- Le pregunto el medico en un intento desesperado.

-No, hay que continuar… todos debemos continuar y tu ya estas listo, si no, no me habrías encontrado- Le explico Bella.

-Pero tengo mucho miedo-Le repitió Carlisle.

-Ya nada te va a lastimar, ya no te voy a lastimar más…-Le susurro Bella tristemente–Cierra los ojos- Le pidió; pero Carlisle negó con la cabeza -Confía en mi… cierra los ojos…-Le pidió nuevamente la castaña y esta vez Carlisle le hizo caso –…Ahora recuerda… –le susurro al oído mientras los recuerdo se agolpaban en la cabeza del rubio dándole el secreto que escondía aquella noche.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Para que vean que aun los puedo sorprender, el próximo cap, van a conocer toda la verdad, ya no habrán más misterios, abriendo la puerta para el final de la historia.**

**Próximo Cap "Mátame"**

**Mariana, no quería entristecerte, pero al parecer capitulo tras capitulo es lo único que consigo, prometo que la tortura terminara pronto; Katia, creo que ahora más sorprendida por que apuesto que esto no lo viste venir, pero tal vez era la única forma de que Carlisle fuera feliz; gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… Gracias! **

**¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!**

**Twitter . com / lecaosma**


	15. Capitulo 15: Mátame

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

_-¿Cómo puede olvidar lo que paso esa noche?- Le cuestiono Carlisle -¿Cómo puede olvidar que esa noche __**morí**__?- se cuestiono a si mismo. _

**Capitulo 15: Mátame… **

Bella miró por última vez las herramientas, y suspiro ruidosamente; pudo sentir la mano de su mejor amigo sobre su hombro que ya se había colocado un pasamontañas para cubrir su identidad al igual que Mike, los dos armados y preparados para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad.

Por primera vez los tres se giraron y enfrentaron a las cuatro personas que se encontraban atadas a las sillas mientras comenzaban a despertar; el primero en hacerlo fue Marco.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy atado?- Pregunto el fiscal desesperado moviéndose en la silla intentando soltarse.

-¡Silencio!- Dijo Bella en un fuerte tono de voz.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto el fiscal viendo a su amor, a Carlisle y a Edward en igual condiciones -¿Qué les han hecho?- pregunto asustado sobretodo por Esme.

-Nada… aun- Le aseguro Bella acercándose al fiscal -¿Tiene miedo?- le pregunto inquisitivamente.

-¿Debería?- Pregunto Marco en un intento de parecer seguro, pero inútil por que el miedo se veía a través de sus ojos.

-Claro que si, esta noche alguien no saldrá con vida de aquí ¿Quién será?- Le cuestiono la castaña fríamente; en ese instante Esme comenzó a despertar sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto la pelirroja suavemente intentando ubicarse con la mirada al ver a su ex y su hijo se altero -¿Qué les hizo? ¿Hijo, Carlisle están bien?- pregunto desesperada.

-No se preocupe, están bien, pero pronto vamos a ver hasta donde esta dispuesta para mantener su bienestar- Le aseguro Bella sintiendo las nauseas, se asqueaba de si misma cada vez que se comportaba así.

-Yo haría lo que sea por mi familia- Le aseguro Esme indignada.

-¿Incluso decir la verdad?- Le cuestiono Bella girándose para ver a Carlisle que comenzaba a despertarse al igual que Edward.

-¿Qué?- Susurro Esme confundida -¿Por qué le haces esto Carlisle? ¿Qué le hemos hecho?- Le pregunto Esme que había reconocido a Bella.

-No se preocupe habrá tiempo para refrescar la memoria- Le dijo Bella inclinándose sobre Carlisle que aun se encontraba algo confundido y lo tomo del rostro -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto dulcemente.

-No hagas esto- le pidió el rubio levantando el rostro.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás, pero antes debes saber lo que te ocultaron- Le susurro Bella en el oído dejando un suave beso en el lóbulo.

-¿Qué más pudieron ocultarme?- Pregunto sorprendido Carlisle por la palabras de su amor.

-No lo sabrás por mi, si no, por ellos… pero antes, no olvides que te amo- Le dijo la castaña alejándose del hombre, mientras miraba a todos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Edward desorientado.

-En un juicio- Le aseguro Bella respirando muy hondo –Y ahora que todos están despiertos es hora de iniciar- les anuncio fuerte y claro.

-¿Por qué nos hace esto tu novia?- Le pregunto Esme mirando a Carlisle.

-Tu lo sabes mejor que yo… siempre lo supiste- Le susurro Carlisle moviendo las muñecas buscando una forma de liberarse.

-¿De que hablas?- Le cuestiono la pelirroja confundida.

-Mamá ella es la hija del jefe Swan- Le susurro Edward culpable.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Esme sorprendida, ella conocía muy bien la historia, Marco se la había contado al igual que su hijo, la mujer bajo la cabeza deseando desaparecer sintiendo como poco a poco perdía el control de si misma.

-Ahora si sabe de que hablo… ¿verdad?- Le cuestiono Bella sintiendo que la rabia se acumulaba en su garganta.

-Lo siento- Se limito a decir Esme avergonzada ante la mirada estupefacta del medico.

-¿Por qué jamás me conteste lo que realmente pasó?- Le pregunto Carlisle decepcionado.

-Porque después de esa noche no me volviste hablar… y yo aun tenía miedo- Le aseguro Esme derrotada.

-¿Miedo de qué?- Le pregunto Marco confundido.

-Todo lo que paso fue mi culpa… yo alenté todo…- Aseguro la pelirroja entre lagrimas.

-¿Pero si tu no estuviste ahí?- Le aseguro el fiscal más confundido.

-Es verdad no estuve allí pero soy más culpable que cualquiera…- Repitió la pelirrojo muy adolorida –Yo le sugerí a Edward que se encargaran del jefe Swan por que nos estaba causando problemas- acepto Esme más avergonzada.

-¿Tu sugeriste que atacaran al jefe Swan?- Cuestiono Carlisle -¿Por qué?- pregunto sin comprender.

-Porque… no podía permitir que se descubriera lo del trafico de medicamentos…- Susurro la mujer sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué tenias que ver con eso?- Le pregunto Marco horrorizado, mientras Edward mantenía un silencio cómplice y culpable.

-Hace más de seis años… ¿recuerdas que comencé a sufrir de insomnio?- Le pregunto Esme a su esposo este simplemente asintió – Pero no le di mucha importancia, hasta que empecé a sentirme más susceptible, todo me molestaba, pero tu aseguraste que era la falta de sueño, y tu me recetaste valium para que me relajara… pero comencé a necesitarlo así que fui al medico, por que tu estabas tan ocupado en esa época… Y el doctor dijo que sufría de psicosis maníaco-depresiva, más conocido…- susurro la pelirroja sin terminar la frase.

-Más conocido como trastorno afectivo bipolar- Completo Carlisle -¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le pregunto.

-¡Por que no estoy loca… no quería que me vieras como loca!- Le aseguro Esme levantando la voz.

-¿Y que más paso?- Pregunto Bella para que continuara; la pelirroja la miro con recelo.

-No quería que me dieran Litio… yo me sentía bien, así que volví a casa… pero comencé a sentirme miserable… y estaba cansada todo el tiempo pero no podía dormir, comencé a bajar de peso por que no tenia apetito, y no quería estar cerca de nadie… solo quería morirme… pero después me sentía activa y con mucha energía y después todo me molestaba y estallaba sin razón y decía cosas que no quería… y los hería a ti y a los niños y recordé que con el valium me sentía bien, así que tome tus recetas y falsifique tu firmas… y comencé a proveerme de medicamentos y Edward me descubrió…- explico Esme aterrada por su propio comportamiento – Y dijo que podíamos ganar dinero… y con tu firma comenzamos traficar…- dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-Oh por Dios… No podías permitir que descubrieran a Edward por que descubrirían que estabas traficando medicamentos… pero no pensarían que eras tu, si no yo…- Concluyó Carlisle asqueado –Si me hubieran descubierto habría perdido la licencia medica y hubiera ido directo a la cárcel… no fue por Edward… por fue por ti- le aseguro acusadoramente.

-¡No lo hice por mi… fue por ti… preferiría mil veces perderte a que perdieras todo por mi culpa…!- Le aseguro Esme intentando disculparse.

-Pero si al final perdí lo que más amaba… por tu culpa…- Le confirmo el medico enojado.

-¿Así que solo me utilizaste para proteger a Carlisle?- le cuestiono Marca decepcionado, pero Esme no dijo nada –Dijiste que no lo amabas… que amabas a tus hijos pero que Carlisle no era nada… yo te protegí por que realmente creí que sentías algo por mi… y solo me mentiste…- razono el fiscal adolorido.

-¡Yo jamás he dejado de amar a Carlisle… solo me asegure de que mantuvieras la boca cerrada!- Le aseguro Esme muy enojada.

-No la escuches… no es ella… es su enfermedad… el valium la mantiene sedada, pero cuando deja de tomarlo pierde el control y se vuelve agresiva… tal vez si hubiera seguido un tratamiento estaríamos bien… pero estaba ocupado para darme cuenta, por eso me alejaste para protegernos, pero Edward y sus amigos delincuentes abusaron de eso… y todo se salió de control ¿verdad?- Infiero Carlisle muy tranquilo.

-A James le pareció una gran idea para dejar los robos de poca monta, y también empezamos consumir… jamás pensé que las cosas se salieran de control… pero estaba tan enojado contigo por que para lo bueno me ignorabas, pero cuando me equivocaba ahí si estabas… jamás pude ser lo suficientemente bueno… por más que lo intente –Se intento defender Edward inútilmente.

-¡Te prohíbo que intentes justificar lo que hiciste con nuestra relación… Siempre quise lo mejor para ti… eras mi orgullo…!- Le aseguró Carlisle molesto y decepcionado.

-¿Y entonces por que no me querías de la misma forma que Emmett o Alice?- Le cuestiono Edward herido.

-Siempre los he amado de la misma forma… pero contigo todo siempre fue complicado… Tú tenías el total apoyo de tu madre y sentía que tenia que ser más cariñosos con tus hermanos para que no se dieran cuenta de las preferencias…-Le explico Carlisle aun intentando soltarse – ¡Pero incluso si tuvieras razón y te ignoraba eso no justificas que te hayas aprovechado de tu madre y de su enfermedad para lucrarte, para hacer daño!- le reclamó el medico. Mientras que Jacob y Mike eran espectadores de esta dolorosa escena, y Bella los miraba llena de dolor.

-¿Ahora todo es mi culpa?- Pregunto Edward intentando cambiar la opinión de su padre.

-¡Si!- Le contesto Carlisle muy molesto.

-No… es culpa mía, debí confiar en ti- Le respondió Esme intentando evitar la culpa de su hijo sintiéndose nuevamente miserable y vulnerable.

-Claro que no, tu estas enferma y él abuso de eso, esto es su responsabilidad- Aseguro nuevamente Carlisle –Ya no podemos seguirlo protegiendo de sus actos… toda la vida lo hemos hecho… en eso nos hemos equivocado-concluyó el medico desistiendo de intentar soltarse, lo único que había conseguido era cortar sus muñecas.

-De verdad lo siento no saben cuanto… se que todo es mi culpa… yo cause todo… yo fui el de la idea de la botella… todo es mi culpa…- Acepto rendido Edward mientras lloraba.

-Ahora todos saben la verdad… Es hora de que vean al mecanismo en acción- Les aseguro Bella mientras Jacob y Mike acercaban una silla y la ponían en el centro conectándola con las otras cuatros sillas.

-No lo hagas… podemos solucionar esto- Le aseguro Carlisle desesperado volviendo intentar soltarse, pero la castaña camino hasta el rubio y atrapo su rostro entre sus manos.

-No hay salvación para mi, estoy totalmente arruinada… pero tu tienes una oportunidad si te amo lo suficiente- Le dijo Bella besándolo con total amor y pasión, alejándose abruptamente del hombre.

-¿Qué planeas?- Le pregunto Carlisle confundido.

-Esta silla, esta conectada a unas guillotinas en las cuatros sillas… Si soporto la tortura ustedes estarán bien… pero si no, todos morirán- Resumió la castaña -¿Qué será más fuerte mi amor por Carlisle o mi odio por ustedes tres?- Se cuestiono inocentemente y con gran curiosidad mientras era amarrada a la silla, por sus dos amigos que no paraban de mirarse, estaban seguros de lo que iban hacer, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil, aunque desde el inicio sabían que este seria el final, no era fácil.

-Mátame… si quieren mátenme… pero no hagan esto- Susurro Carlisle comprendiendo las palabras de Bella -No serán capases…- –les suplicó.

-Si lo harán- Le aseguro Bella bajando la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentarla con la del medico.

-¿Qué van hacer?- Pregunto Edward asustado.

-¿Qué le van hacer?- Pregunto Marco perdido, mirando como terminaban de atar a la castaña, antes la mirada atónita de Esme.

-¿Qué… pasa?- Pregunto Edward entre gimoteos.

-No lo hagan-Les comenzó a rogar Carlisle pero ya era tarde; Jacob tomo uno de los martillos que se encontraba sobre la mesa y lo estrello en la rodilla de la castaña sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, solo el grito ensordecedor de la joven anuncio el comienzo del fin –¡POR DIOS… DETÉNGANSE!- les exigió el medico desesperado nuevamente intentando soltarse.

-No… te preocupes… esta vez soportare- Le susurro Bella intentando modular el dolor de su rodilla fracturada. Pero sin darle tiempo para más Jacob cerrando los ojos y estrellando nuevamente el martillo en su rodilla izquierda, esta vez la castaña apretó las manos fuertemente y muy cerca del botón que activaba las guillotinas.

-¡La van a matar!- Les dijo Esme cerrando los ojos para evitar mirar e intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-No… no otra vez por favor…- Les pidió Edward entre las lagrimas, mientras el medico intentaba soltarse.

-¡Esto es un delito!- Les aseguro Marco horrorizado.

-Pero… si esto… es lo que ustedes… causaron… lo que intentaron… ocultar… soy el producto de ustedes…-Les dijo Bella agitada intentando controlar el dolor de sus piernas destrozadas, fue en ese momento que Mike tomo un martillo más y una hoja delgada, larga metálica, y la puso debajo de la uña de Bella y con un fuerte martillazo a la hoja de metal separando la uña de la carne. Un nuevo grito escapo de la garganta de la joven.

-¡LA VAN A MATAR!- Aseguro Carlisle desesperado viendo como el encapuchado continuaba arrancándole las uñas mientras él aun intentaba soltarse. Ni Mike ni Jacob escuchaban las palabras, el policía simplemente prendió un cigarrillo viendo como el medico forense finalizaba con la mano derecha.

-Respira- Le susurro Mike deshecho por lo que acababa de hacer, hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba le estaba costando más de lo que había imaginado.

-¡POR FAVOR… NO MÁS… HÁGANME A MI LO QUE QUIERAN… PERO NO MÁS A ELLA… NO SOPORTARÁ!- Volvió a rogar Carlisle intentando inútilmente soltarse de la silla, mientras Jacob se acercaba a la castaña y tomaba el brazo izquierdo y comenzaba a quemar el antebrazo de la mujer.

-DETÉNGANSE… ESTÁN COMETIENDO UN DELITO QUE NO VA QUEDAR IMPUNE- Aseguro Marco horrorizado sintiéndose impotente por toda la situación. Fue en ese momento en que Jacob se giro y miro al fiscal.

-Usted no va investigar esto; por que investigarlo, seria reconocer su delito anterior… así que cállese y disfrute del espectáculo- Dijo el policía disfrazando su voz, con rabia y desasosiego por toda la situación en que la impunidad lo había puesto.

-ELLA YA SUFRIÓ SUFICIENTE… ¿POR QUÉ LE HACEN ESTO?- Preguntó Esme sintiendo más y más el desequilibrio creciente en su interior.

-Paren… por favor- Pidió Edward desesperado queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase y despareciera. Por su lado Jacob terminaba con las quemaduras en el brazo de la joven fue cuando Mike tomo un escalpelo, y comenzó a cortar los tendones de la mano derecha cerciorándose de tocar lo más posible los puntos nerviosos logrando que la castaña apretara fuertemente y muy cerca del botón su mano izquierda que estaba intacta. El medico continuo cortando otras terminaciones nerviosas hasta lograr causar un gran daño. Mientras que Carlisle no se rendida y aun intentaba soltarse, ya tenia las muñecas bañadas en sangre por las cortaduras por los intentos y el cuero había logrado.

-Presiona el botón y el dolor acabará- Le susurro Mike totalmente descompuesto.

-Jamás… me rehusó a rendirme…- Le aseguro la castaña mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Bella… mi amor para esto… aun podemos ser felices…- Le aseguro Carlisle desesperado.

-No… no puedo…- Fue lo único que susurro Bella mientras Mike tomo el bisturí he hizo un corte profundo en el brazo interno derecho asegurándose de cortar la arteria subclavia.

-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?- Le preguntó Carlisle aun más desesperado, aun continuando liberarse. Jacob miro a su amigo sin comprender que había pasado, pero no tuvo tiempo por que Mike tomo el martillo y lo estrello en el pecho de la joven, pero la castaña solo soltó un ligero sonido. Jacob se acerco a su amigo.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto el policía sin entender con aquel golpe Bella debería haber gritado, pero no lo hizo y cada vez parecía más… dormida.

-LE CORTO UNA ARTERIA PARA QUE SE DESANGRE… SI EN TRES MINUTOS NO PARAMOS LA HEMORRAGIA YA NO HABRÁ NADA QUE HACER…- Le explico Carlisle aun más desesperado notando como su mano se deslizaba a través del cuero.

-¿Verdad?- Le cuestiono el policía.

-Estaba sufriendo, así no sufrirá más… ya nos demostró que soportara hasta morir… no quiero que muera con dolor…- Se justificó Mike viendo como la sangre comenzaba a mojar el suelo y formar un charco, viendo como la castaña ya no reaccionaba.

-¿So… soporte?- Susurro Belle mientras la vida se le escapaba.

-Si, soportaste… nadie murió- Le aseguro Jacob con una sonrisa, mientras la castaña también sonreía.

-¿Papá?- Pregunto Bella antes de que su cabeza sin vida callera sobre uno de sus costados, fue en ese momento cuando Carlisle pudo liberar completamente su mano, así que comenzó a desatarse la otra, Jacob lo vio.

-NO LO HAGA DR., SI SALE DE LA SILLA TODOS MORIRÁN- Le aseguro Jacob en shock; pero Carlisle ya no escuchaba, el solo quería socorrer a su amada, y antes de que pudiera continuar con su cometido un disparo resonó en toda la habitación. Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Esme comprendió lo que había pasado.

-¡CARLISLE!- gritó la pelirroja aterrada. Mientras Jacob veía a Mike sorprendido no podía creer que su amigo hubiera disparado.

-Hay que sacarle la bala- Dijo Mike soltando el arma y corriendo hasta la silla presionando un botón en la parte de abajo mientras Jacob la desconectaba de las otras sillas para poder sacarlo de allí.

-Si alguien intenta soltarse automáticamente el mecanismo se activara y todos perderán la cabeza- Explico Jacob ante de salir con Mike y Carlisle de la habitación.

Los dos hombres dejaron a Carlisle en el suelo mientras Mike tanteaba la herida que se había causa a un costado del vientre, mientras Jacob miraba sin saber.

-Necesito que presiones para contener la hemorragia mientras voy a mi auto por el maletín- Le pidió Mike indicando el lugar del presión sin decir nada Jacob lo hizo –Háblale, no permitas que se quede inconsciente- le pidió antes de salir. Mientras que Carlisle comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca.

-Soy Jacob… Jacob Black, soy el mejor amigo de Bella de toda la vida… antes de que su padre muriera éramos novios…- Le comenzó a contar el policía sin saber que más decir –Charlie era como un padre para mi… Cuando paso esto… Bella estuvo en un hospital siquiátrico… y fue allí que le jure que la ayudaría en todo lo que me pidiera… por que siempre la he amado… igual Mike, por eso la ayudamos… aunque sabíamos que la prueba final era que ella aguantara la tortura por amor…- Carlisle comenzó a cerrar los ojos –Por favor Dr., aguante un poco más… solo un poco más, Mike ya viene…- Le pidió el policía –El sacrificio de Bella no pudo haber sido en vano… resista- le pidió mientras Mike regresaba con su maletín.

Mike tomo sus instrumentos, y movió a Jacob para poder abrir el cuerpo, y sacar la bala, pero cuando Mike la sacó, se sentó en el suelo y pasó sus manos ensangrentadas por su rostro intentando ocultarlo.

-¿Mike que pasa por que no haces algo?- Pregunto Jacob confundido.

-La bala reventó el hígado… ni en un hospital se podría contener la hemorragia… no hay nada que se pueda hacer…-Susurro casi inconsciente Mike.

-¿Cómo que nada?- Le cuestiono Jacob.

-Tenia que dispararle… si no lo hacia todos morirían y Bella hubiera muerto en vano ¿cierto?- Pregunto Mike pasándose las manos por el rostro dejando huellas ensangrentadas.

-Cierto- Aseguro Jacob abrazando a su amigo que se ataco a llorar –No te preocupes, tengo una idea para limpiar nuestro rastro- le susurro abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Bella?- Pregunto Carlisle escupiendo más sangre por la boca, llamando la atención de los dos hombres –Ya… recuerdo… todo…- Susurro el rubio ante la confusión de los hombres, mientras Carlisle se moría con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**.:. CONTINUARA .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Si, Carlisle murió; todo lo que paso cuando el medico regreso a su casa con su esposa e hijo, fue su deseo de haber hecho las cosas diferentes, de un final feliz, pero en la vida todo tiene consecuencias. **

**Tristemente el próximo cap, será el cap final, contare que fue lo que pasó con todos los personajes, ¿Cuál será el final de cada uno?**

**Próximo Cap "Capitulo Final: Las Consecuencias"**

**Mariana espero que todas tus dudas estén resueltas, aunque sea muy triste el final.**

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… Gracias! **

**¡Hasta el Próximo capitulo!**

**Twitter . com / lecaosma**


	16. Capitulo Final: Las Consecuencias

**EL AMOR NO DUELE…MATA**

**Capitulo Final: Las Consecuencias… **

Mientras que Alice regresaba a su casa casi al borde de un colapso, aun no había noticia de su familia y eso la estaba enloqueciendo; la sensación de la tragedia no la dejaba respirar. Cuando Jasper estaciono el auto frente a la casa, vieron como un hombre estaba golpeando en la puerta de esta.

-Buenas noches- Saludo Alice bajando del auto.

-Buenas noches ¿Usted vive aquí?- Pregunto el hombre acercándose a la joven.

-Si, ¿A quien busca?- le pregunto Alice mientras Jasper protectoramente la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Es familiar de Carlisle Cullen?- Pregunto el hombre muy serio casi solemne.

-Soy la hija- Respondió Alice presintiendo lo peor, mientras otro auto llegaba a la propiedad; era el auto de Emmett que se estaciono frente a ellos.

-Buenas noches ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Emmett reuniéndose con su hermana.

-¿Quién es el?- Pregunto el hombre.

-El es mi hermano ¿Pasó algo?- Pregunto nuevamente Alice tomando muy fuerte la mano de su novio.

-Soy el detective DiMaggio, de la policía de New York- Se presento el detective mostrando su placa –Su padre sufrió un accidente automovilístico –anuncio el policía.

-Dios… ¿Pero esta bien?- pregunto Alice al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo siento mucho el y su acompañante fallecieron en el accidente- Anunció el detective bajando el rostro.

-No… no puede ser… sabía que algo…terrible pasaría…- Dijo Alice abrazándose a Jasper mientras la joven se atacaba a llorar dejándose caer al suelo.

-¿Alice mamá esta adentro?- pregunto Emmett muy serio.

-No se…- Susurro la joven sin dejar de llorar.

-Necesitamos alguien nos acompañe a la morgue- Dijo tristemente el detective. Emmett entro a la casa, pero no había señales de nadie.

-Vamos… los… dos…- Aseguro Alice entre gimoteos levantándose del suelo.

-Alice no tienes que hacer esto, puedo ir yo solo- le aseguro Emmett aun serio y valiente.

-Emmett tiene razón, mejor nos quedamos a esperar a que tu mamá regrese- Le sugirió Jasper muy preocupado.

-Quédate tu si quieres, pero yo voy- Afirmo la joven con los ojos rojos mientras las lagrimas aun surcaban por su rostro.

-Entonces detective lo seguimos- Aseguro Emmett sin querer contradecir a su hermana, en ese momento no estaba para debatir.

-Esta bien- Afirmo el detective destrozado por la terrible escena.

-Yo los sigo en el auto- Dijo resignado Jasper.

El viaje transcurrió en completos silencios interrumpidos por el llanto de Alice que aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, y la ausencia de su hermano y su madre la estaba enloqueciendo, estaba desesperada, ¿Por qué aun no aparecían? ¿Pero que más podía pasar? Llegaron a la morgue de la ciudad.

-¿Podemos verlos para reconocerlos?- Pregunto Alice entrando a una oficina.

-La verdad, es que quedaron irreconocibles- Le susurro el detective con dolor.

-¿Cómo?- Cuestiono Emmett.

-El auto cayó por una de las costas y estallo, los cuerpos quedaron incinerados- Explico el policía.

-¿Y como están tan seguros que es mi padre?- Pregunto Alice esperanzada aunque en el fondo conocía la respuesta.

-Por las placas dentales, cuando un cuerpo llega calcinado inmediatamente se piden las placas dentales, además encontramos un carnet de la señorita Swan y la matricula del auto del Dr., nos indico con seguridad donde debíamos buscar- Explico seriamente el hombre –Así que el hospital amablemente nos facilito las placas dentales de los dos para comparar y tener certeza absoluta- finalizó.

-Quiero verlos- Pidió Alice.

-Es inútil… no lo reconocerá están calcinados- Le aseguro el policía con infinita tristeza.

-No me importa quiero verlos- Repitió la joven con determinación.

-Alice no seas obstinada- Le pidió Jasper intentado abrazarla, pero la joven se soltó de los brazos de su novio.

-No soy obstinada… necesito verlos- Le aseguro la joven con la voz quebrada.

-Vamos haber si el medico lo permite- Dijo el policía incapaz de negarse ante la determinación y la tristeza de los ojos de la joven.

-Alice no hagas esto… A papá no le agradaría que lo recordaras así… No lo hagas- Le pidió Emmett por primera vez mostrando su debilidad y dolor. Dos hombres entraron a la habitación uno con ropa medica y tapabocas, se paro frente a los jóvenes y se bajo la careta, mientras el otro que estaba vestido de policía permaneció en silencio.

-Buenas noches soy el Dr.,…- Pero el hombre no pudo terminar la frase.

-Newton- Susurro Alice recordando al hombre, que se veía totalmente descompuesto como si llevara mil años sin dormir.

-Si Mike Newton… Lo lamento mucho- Le susurro el medico atormentado.

-¿Esta seguro que es el?- Le pregunto Alice.

-Lo confirme tres veces… no hay duda es el Dr. Cullen y su novia- Le aseguro Mike sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su interior.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alice derrotada.

-Al parecer su padre iba conduciendo y algo se les atravesó en el camino y por esquivarlo perdieron el control y cayeron a la costa, pero al estar lleno el tanque de gasolina, estallo incendiando el auto- Le explico lo más convincentemente el medico.

-¿Murieron quemados?- preguntó Alice imaginándose tan terrible muerte.

-No, murieron de ipso-facto en el primer giro del auto… cuando cayeron a la costa… ya estaban muertos- Susurro el medico deseando que de alguna forma eso les diera un poco de alivio, aunque fuera una mentira.

-¿Emmett que vamos hacer sin papá?- Pregunto Alice totalmente decepcionada de la vida.

-Alice hay que ser fuerte… eso le habría gustado a papá- Le susurro Emmett abrazándola.

-Les presento al detective Jacob Black, el es apoderado de la Srta. Swan, supongo que querrán discutir los detalles del entierro- Dijo Mike deseando salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Mientras el policía extendía su mano para ser recibida por Emmett.

-Lamento que nos conozcamos en esta circunstancias…Se lo mucho que Bella amaba a su padre… Siento de todo corazón su pérdida- Aseguro Jacob con la tristeza plasmada en los ojos.

-¿Es familiar de Bella? Por que ella jamás nos presento a nadie- Le aseguro Alice más calmada, resignada a su oscuro destino.

-No, soy su mejor amigo, Bella no tenia familia, su madre murió cuando era niña y su padre hace seis años, la única persona que tenia era a mi, así que si pasaba algo me dejó como su apoderado- Explico Jacob más como un lamento que otra cosa.

-Ahora entiendo por que jamás hablaba de su familia- Susurro Alice reanudando su tristeza –Estoy segura que a ellos les hubiera encantado ser enterrados juntos ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?- pregunto.

-Para nada… incluso estaba pensando en lo mismo-Afirmo el policía triste –Así que hable a la funeraria para que se encargaran de todo y mañana por la mañana será el entierro-les informo.

-¿No habrá velorio?- Pregunto Alice extrañada.

-Un sacerdote dirá unas palabras en el entierro… pero la verdad Bella no creía mucho en las religiones… así que espero que respeten su voluntad-Pidió el policía bajando la mirada.

-Mi padre era igual… como buen medico- Dijo Emmett con añoranza –Creo que estará bien-

-¿Alguno ya es mayor de edad?- Pregunto Mike.

-Si yo lo soy- Respondió Emmett.

-Necesito que firme unos documentos para que la funeraria se lleve el cuerpo- Le explico Mike adolorido.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Emmett mientras Mike lo conducía a otra habitación.

-Realmente lamento su perdida, nos vemos a las 9am en el cementerio central ¿de acuerdo?- Le pregunto Jacob deseando llegar a su casa y poder intentar dormir.

-Por supuesto- Susurro Alice devastada a la espera de que regresara su hermano, mientras el policía se retiraba. La sala quedó en silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido del celular Alice –Aló- dijo al no conocer el número.

-Alice... Soy Edward- Susurro el joven al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dónde estas no sabes lo que ha pasado?- Le acuso Alice molesta.

-Estoy en el hospital- Le contesto Edward con la voz ronca intentando controlar las lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto Alice sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía.

-Mamá esta muy mal… la tuvieron que internar- Susurro Edward – Estoy en el hospital Mercy, ven con Emmett… por favor-

-¿Pero que le paso?- le pregunto Alice intentando comprender la situación.

-Solo ven… aquí… por favor… no puedo solo- Le suplico el hombre desesperado antes de colgar el teléfono, fue en ese momento que Emmett regreso.

-Emmett nos vamos al hospital mamá está mal-Le dijo Alice sintiendo que nada peor podía pasar esa noche.

-Yo también voy- Dijo Jasper igual de preocupado.

-No… ve a casa… necesito que este descansado y fuerte para mi… Cualquier cosa te llamo… por favor- le pidió Alice a su novio.

-Solo… promete que llamaras- Le pidió el joven y Alice solo asintió mientras lo abrazaba. Rápidamente los hermanos se trasladaron al hospital Mercy.

Los dos hermanos partieron al hospital sintiendo como el mundo se les caía a los pies, oficialmente esta era la peor noche para la familia Cullen, y lo peor es que aun falta una hora para que terminara ese día. Los hermanos estaban llenos de preguntas no comprendían que era lo que había pasado. Después de pasar casi toda la noche y la madrugada en el hospital Mercy como zombis los hermanos Cullen regresaron a la casa, ninguno hablaba, ninguno se atrevía a romper la calidez del silencio.

-Dentro de cuatro horas debemos estar en el cementerio central ¿Bueno?- susurro Alice, pero ninguno de sus hermanos contesto, Emmett subió a su habitación y se encerró; mientras Edward se encerraba en la biblioteca.

La pequeña mujer se sentó en la sala que permanecía en las sombras, recordando las palabras del medico "_El abuso de los medicamentos arruino sus riñones e hígado y causo una grave lesión en el sistema nervioso, a consecuencia por el shock emocional que destruyo sus defensas; haciendo que los síntomas atacaran peor que un cáncer que hace metástasis… necesita un trasplante… necesita un trasplante… necesita un trasplante… Ninguno es compatible…. Ninguno es compatible… Ninguno es compatible… Esperar… Esperar… Esperar…_" las palabras viajaban por la cabeza de Alice incoherentemente, se sentía inútil, ninguno era compatible… Eran sus hijos y ninguno era compatible… ninguno compatible, hasta el que el sonido del teléfono saco a Alice de sus pensamientos.

-Aló- Dijo Alice muy cansada.

-Amor ¿Cómo estas? Te estuve llamando a tu celular… ¿Qué paso, como esta tu mamá?- le pregunto Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

-Se esta muriendo… Necesita trasplante de riñones e hígado, y ninguno de nosotros es compatible- Le susurro Alice volviendo a llorar.

-¿Pero como?- Pregunto Jasper confundido.

-Al parecer mi mamá era adicta al valium… Cuando se entero de la muerte de mi papá sufrió un shock nervioso que aniquilo sus defensas que retenían los síntomas de su avanzada intoxicación con las drogas… y arruino sus riñones, hígado y su sistema nervioso, aunque puedan encontrar donantes no saben cual es la magnitud del daño nervioso… podría quedar con un temblor en sus manos o en estado vegetativo…- Finalizó Alice devastada.

-Amor como lo siento… ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?- Le pregunto Jasper.

-Por favor… te necesito mucho- Le pidió desesperada la joven.

-Voy para allá- Dijo Jasper antes de colgar. Alice lentamente dejo el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, pero el teléfono sonó nuevamente.

-Jasper ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Alice.

-Perdón, soy Marco Volturi, lamento llamar tan temprano- Se disculpo el hombre.

-No se preocupe ¿Qué necesita?- Pregunto Alice.

-Necesito hablar con Edward… es muy importante- Le dijo urgentemente el fiscal.

-Claro… espere un momento- le pidió Alice levantándose de la sala y caminando hasta la biblioteca abriendo lenta y cuidadosamente la puerta, cuando lo hizo vio a Edward con un arma en su boca dispuesto a dispararse –Lo siento lo llamara después- Dijo la mujer colgando el teléfono mientras lo dejaba caer al suelo, y corría para evitar que su hermano cometiera una locura, arrancándole el arma de las manos y tirándola lejos.

-Alice… no…- Le pidió Edward.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA? ¿NO CREES QUE FUE SUFICIENTE LO QUE NOS HA PASADO? ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO? POR DIOS EDWARD ¿POR QUÉ QUIERE HACERNOS ESTO?- Le gritó Alice mientras le daba de cachetadas a su hermano para que reaccionara; pero el parecer no funcionaba.

-Todo esto es mi culpa… estarán mejor sin mí… -Aseguro Edward devastado.

-¡¿Por qué nos odias?- Le preguntó Alice dejándose caer al suelo.

-No te odio… Emmett y tu estarán mejor sin mi… yo destruyo a las personas que me aman- Le aseguro el hombre avergonzado.

-Edward solo nos tenemos a nosotros… papá murió… tal vez mamá también muera… Tu eres que el se va encargar de nosotros… te necesitamos… no puedes dejarnos- Le recordó Alice cansada.

-Lo mejor que les puede pasar es que me mate… lo merezco esta es mi sentencia… esto es mi culpa…- Le susurro el hombre ocultado su rostro con sus manos.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ES O NO TU CULPA… ASUME LAS COSAS POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TU VIDA COMO UN ADULTO… ES LO MÍNIMO QUE LES DEBES A MIS PAPÁS DESPUÉS DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE SUFRIERON POR TI… ASÍ QUE DEJA LA ESTUPIDEZ… TE COMPORTARAS COMO DEBÍAS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO…. NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HUYAS DE ESTO TAL FÁCILMENTE… ¿LO ENTIENDES?- Le pregunto Alice encolerizada.

-Alice…- Susurro Edward indefenso.

-¿LO ENTIENDES?- Le volvió a preguntar Alice sin quitarle la mirada.

-Lo entiendo… tal vez este sea mi castigo… no poder huir- Se dijo Edward bajando el rostro.

-Lo que sea…- Dijo Alice levantándose del suelo - Sabes que algún día tendrás que decirme lo que sabes ¿verdad?- Le pregunto finalmente la joven sin verlo.

-Lo se… y no sabes cuanto temo ese día- Le contesto Edward avergonzado y mucho más triste.

Alice salió de la biblioteca y de la casa; sentándose en el pórtico, a esperar y miro con detenimiento como amanecía; parecía que iba ser un día de sol, aquel perfecto y rojizo amanecer que le hubiera parecido el más hermoso de su vida, si no fuera por todo los eventos anteriores a ese extraño momento, cuando sintió una cálida brisa tocar su rostro.

-Te extraño mucho… desearía que estuvieras aquí, te necesito tanto- le aseguro Alice algo melancólica al viento con la esperanza de que su padre la escuchara, y como algo místico sintió un susurro en su odio -Lo se, se que nos volveremos a ver-Le susurro – Te amo-

Mientras que en la fiscalía se encontraba muy preocupado Marco en su oficina, aun todo giraba en su cabeza; estaba destrozado, las verdades del día anterior marchaban aun nublando su razonamiento.

-Buenos días Fiscal- Dijo Mike entrando a la oficina con una carpeta.

-Buenos días Dr. Newton- Saludo distraídamente el fiscal.

-¿Esta bien?- Pregunto Mike preocupado.

-No, tengo una amiga en el hospital a la espera de un trasplante… Si no lo recibe pronto morirá…- Susurro el hombre desesperado por el incierto futuro de su amor, por que a pesar de todo aun aquella mujer era su amor.

-Lo siento mucho…- Susurro Mike adolorido.

-El que lo siente soy yo, no se preocupe, mejor vaya a dormir, lo necesita- Le dijo el fiscal aun distraído.

-Me gustaría, pero me voy para un funeral- Dijo Mike bajando la mirada.

-¿De quien?- pregunto Marco.

-Un antiguo profesor de la universidad… Dr. Cullen fue una influencia en mi vida- Le aseguro el medico.

-¿Cullen… Carlisle Cullen?- Pregunto Marco sorprendido, esperaba que en los próximos días apareciera el cuerpo de su amigo, pero jamás imaginó que sería tan pronto.

-Si, fue un accidente automovilístico con su novia, aunque el auto se incendio, se pudo hacer el reconocimiento por las placas dentales… y hoy a las nueve es el funeral- Explico Mike con un suspiro profundo.

-No sabía… Dios mío…- Susurro el fiscal atormentado.

-Bueno me retiro que tenga buen día- Le deseo Mike.

-Dr.- Le detuvo Marco levantándose de la silla con una carpeta en sus manos -¿Aun tiene amigos en los hospitales?- le pregunto el fiscal, el medico se limito asentir – Este es el estudio de compatibilidad de mi amiga, tal vez algún amigo suyo pueda ayudarme…- Le pidió el hombre.

-Claro, hare todo lo que este en mis manos- Le aseguro Mike tomando la carpeta y saliendo de la oficina dejando a Marco sumido en sus pensamientos.

El entierro se llevo a la hora prevista en la presencia de Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Edward en representación de la familia, acompañados por amigos; por Mike y Jacob además de los compañeros de trabajo de la castaña, las palabras fueron sencillas nada muy ostentoso. Poco a poco las personas comenzaron a partir después del descenso de los cajones. Hasta quedar unas cuantas personas en el cementerio entre ellos esta Tanya que se acerco cautelosamente a la familia.

-Edward, Alice, Emmett… Siento muchísimo lo de su padre… - Dijo la rubia con total sentimiento.

-Gracias Tanya… muchas gracias por acompañarnos- Le agradeció Alice tomándola de las manos.

-¿Tanya podemos hablar?- Pregunto Edward con las mirada en el suelo.

-Claro- Aseguro la mujer mientras se alejaban un poco -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto en voz baja.

-No, no se, la verdad solo quería disculparme por lo patán que fui… eres una mujer excepcional y lo arruine…- Aseguro el hombre.

-No te preocupes… Eso fue otro tiempo… ya todo está olvidado y perdonado, espero que para ti igual- Le pidió la rubia.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonar… así que espero que tengas una maravillosa vida- Le deseo Edward.

-Lo mismo- Le dijo la mujer – Adiós- susurro girándose la Tanya chocándose con un hombre – Lo siento-

-Lo siento yo- aseguro Jacob, mientras la rubia seguía su camino, y el policía caminaba hasta Alice.

-Nuevamente un placer conocerla aunque sea en esta circunstancia… Espero que todo salga bien- le deseo el policía.

-Lo mismo- Dijo Alice mientras Edward se unía al grupo, mirando al policía.

-Bueno; espero que estén bien- Se despidió el hombre viendo a Mike desesperado por irse y saliendo los dos hombres del cementerio.

Los hermanos Cullen se encontraban en empacando todas las cosas de su casa; había pasado dos días del entierro de su padre, y aun la condición de Esme era critica, cada día las posibilidades de que encontraran un donante y se recuperara se agotaban, pero los hermanos no perdían las esperanzas. Al pasar las diez de la noche Emmett se sentó en el sofá y predio la televisión, precisamente en el canal de noticias que anunciaba: "…_Fiscal del Distrito de New York presento su renuncia y oficialmente se retiraría de la función publica…_" Alice escucho la noticia sorprendida.

-Edward olvide decirte que hace dos días ese hombre; el fiscal Volturi te llamo ¿De donde lo conoces?- Pregunto Alice curiosa.

-Era un viejo amigo de mi padre- Contesto secamente Edward –Mañana lo llamare- dijo mientras el teléfono sonaba –Aló- respondió el medico -¿Esto es cierto?- nuevamente guardo silencio –Inmediatamente voy para allá- anunció el hombre.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Emmett.

-Tienen donador para mamá… quieren que vaya por unas formalidades- Les explico Edward esperanzado.

-Vamos contigo- Dijo Emmett levantándose.

-No es necesario, la cirugía es larga, y los tres solo nos desesperaríamos, mejor sigan empacando, yo los mantendré informados- Aseguro Edward poniéndose la chaqueta y saliendo a toda prisa.

La noche había pasado sin novedades la cirugía había durado más de 12 horas y aun Esme se encontraba en estado critico, así que Edward no había dejado el hospital; mientras sus hermanos terminaban de empacar todas las cosas. Alice se encontraba con Jasper que la estaba ayudando a empacar algunas porcelanas.

-Me vas hacer mucha falta- Susurro Jasper algo triste.

-A mi también, pero seguiremos en contacto, solo me mudo a L.A., no al fin del mundo- Le aseguro Alice tomando una hoja del periódico para envolver, pero se quedo viendo la pagina con detenimiento –Tengo que irme- Dijo inesperadamente.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Jasper sorprendido.

-No importa no me demoro- Dijo la joven tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la casa.

La joven condujo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su destino; tenía una corazonada, tal vez era tonto pero tenia que estar allí. Hasta que finalmente llegó al lugar y vio una cara conocida pero esta vez más triste de lo normal; si es que era posible. Se quedo en silencio allí hasta que las personas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo del panorama. Alice se quedo allí, viendo como el hombre caminaba hasta ella.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto el hombre sorprendido.

-Vi la noticia, y tuve que venir; eran muy amigos ¿verdad?- pregunto la joven cautelosa.

-Era mi mejor amigo- Dijo Jacob muy triste.

-El articulo decía que… que se suicido ¿Sabe por que lo hizo?- Preguntó Alice intentando ser prudente pero había algo más fuerte que la impulsaba a conocer la verdad.

-Si… y fue una gran razón- le aseguro Jacob mientras miraba la tumba de su amigo que rezaba "_Aquí yace Mike Newton, amado hijo, amigo y un gran doctor_".

-El dio sus órganos a mi madre ¿verdad?- pregunto Alice sorpresivamente.

-¿Por que lo dice?- pregunto Jacob estupefacto.

-No se… fue una corazonada- Le susurro Alice con la voz quebrada.

-Si… el fue, supo lo de su madre, así que pensó que si iba hacer al estúpido podría ayudar a una persona con ello- razono Jacob con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Qué lo pudo afectar tanto para tomar esa decisión?- pregunto Alice viendo como los padres de el medico se alejaban totalmente destrozados.

-Tenia muchas culpas… y nadie que lo perdonara, y lo entiendo, no se puede vivir así, vivir tan lleno de fantasmas y culpas no es vida, recuerdo que una vez me dijo _"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que nos pongamos un arma en la boca y nos volemos la cabeza? ¿Antes de que la culpa nos enloquezca?_" Al parecer fue muy poco para volarse la cabeza y mucho para que se enloqueciera y se colgara- Aseguro Jacob demasiado deprimido, Alice lo miro por unos segundos en silencio.

-Lo perdono- Dijo la joven con total convicción.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no sabe lo que hice?- Le cuestiono Jacob confundido.

-No importa, lo perdono, toda vida es valiosa, y por más terrible que sea el pasado, siempre se puede mejorar con el futuro, no renuncia al don de vivir, mire mi padre ya no puede, y tampoco su amigo pero tal vez usted pueda cambiar eso, debe vivir y vivir bien y si la culpa se lo impide yo lo perdono- Le aseguro Alice –Además ahora que dejo New York, necesito un amigo que llene de flores la tumba de mi padre y la del Dr. Newton ¿Lo hará por mi?- le pregunto finalmente.

-Claro… Gracias… muchas gracias- Le aseguro Jacob con lagrimas en los ojos –Gracias y que tengo buen viaje- Le deseo el hombre estupefacto que quedo congelado allí por un largo tiempo.

Después de ese día esperaron dos semanas hasta que Esme estuviera lo suficientemente estable para poder viajar a L.A., para allí iniciar una nueva vida. Los años pasaron rápidamente entre las alegrías y las tristezas, dejando el pasado como un terrible recuerdo, pero aun con una cicatriz que no sanaba del todo. Una Alice mucho más adulta y madura entraba con respeto al cementerio casi después de 10 años de no estar allí.

-Lamento no haber venido, pero tú más que nadie sabe por todo lo que hemos pasado… Te hecho demasiado de menos, hay tantas cosas que me hubiera encantado compartir contigo… pero estoy bien… estamos bien…Se que desde donde este aun nos cuidas- Susurro Alice con nostalgia.

-Pensé que era el único que hablaba con ellos- Dijo un hombre para sorpresa de Alice que la obligo a girarse para ver a Jacob con unas flores.

-Que casualidad- Susurro Alice acercándose para saludar a Jacob.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Ha pasado mucho tiempo- le dijo Jacob con una genuina sonrisa.

-Regreso a vivir New York, por que ahora trabajo para la revista "VOGUE"- Le dijo la mujer muy orgullosa.

-Esa es la revista de moda ¿verdad?- Pregunto inseguro el policía.

-Si, así que antes de establecerme vine a dejar todo arreglado- Explico la mujer.

-¿Y como ha estado usted y su familia?- pregunto Jacob dejando las flores en la tumba de Carlisle y Bella.

-Pues después de los trasplantes mi madre le costo mucho tiempo recuperarse, le toco volver aprender a comer, hablar, y todas aquellas funciones que son simples, pero ahora esta bien, aunque quedo con parálisis parcial permanente de la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, pero lo tomo muy bien, ahora esta muy agradecida de que esta con vida- Explico Alice con una triste sonrisa –Además ahora que vive con mi hermano Emmett y su esposa y los gemelos, pues esta encantada como niñera de los niños- Conto con más alegría.

-¿Y su hermano mayor?- Pregunto curioso el hombre.

-Pues de Edward… que puedo decir del el- Dijo con tristeza –Pues la verdad hace más de siete años no sabemos del el, el día que mi mamá volvió hablar, que fue un momento felicidad para todos, Edward empaco algunas cosas y se marchó, desapareció… Y aunque informamos a la policía y contratamos investigadores, no se ha vuelto a saber nada en concreto, solo se escuchan rumores que decían que se había ido África, otros decían que se había vuelto drogadicto y que vivía en las calles; y los más fatalistas decían que había muerto… pero sea lo que haya pasado con él, espero que haya logrado encontrar la paz que tanto buscaba y necesitaba…-Deseo Alice sinceramente.

-Ojalá que así sea- Concordó Jacob.

-¿Y usted como ha estado?- Pregunto Alice curiosa.

-Muy bien, me case con una vieja amiga de su familia, Tanya y tengo un hijo de cuatro años- Comento Jacob mientras caminaban hasta la tumba de Mike.

-Felicitaciones- Dijo sinceramente la mujer.

-Gracias a usted, aquel día en que me perdono, cambio mi vida- Le aseguro Jacob.

-Creo que solo hice lo que debía hacer- Dijo la mujer algo sonrojada. Mientras Jacob dejaba las flores sobre la tumba de su amigo.

-Es gracioso como después de todos estos años Mike sigue siendo mi mejor amigo… y confieso que su padre también se ha convertido en mi concejero; siempre que tengo dudas vengo aquí y la mente se aclara- Confeso el policía con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por cumplir su palabra… Ahora siento que aunque me aleje… no los abandone- Aseguro la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Y aun sigue con el chico que la acompaño al funeral?- Pregunto el hombre girándose.

-Si, en dos semanas me caso, y esta invitado por supuesto- Le dijo Alice con una sonrisa sintiendo una cálida brisa.

-Será un placer- Aseguro Jacob mientras salían del cementerio -¿Qué va hacer esta noche?- preguntó el hombre.

-Nada- Confeso la mujer.

-La invito cenar a mi casa…- Le propuso Jacob mientras siguieron hablando como viejos amigos, por largo tiempo dejando atrás el oscuro pasado que alguna vez los cruzo.

_Comprobando así que aunque el amor en muchas ocasiones puede llegar a matar, también es la fuerza impulsadora que mantiene en movimiento al mundo, y fue esa fuerza que a pesar de la adversidad busco un camino entre el dolor para sanar corazones, para buscar redención, para liberarse; aunque habitualmente sus caminos sean complejos, oscuros y en varias ocasiones rocosos, siempre hay un amor que ennoblece y da alas, da finalmente vida… Por que la vida sin amor no es nada, aunque nos hiera, aunque nos de miedo, aunque nos rompa en pedazos muchas veces; jamás hay que arrepentirse por haberse corrido el riesgo, aunque nos equivoquemos en los intentos. Al final de todo la vida es un peligro del que nadie sale vivo._

**.:. FIN .:.**

**Notas de autor:**

**Lo que intente decir con esta historia; no se, si lo hice bien, es decir que hay amores que son para el aquí y para el ahora, pero hay otros que no son para este tiempo ni para este mundo, que no están destinados para ser vividos solo para ser sentidos… y tal vez son aquellos amores lo que más nos enseñan… o eso a sido en mi experiencia. **

_**¡Gracias por todas las personas que me acompañaron en esta aventura… Gracias!**_

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero me estaba tomando una vacaciones, pero aquí de vuelta. **

**Gracias a todos por siempre acompañarme y escucho consejos, sugerencia, comentarios… Gracias! **

**¡Hasta una próxima Ocasión!**

**Twitter . com / lecaosma**


End file.
